Power WHAT?
by WorldWithOutLogos
Summary: (AluxOC) Abri found herself in a different world after a trip in an elevator in her schools towers. When she arrives she and can't get back in the tower she is taken on a wild adventure from having to go to the police station, experimented on with Chemical X, got kidnapped, then got kidnapped from her kidnapper by Hellsing. Now she must adjust to her new powers and get home.
1. Crazy Dr Looney

It's a normal day; I was just goofing off after school. One thing I hate about it is that we have to wear uniforms! It's just a plain navy blue collar shirt and dull tan skirt with shorts under it, plus we have to wear a belt AND tuck in our shirts! It feels so wear for girls to tuck in a shirt. But anyway I'm just a regular American, I have messy curly black/brown hair that goes to my neck, I'm mixed with African American and Caucasian and all other things in this order, Italian, French, English, Indian and a few other things but being Italian and English are the two that I love even if it has almost faded out of my blood but it's still in there! My curly hair is proof because I get it from my dad's side of the family!

Ok but back to the story I have brown eyes, left one is slightly a lighter shade of brown so it looks light brown in the sun while the other is medium brown. I am 5'6 or 5'7 and about 143 pounds and blah and other stuff that I know you don't want to read because it makes the story BORING! You can find that out later! Now to the school!

"UGH! I don't want to walk up the stairs!" Abri whined as she pressed the button to the elevator. School was just let out for brake she was allowed to stay after school to have a party because it was for the students that already finished their exams for the semester. It would be about time to go home and she was too lazy to walk up the never ending stairs. She finally gave up when out of the corner of her eye she saw the 'off' button flashing.

"You turn off the elevator today?!" She whined and leaned against a wall a little too hard but she didn't care. She sighed and looked up the stairs, things she loved about it was that in the uniform she felt like an anime character going from class to class and the face the bridge was so open even it was caged in because it when over a railroad track. Groaning and starting on the stairs she counted her steps trying to skip two and looking around in case someone saw her. Climbing two stairs in a skirt is not safe! After many stairs and gasping for the sweet air! She finally made it to the top!

"YES!" She shouted and looked at her watch. It was about 12:30 and it was her favorite part of going across here. The sound of a trail whistling caught her ear and she smiled feeling happy. Each time the clock struck an hour or half an hour while she walked a train would arrive like it did it just for her. She ran to the gate squealing with joy as it came closer. But this something felt weird. She held on to the bars and leaned forward gripping her bag and turning it so it was behind her cause it keep hitting the gate. It looked like they put too much coal in it and it was running very fast with black smoke coming out of it.

'Wait! That's not a regular train!' She thought as her eyes widen. It was not a normal one; it looked like one of those old time ones like in old Mickey Mouse cartoons. She heard the sound of a bell and looked to see the other elevator open that when down. It was a struck of luck because that meant she didn't have to walk down the stairs! She skipped to the elevator and before she could even turn around the doors closed shut. Using this moment to check if her uniform was off she saw her shoe lace was starting to come undone.

"HN, better tie that." She said aloud but when she reached down to tie the shoe lace, the ground started to shake and she and was forced to take a few tumbling steps back as the train when under the bridge. She could hear the loud whistle blazing everywhere like as if it was right next to her. She covered her ears trying to block it out some but then she got a strange feeling over her body. You know that feeling when and elevator stops? Well it felt like that but two times more, and it made her stomach turn the wrong way. Also as she felt like she was going to get sick she felt black smoke come out and fog up her face and the elevator. She opened her eyes and for some reason it didn't hurt them but it did make her have a coughing fit. She backed up into the wall of the elevator, or so she thought but then the doors open and she almost fell on her bag with her laptop in it. Quickly catching herself she blinked a few times but didn't see any smoke.

'What in the world was that?!' She thought and wondered if the trains smoke somehow got in the air vents. But that was something she would have to think about later. Because even after all that she was still on the second floor of the towers.

'I thought I felt it go down….down it think…or did if feel like it was going up…' she shook her head and sighed. That was something you don't see every day, weird train and then elevator out smarted her. The sound of the train caught her attention and she hurried to see the last cart move from under the bridge. The train was still going and was almost gone from view when she found a spot to take a good look at it, but she trying not to trip as she crashed into the gate trying anyway. From there where she stood she would see the thick black smoke from the train.

"Miss, you ok?" A British accent asked and she couldn't help but snap her head in his direction. The man's eyes widen at her sudden reaction but when into a smile trying to show he was friendly.

'Why is this guy on the school bridge? Trying to get to the store down the street maybe?' She thought, she had seen a few people do that when the doors weren't locked.

"Are you ok?" He asked again and she nodded. On the inside she wanted to jump up and down at his cool accent because it sounded just like a real one! But she held it together because she couldn't speak cause her mouth was dry and she starting to feel the effects of the smoke because her head was starting to spin. He nodded when she smiled at him and nodded, he took his leave and she turned around to start to go down the stairs not wanting to go down the elevator of doom.

She looked at the grass and trees below and as she walked she stared to think that she missed a few details of the place. It was greener and everything was pretty. Shrugging her when on till she got to the tower part and when down the stairs again. Humming she skipped down the stairs hopping down and holding the strap to her lab top bag so it didn't hit against the back of her thighs.

"~never going to give you up! Never going to let you down! ~!" She sung as she hopped down. Opening the door with her hip she stepped out and turned around to close it behind her.

"Never going to cloud around or-?!" When she turned around she almost died. This was not where she was supposed to be! This place was different! The streets were different! The buildings were also, even the light poles! People were driving on the left side of the street and even the dressing style was different!

"Where am I?!" she whispered to herself. She grabbed the door behind her only to find that it was a lock that locked from the inside and she couldn't get in. She started to panic and jiggle the door and looked back at the streets.

'I'm lost! Did I take the wrong tower?!' she thought back to the path she took.

'There is only one tower by our school! Then how!?' she thought and tried not to panic. Pulling out her cell phone she tried to call her dad but it just when right to voice mail. Sighing in panic and frustration she tried again tapping her foot. After a few minutes, which were two hours of her trying to stay in one place and hope something would turn up, the sky started to get darker, well sun down. Struggling to open the door she started to want to hyperventilate. She was not good with stuff like this, her imagination was wild and on top of that she had really bad anxiety like the kind that could cause panic attacks or she gets anxiety for no reason sometimes too. Like strong smells because her nose is sensitive could make her feel like she can't breathe and triggers her anxiety. Plus she has kind of weak lungs from second hand smoke, thanks dad so if she laughs to hard she coughs like a smoker and it starts to hurt.

She turned around and leaned on the door trying to calm down and with shaky hands she grabbed her phone and tried to call her dad again.

"Come on!" She begged almost in tears as she shook slightly, when it just when right to 'no service' voice she finally just slid down the door and sat on her knees Japanese style cause her skirt was just above her knees making it hard to sit on her butt and put her knees up to her chest. She took a few deep breaths because it was starting to get hard to breath with the anxiety building up. It was like she had chest pains also and her head started to hurt, it was not a good feeling. On top of that her acid reflux was giving her hell because all the food she ate. At time like this she felt like a missed up child, acid reflux, lung problems, and even anxiety problems...yam she didn't feel like a normal kid. Suddenly a shadow was on her and she looked up to find a police officer standing in front of her. He had that pot belly and mustache with white blond hair and stood a few inches taller than her.

"I got a call saying that a girl was trying to break into the tower." He said and Abri looked up and that was it. If she were a rabbit she would have got a heart attack but no she was human so she started to freak out.

"NO! My home is on the other side and the door locked but when I did come from here everything was different and I don't know where I am now! I'm lost and...*sniff* and *tears* my phone doesn't work and I can't...*hic* call my dad!" She tried to hold it together but the tears came out and her breathing picked up making it hard to hear anything else she said.

"Wow! Calm down!" He said and moved to her level. She looked up at him as she wiped her eyes to make sure that her eyeliner was not a mess but failed as more tears came down.

"Let's take you to the station and find your parents." He said and helped her up. But she was unsure to go with the officer, she just wanted to get in and try and go home but it was stay her waiting for a strange to try and get her or go with the officer. She chose not to get raped so she followed after the officer. He tried to get her to come closer by putting his hand on her shoulder as they when threw a crown but she jumped and moved away. She also didn't like physical contact from guys at all unless she was close to them.

"Sorry, guess you are not the kind of person that likes to be touched." He said with a sorry smile.

"Oh it's not your fault! I just hate physical contact unless it's someone I'm close to." She said rubbing the back of her neck. The officer smiled again and led her down the street. Looking up she saw gray clouds starting to from as the dull sun set did also.

"Looks like we are going to have rain…again...oh also the station is just around the corner." He said changing the subject. She raised her eyebrow, he was kind of scatter brained. He led them to a corner and sure enough there was a police looking station there. But thing was that she got scared thinking of the bad people that could be in there in the cells. Her anxiety started to build up in her chest and she stopped for a second before pushing herself to go, this was not a time for stopping when she needed help.

'Dad always said to go to a police officer.' she reminded herself, the thought of getting home to her little brother who she left with her aunt. She ran a little to catch up with the officer who was walking a little faster when the rain drop hit her face. They both finally got to the station right before it suddenly pored raining.

"Ugh! Caught in the rain again! It's been raining a lot!" He said with a laugh and she was confused, it had not rained in about four weeks so what was he talking about. Taking a seat at his desk around the corner she sat in the seat as he typed in his password for his computer. She looked around and thought it was a nice place, posters on his wall of football was there and even some family picture and diplomas. The hall had photos of different officers and with that she knew no criminals were here.

"So tell me what happen." He asked as he turned around in his spinning chair. She told him about her way home but left out the train but only said she watched it go by and then when down the tower and when she opened the door she didn't know where she was at. He just nodded and took notes on his computer and then turned to her.

"I have all I need now just stay the night so that we can wait out the rain." He said and she hesitates but spoke.

"Can I call my dad on a phone to let him know I'm ok?" She asked and he took a second to think about that before he nodded and let out a breath he was holding. He asked for the number as he pulled out his phone and she gave it to him. He raised his eyebrow as she gave him the area code number but shrug it off. He tried to call about three times before giving up and shook his head.

"It's dark out and plus it's almost time for the others to get back. They can help us on with this and if we get nothing than we can just try tomorrow." He said with a kind smile. She felt the need to cry but biting her lip she thought about how her dad would want her to smile and act tuff cause he would make fun of her for being a cry baby. She nodded and he led her down the hall to a room. Flicking on the light it showed a small room with a bed and dresser with a bathroom door.

"It's not much but we don't get guest a lot her as you know why, but it's good enough." He laughed and she laughed too putting on a smile.

"It's just fine; I could sleep on the floor if I wanted too. I'm a weird sleeper." She gave him a cheesy grin and he couldn't help but laugh. Then the sound of someone coming in caught their ears and Abri froze.

"Who goes there?!" He asked trying to be macho.

"It is us!" a man said in the same voice. Abri couldn't help but smirk a little at how silly they acted. Then a group of officers came in and the officer that found her explained the situation. They all nodded and spent an hour and a half trying to find anything that would help but came up with nothing.

"None of the places you have told us are stuff we know off, what part of the city do you live in Huntsville? Never heard of it." One said.

"But it's right near Birmingham." She said and they just frowned.

"Honey you are confusing us, are you sure you didn't hit your head?" a female officer asked and she nodded, after that cloud of smoke came she must have even if she didn't feel it.

"I think so but I don't know" she replied. The plum officer stood up and raised his hands.

"Well let's try again tomorrow, she needs rest and if she did hit her head then we just need to take her to the hospital, but there are no visible marks she did so maybe something mentally?" He asked, Abri was about to protest but she was too sleepy and stressed out. When everyone said good night to her she shook her head when they asked if she was hungry.

"No thanks, I might throw it back up with the way my acid reflex is acting." She told them and the female officer helped her find the guest room down the hall.

"Cloths there and you can just sleep and when I come and get you, we can take you to the room for showers." She smiled and then right before the left Abri said.

"Wait!" She almost shouted it too. The officer stopped and turned back around and Abri blushed because she forgot what she wanted for a second.

"Can I get night light? I know it may sound childish but I'm scared of the dark." She said and the officer just smiled a little but her serious officer training made it stay away.

"It's not silly everyone is scared of something, ok well I'll get you a night light Hun." She smiled and left. Abri took a deep breath and looked at the bed, her imagination started to run wild about how at night monsters would catch your leg and drag you under the bed or threw the hallway by your hair and kill you. She was very glad the room didn't have a window or she would sleep in the corner of the room or in the female's officer's floor. But she keeps on her cloths and just took off her Convers and then jumped into the bed keeping her feet air born from the edge of the bed. She landed on the bed and sighed as she snuggled into the cold blankets. A few minutes later the female officer came back with a lamp and a night light. She put the lamp next to the bed and the night light by the wall where the door was and another where the bathroom was.

"Now don't roll over on the lamp and the other two are for if you need me, I'm next door to the right, or if you need to go to the bathroom, also there's already one in there if you can't find the light switch." She said and Abri nodded.  
"Could you please turn off the lights when you go out?" She asked as the officer turned on the lamp. She nodded and Abri smiled.

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me." She said and the office laughed.

"So why are you afraid of the dark?" she asked and Abri shrugged.

"Was less afraid when was little, don't get me wrong I was still scared, but as I got older and knew of the dangers in the dark I guess it kind of stuck." She said half way telling the truth, her anxiety also played a roll of making her want to scream in terror whenever the lights were out and she didn't have someone with her but she just wanted to sleep now. They both said good night and the officer turned off the lights and made sure the room was bright enough for Abri before she wished her good night and left.

Abri snuggled into the now warm blankets and sighed. Just thinking of her dad giving her a long talk and the trouble she would be in made her heart skip beats and made her feel sick. Trying to wash the feeling away she turned on her side and curled into a small ball ignoring the new coldness from changing her position. She yawned and snuggled into the warm bed, she loved the face if she sleeps in a new place in a new bed she would be passed out. Cause that was what just happened and she didn't even have time to think about sleeping.

~CHANGE OF PLACE~

A knock came to the door and the plum officer looked through the hole and he knocked again.

"Who is it?" He asked and the man said in a deep voice.

"I've come to ask to file report on a missing child." He said and the first thought to him was Abri. Opening the door the officer didn't even have time to scream as the man put a needle I his neck and covered his mouth with a cloth making him pass out. His big body dropped to the floor making a loud thud.

"Hey who's at the-"by the time the other male officer came the man closed the door and was already armed with another needle. He hid it in his hand as he moved to the corner and put the cloth on the man's face making him pass out in seconds. Pushing the needle into his neck he just walked over the body waiting for the poison to kick in and kill them. He looked around and when into every room quiet as a mouse not even having to make noise. He saw a room where there was light coming out from it and decided he didn't want to take the chance of that person screaming so he passed the room and when to the next where he found a woman asleep. But she had an officer's gun and equipment so he knew she was not the one, plus she looked like she was in her thirties. Going to the other rooms he killed anyone that woke up during his search and finally came across the room with the light.

Putting his ear on the door he listened only to hear nothing, it was like that person was asleep. He slowly opened the door and glided in the room giving an evil grin as he walked over to the bed. There she was, slowly he took another cloth out and put some powder on it slowly he laid it down on her mouth but she moved and rolled over on to her stomach. He grinned at the challenge and then just decided to wake her up and make her knocked out. He grabbed her mouth with his hand making her jump and her arms moved to get the person away from her. She tried to sit up panicked and he was surprised at the strength she had a she even took his hands off her mouth and kicked him away so hard he fell. Before she could register what was happening in her half sleep state he tackled her and before she could kick he off he pressed the cloth to her face. She was able to knock him off again but the drug was taking its effect. She started to close her eyes even more till she just suddenly fell off the bed.

He grabbed her by her hair right before she hit the ground. But her body slid off the bed making a soft thud to his relief. Slowly he dragged her away from the bed enough to where he could pick her up. He threw her over his shoulder and walked out the door, as if nothing happen, locking the door behind him.

~CHANGE~  
Abri groaned as she felt the back of her head hurting her lungs and mouth felt like they were dry as sand. She tried wiping some drool off her mouth but found her restrained. Instantly she started to panic and she tried to tug and get it out but she couldn't.

"Well, looks like our patient woke up~" A cheery voice said. She turned her head to look but there was a curtain surrounded her. The area around her was like a hospital but she was strapped down from her waist, to her knees, legs, and arms, plus her wrist.

"Where am I?!" She asked and struggled more and the voice made a 'task' noise.

"Don't stress, it's not good to stress before an operation! Well it's~...not really one more like an experiment with needles for poking and cutting!~" The musical voice said and fear crept more into her body as she started to shake the bed trying to get out. The IV in her left arm shoots a painful throb each time the needle moves in her arm making it hard not to want to just stop.

"Let me out!" She begged and started to even jerk her arms. Then a man in a white lab coat looking just like Dexter mixed with James bond. The black smooth hair and glasses along with his tallness and white coat that was glowing around the other white.

"Now~ we wouldn't want your friend's deaths to be in vain? Now would we?" He asked cocking his head to the side. She froze and looked at him.

"Oh yes~ I had to kill the officers to get to you, they didn't see it coming nor did they need to die but still it was just a fun game!" He chuckled and then pulled out a needle and walked up to her she struggled and he laughed.

"Oh I'm not going to poke you! ~ I'll just take the other IV in your arm~" He said as he twisted it and took the IV tube off the dipper and put the needle in it.  
"Now good night! ~" He said as he pushed the needle into the tube and she panicked wondering if that stuff would kill her. Black dots started to cloud her vision and she started to black out but held on strong till she could only see like the blind.

~Wake up~

By the time she woke up again she was in a bed sitting up propped on pillow. The man was standing at the end of the bed and grinned.

"Oh awake again?!" He asked and she blinked and then remembered what happened but she couldn't move, she couldn't even frown or move a face muscle. If not for the pounding in her chest she would have thought her heart stopped. The man put his hand on her chest where her heart was as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Wondering what I did? Simple! I just put some chemical X in your heart! It took some time for your heart to adjust to multiplying it so it's fully self-making it but it was worth those four weeks!" He said and she felt herself panic again.

'I was out for four weeks?! And Chemical X is this power puff girls or something?!' She asked and the man grinned.

"Want to know what you need to know~" He asked and sat cross-legged on the bed. He grinned and his black hair fell into his face a little.

"Well chemical X is something in a kids show, but yes it's real! I've found a way of making a power puff girl again! The others have died but you have not and also another! It's because you're from another side! The train took you hear like a trance port! But the elevator too ~~ heehaw! But was for your information I need to hurry before my death." HE said and smiled and held up papers in a folder and slid them into her unmoving hand.

"As you know it has powers! But it now runs through your blood, your heart is making Chemical X right now! Don't try to have someone extract it :) cause if it leaves your body it's just regular blood! Awl~ the magic of science~!" He said dazing out for a second. A tear fell from Abri's eyes as her breathing also picked up. This man was crazy! What was he talking about?!

"Aw~ Looks like it's time!" He said and then suddenly man burst through the door in army uniform and mask.

"FREEZE!" They shouted and pointed guns at him. He just grinned and winked at her and got up and held his arms out in a care freeway walking to them.

"Gentlemen! ~" He said grinning like a fool. Bari's hand twitched.

'Oh god!' she thought and her eyes grew wide. He keeps walking and they all cocked their guns.

"Yami we are sent here to kill you! Take any more steps and we will open fire!" One said in a strange voice cause of the mask.

'Please don't! I don't know what he's done to me! He knows the answers!' she wanted to shout but the words just came as a thought.

"Welcome! ~" He said stepping still.

"SIR STOP! READY MEN!" He shouted and they all got ready.

"To my death. ~" He grinned and then Abri closed her eyes, it was the only thing she could do with her numb body.

"FIRE!" She sound of bullets was enough to make her body jump. It was like being in a surround sound room while someone played call of duty. The sound scared her and she wanted nothing more to do than cover her ears and scream. Soon the bullets where done and she tried to open her eyes but it was hard. But the sound of feet coming to her bed made her open her eyes. She saw them all pointing their guns at her and she could only just lay there. One man looked at the bracelet on her wrist and said.

"This is his last victim; date tag is the most recent one." He said and they all still held their guns up but three started to move the covers and wrap her in another blanket and carry her out. Even if she could move she could still see the hall ways. The map of this place was burning into her memory and making her dizzy. She could see everything so clearly and it was all so strange to her. She had to wear glasses so why was everything so clear? Yes she knew that her contacts were gone because after four weeks they must be. During the way over when they finally reached the truck everything was a blur from the stretcher to some other place she can't remember. All she remembered was the main leader jumping in the truck sitting beside her and his long braided hair and eye path was the last thing she saw.

~CHANGE~  
The seventeen year old girl sat at the desk chewing on the eraser of a pencil. She just got the report back and was not happy. Women from ages 12- 86 was found with burning blood like acid and thrown away in the trash cans waiting to be burned. There was only one person living there minus the photo that lived there. They found all of the bottles and test tubes empty and wiped clean, even the drains where wiped and materials used to clean them most likely burned.

"It is just so confusing..." She thought and sighed. She turned around and her chest length almost bleach blond hair fell off her shoulder and to her back her ice blue eyes looked calm but was confused.

"What do you think Walter?" She asked twirling in her chair leaning her head against it. Walter walked up to her desk putting a slice of cake down.

"I think you should stop spinning in the chair young Hellsing." He said and she sighed and stopped. Young looking butler was around the age of 19 and had his wavy shoulder length hair down and flowing. His red eyes and dark black hair along with his outfit made him stand out in the room yet also blend in.

"Your eyes Walter, mind your eyes even when we are alone, an unexpected guess would walk through the door at any moment." She said and narrowed her eyes at him. Walter chuckled and bowed to her.

"As you wish Hellsing. Now, isn't the werewolf due to come and give a physical briefing by now?" He asked not trying to hide the way the words rolled off his tongue like he wanted to snap them off. The young girl sighed and nodded.

"He's late, like always, lazy dog..." She mumbled and then shivered feeling a dark oar fill the room suddenly. Walter when stiff a little then relaxed within the second.

"Calling me a dog? Aren't I not free now?" The shadow asked flicking its tentacles across the walls on the opposite side of the room in the corner slowly spreading from the wall the floors. The girl shivered and snapped a little.

"Alucard stop that! I was not even talking about you and you know it!" She said and picked her legs off the floor and into the chair trying to keep from just all together hopping up and standing on the chair and throw all the things on her desk at the vampire.

"Hello master." Walter bowed to the shadow forming in the corner. The shadow gave a motion and Walter smirked.

"Hello Walter, my, it's like your growing into another Walter." He said with a dark chuckle and Walter frowned slightly.

"I don't age and I will never be like that scum bag." He said with a dark look. Alucard laughed filled the room as he took his shape. He had the same glasses and everything but he replaced his glasses from and orange shade to a dark red shade. At the moment he didn't have his hat on or his glasses which were hanging from what was visible of his chest pocket from his trench coat.

"I was talking about mental appearance, but keep acting like you are and you will become a 'scum bag'." He mocked him and Walter was going to say something but gave up and let his breath go. Saying something to his master would only make it worse, besides the fact he keep bringing up his great grandfathers brother, Walter didn't want to be like his kin. He wanted to make a new legend which he was working on but still got the name as Trash man but was more of a Devil of Hellsing than Angle of Death.

"By the sound of it here comes the mutt now." Walter turned his head and the young Hellsing waited for him to come through the doors. Suddenly the man walked in and yawned.

"Sorry we are late! I passed out on the way back home. Changing my schedule from night duty to day time takes away a lot of sleep." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"I can understand that Pip but do try to be on time, and take that eye patch off you don't need it anymore!" Hellsing smiled but it turned into a frown as she talked about his eye patch. Pip rube it absentmindedly and shrugged.

"It's just something that I'm used to, plus if I take it off the my aim will go down cause I have to relearn how to use two eyes again." He said and everyone almost rolled their eyes.

"Same excuse every time, I'll believe it when I see it." Hellsing looked off into the window and put her elbow on the desk resting her cheek against her fist.

"Now your report." She said and Pip nodded and took a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"These are papers that we found, it tells us about a Chemical X apparently. It says it's in her blood but each time we try and take blood out and test it, it comes out normal." He said as she flipped through the reports and death records of how it failed in different people.

"Does the blood burn other skin like in the reports with the bodies that burned when I touched their blood?" She asked and Pip shook his head.

"It's just normal blood." He said and she nodded and keeps reading.

"But," He said and this made her stop flipping through and looks up at him. Even Alucard and Walter had his attention.

"Her skin is hard to break into also if you note, it took a lot of work to make her defenses go down because she's slowly getting better her skin is like it's hardening like a soft armor. But we managed to find out it's still in her body, like on a cut the blood is black then turns red s it leaves the body." He said and shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. She nodded and keeps reading on.

"What about the girl?" She asked after finishing, there were only three papers so not much to read. She folded her hands together and waited for his answer.

"She's fine, just was numb and couldn't move till the Chemical X was done in her body from what the papers said, but her immunity and everything is getting higher and it's almost like she's becoming super human." He said and everyone paused for a moment. Alucard stood up and reached over to a shadow of a picture and pulled out his hat placing it on his head and put on his glasses.

"Is the girl awake?" He asked and Pip took a second to remember.

"At times, depends on how she feels, the Chemical X is taking a tool on her body replacing things to fit its function." He said and yawned.

"Alucard," The girl said and he paused and looked back at her. She narrowed her eyes and asked.

"What are you planning- don't answer that...knowing you, it's good and bad, just don't freak her out or stress her out if you will." She said and put on her reading glasses to do more work. He turned to fully face her and grinned.

'Oh god here we go again.' she thought and resist to roll her eyes.

"Is that an order?" He asked and she smirked and nodded.

"That is an order." He grinned and turned away walking out the door. She laughed a little and shook her head.

'He's free yet he is still loyal to the house and acts like he used to.' she thought and she felt him in her head.

'I'll always be loyal to Hellsing, after all you are the one that gave me my freedom, Miss. Integra Hellsing V.' He said and faded into nothing.

**First chapter minus the summary!~ Oh also for those what might have read this on Quotev already I am the one that made this plot and ish~ I don't own Hellsing only Abri and other OC characters! But yep it's me! I'm not popular but just in case someone ask it is I YUKI KIT TORA!**


	2. Mister Blue Bird

Abri groaned as she slowly put her hand on her forehead. She felt like she had just got hit by three trucks then ran over a kid with a tricycle, yes a tricycle! It's a kid carrying three recycle bins! She blinked and looked around the room. It was the color of peach, the welcoming kind that said 'cheer up' with white cream colored curtains. There was a dresser with a mirror in front of the bed, a window to her left and a door to her right with another door on the wall beside her.

'What am I going to do now?' she thought, right now she just gave up hope of everything. She felt like she just wanted to lay there and die, UN moving like the rest of her body, only thing she could move without trouble was her neck and her toes. Even her eye lids wanted to close after whatever many hours of sleep she has already had. Turning her head to the window she saw a blue bird sitting on the ledge. She blinked as it cocked its head to her.

"Hello mister blue bird." She said forcing on a weak smile. The bird turned to clean its wings and then hopped closer to the window that was cracked enough for the wind go get in, so it was about half way open. The bird hopped on the part of the window where it closes and keeps looking at Abri. She couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster with excitement. Finally the bird hopped into the inside window making Abri smile.

"Are you going to come and visit me?" She asked and she felt her voice starting to go out because it was dry. The bird keeps looking at her and then flew down to the floor. She couldn't see the bird because the bed was high so slowly she shifted quietly till she was propped up on one elbow. When she looked at the ground she didn't see the bird at all.

'That's strange...' she thought and sat up more till she had her back on the head board with a pillow to help her sit up. She felt her legs and arms hurt as the blood rushed around in her system from not moving in so long. She even started to poke her arm even if it did hurt a little. Suddenly the sound of feathers got her attention and she saw the bird sitting on her bed. She 'epped' and the bird just stood there.

**_Why can I understand you?_** A chirping voice asked. Abri froze and her arms came to her chest to stop her heart from exploding from shock.

"D-d-d-id you just talk?!" She asked moving a bit far away. The bird cocked its head again and then hopped on to where her feet where making a lump.

**Apparently I didn't, it's more like you can understand me. ** The bird said and then ruffled his feathers shaking them all out. Abri slowly moved her legs till the bird got off her feet and carefully sat cross legged even if it didn't help with her sleeping legs.

"Well that's not weird at all." She thought with a slight frown. But then it hit her

'I can talk to animals!' she smiled and then starting to chat with the bird.

~CHANGE~

Integra when down the hallway with Walter walking right behind her.

"What is her status as of now?" She asked looking back at him from the corner of her eye for a second then forward again.

"As we know right now she's still in a half sleeping state, if should be within the next few days she gets up and if fully awake." Walter replied as they turned the corner to where the hospital section was. Integra didn't answer back as they took the elevator to the third floor and waited for the doors to open. Walter suddenly paused a few feet from their destination. Integra also stopped walking and turned to him.

"What is it Walter?" She asked and Walters's eyes narrowed.

"I hear a voice...and it's not someone from Hellsing." He said and Integra's eyes widen suddenly.

"What do you think we should do, it could just be the girl talking to her?" She asked and started to walk but Walter stopped her.

"But thing is she's having a conversation for two." He finished and Integra looked down the hall.

"So you are saying her mental state is unstable?" A voice came through the hall and Integra just ignored it and started to walk again. The voice chuckled and a figure formed next to Integra falling into step with her.

"Rushing into danger without knowing what's there. _Very_ unwise Hellsing." Alucard chucked and Integra just ignored him and keep walking. She knew if there was any real danger Alucard would have stopped her by now so it might just be something strange. The Hellsing trio started walking to the door and when Walter turned the handle and the door opened the sight was shocking.

"STOP!" Integra shouted and rushed forward as the figure at the window dropped down.

~CHANGE~

Abri was having a very good conversation with the bird. She even told him about what happened to her and she also found out that she was not in the USA, but London.

"How can that be?" She asked and the bird just looked at her.

**Don't ask me I'm just a bird! **The bird said. He felt her presents and it attracted him to her. Apparently he's a phoenix living an everyday life as a blue bird, getting free food and houses build just for him.

"Well you're older than me!" She laughed and then smiled; her thoughts started to wonder off to the chemical running threw her blood.

"You think I'll have super powers like the power puff girls?" She asked and the bird just flew on her shoulder as she leaned her head against the head board.

**Let's see, try it out, the first thing you told me was speed right?** The bird asked and she nodded. The bird got a fluffy out of his feather and sent it threw the air.

**Catch it as fast as you can** the bird said and Abri nodded and reached out and snatched it. The bird waited for a second and didn't say anything. After minutes he started looking around.

**Where did it go? Did you get it?** He asked and Abri opened her hand and there it was.

"I got it when you said to get it. Didn't you see me?" She asked and the bird shook its head. Abri smiled and then sent it flying again.

"I wonder..."She thought and took a deep breath before blowing out softly. Mist came out of her mouth and the feather ball started to freeze in place and dropped on to her covers.

"Cool." She breathes out making mist and fog come out as she spoke. The bird rolled its eyes and then asked.

**Can you list what they can do?** And Abri nodded.

"Well I know they can fly, do that breath thing or Blossom can, they have laser vision, super hearing, super seeing, heat vision, night vision bubbles can do a sonic scream, they are strong and can take bullets and lasers, X ray vision, oh! And I think they do this tornado thing when they fly really fast! Also something else but I can't remember right now. But I don't think I'll have all of those powers." She said and the bird then suddenly pecked her really hard.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" she asked rubbing her arm. The bird just ignored her then sat on the edge of the bed.

**With the amount of force I just put in, that could break an arm so you are good with the macho ness. What about seeing and hearing?** The bird asked and Abri nodded.

"I can hear a few things, well a lot and I can see perfectly too." She said and for the next hour or whatever they found out that she had a few abilities like laser because she made a gun with her hand and acted like she was going to shot the lamp and ended up making a big hole in the wall that was the size of a golf ball.

**Oh well there's one thing we have yet to try** the bird said as it flew to the window with its chest out. Abri's eyes when wide and she looked at the bird like he was crazy.

"What will I do just jump?" she asked and the bird let out a chirp sound that sounded like it was laughing and singing.

**No see if you can fly over here first** he said and spread his wings in a flying motion. Removing the cover from her leg and shivering when the cold air hit her legs, she slowly got on her knees and stood up on them getting used to having legs again even if she was not standing all the way. Dizziness hit her hard as she tried to get her head back on right but the room was kind of spinning.

**Take your time** the bird said as she sat back down.

"This is hard," She said and looked down at herself and sighed. She was in silk PJ's that made her cold. It was kind of a tan gold color and she didn't like it cause they when to her ankles and down to her wrist. Looking up at the ceiling she tried to mentally make herself fly.

'Ok, well emotion is a way to trigger it...it's well...in my blood so it should be easy.' just the thought of having a chemical running under her skin made her want to vomit but her stomach was empty so there was nothing to throw up. She also saw she got skinnier too and it was good but she still did just not like the face it was not by her own hands. She tried to picture herself weightless but that didn't work. After trying out spider man hand signs and even superman mode she gave up and lay on the bed.

**Don't give up now** the bird said flying over to her and hovered over her stomach till he had a chance to land on her tummy.

"I'm really tired, and plus I don't think it's going to work." She said and just relaxed on to the bed. Closing her eyes she took a small deep breath so the bird wouldn't fall of her stomach and just when into her imagination. Peaceful emotions ran threw her and she felt much better. The bird was finally quit and that made Abri open one eye.

"Why so-OMG I'm flying!" She said and smiled! Apparently the happy thoughts were the key.

"Wow!" She said as she tilted her head to look down at the bed backwards before she started to hand upside down making the bird tumble off her.

**Hey, hey watch it!** He said and flew down safely to the bed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." She gave a cheeky smile and then tested out herself. Moving her arms to her sides she started to do a frog swim. As she flew red energy surrounded her feet and that made her smile.

'Maybe if I fly fast enough I can make the color red like the power puff girls do!' she giggled and started to goof off.

"I think I got the hang of this." She said and then landed on the ground but not before she tilted forward and almost face planted the ground.  
**I think so, want to test it out? Maybe we can get you out of this place** the bird said and that reminded her of what she when threw. She felt her chest start to hurt when she thought about her dad or how the man with all the answers was killed.

"Right...let's go." She said and when over to where the window was. Slowly she opened it till it was fully open and slid out till she was sitting on the window. It looked like a long way down and that scared her.

"Mummy, blue jay I'm scared..." She said as he landed on her shoulder.

**Name's Falco and yes you should be, but if you do fall I'll just carry you back up** he said and she gave him a 'you're just a small bird look'

**Hey I'm a phoenix remember** he said and waited for her to jump. She was going to jump when she heard the sound of people coming down the hallway.

"Do you hear that?" She asked the bird and he nodded his head.

"What do you think is going to happen if I stay?" She asked looking back at the door.

**Well we don't know if they are a foe or friend so I can't say. But escape sounds like a better plan, try and find that tower.** He said and Abri nodded and gripped the edge of the window to latch herself off.

'I got the officers killed...I can't go back anywhere while I'm here, I have to get home before anyone else gets hurt or I get hurt again...' she thought sadden by the thought. Slowly she leaned forward and was going to take off when she didn't feel weightless like she did flying.

**WAIT! You can't yet! They are-** but the bird was cut off

"STOP!" A voice yelled and Abri tried to turn around to see who it was but ended up only falling fully.

**Abri! **The Falco cried as she started to fall. Grabbing a hold of her shirt he tugged her to a tree branch just below the window that was five feet away.

**Ugh! Why didn't you stop!** He groaned as he carried her in his small form. But she didn't pay any attention she was too worried about falling. When her feet hit the branch she grabbed the trunk and hugged it.

"You missed me up! Why did you have to go and shout like that you could have killed me?" She told Falco and he chirped.

**Well you were so detracted I had to!** He said and Abri's eyes soften.

"Sorry but I don't think you can fly" A girls voice said sarcastically as if she thought Abri just jumped out the window and landed on the branch. Abri and Falco looked up to see a younger looking Integra. Abri's jaw dropped and her inner fan girl wanted to tell her how cool she looked, but that was not the time.

"Well I can." She said but hugging the tree like she was didn't prove her point. Integra just rolled her eyes and said.

"Ok then come back." She took a step back from the window and Abri nodded.

"You got me if I fall?" She asked turning to Falco who was on a small branch above her. He nodded and Abri didn't let go of the tree till she felt herself go an inch off the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Integra asked and Abri sighed.

"Give me a minute, I'm new at this." She snapped, this girl was such a pain already, forget if she looks like Integra! When she got to half an inch off the ground she let go and pushed her legs on the tree enough to make her go in the direction of the window. The girl's eyes widen as Abri started to float her way.

"Told you~!" She laughed and then stopped at the window about three feet away.

"So this is what the reports mint..." She mumbled and Abri raised an eyebrow.

"What reports?" She asked crossing her legs and acted like she was sitting in a chair in midair. Getting over her shock the Integra looking girl said.

"It was a file that was in your hand, come in and we can explain everything." She said and Abri just shook her head.

"I'm going home. I can't remember what has happen to me, first I get taken to some crazy place and have to sleep in a police station, then get kidnapped from there and taken by a crazy man who drugged me and put a chemical in me! THEN! Oh no it doesn't stop there! An S.W.A.T team comes in and KILLS the one that knows what he did to me!" Integra flinched when she said that last part about killing Yami.

"THEN! Oh no that's not all! I wake up again in another strange place and I can talk to a **bird**!" She said motioning to Falco who was flying beside her.

"No offence." She said and the bird chirped back in an 'it's alright' kind of motion.

"We'll let me ablest tell you what's going on. I am Integra Hellsing, we got a report that women and men all ages that have been hanging around an old bridge were getting kidnaped, and traced it to 'the crazy mans' place where we found you and these reports." She said holding up three papers a folder. Her eyes widen as she saw it was the reports the man gave her before he died.

"You want to read them don't you?" She asked, but Abri was too shocked, the girls name was Integra Hellsing, the papers, this was not a dream...she was in a different place; she just realized that's why everyone here had British accent.  
"Yes but I want to go home!" She said and stood up. Integra's eyes soften as Abri's eyes started to water.

"I know you do, and we can help you, trust us." She said Integra held out her hand. Blinking back tears and wiping away one that escaped. She could just fly to the tower, rip open the door and stay in the elevator till she was home….or she could trust this 'Integra' and stay here and learn about what happen to her. Biting her lip and sniffing softly to Abri flew forward into the window and hugged Integra and cried. Integra was shocked by the sudden move but let the girl cry on her shoulder.

"It will be alright...just wait and see..."She said rubbing her back to try and calm her down. By the time Abri calmed down she realized there were two others in the room. Her face heated up as she saw a tall red man standing on the wall watching her with an amusing grin.

'Whoa! Oh my god it's Alucard!' she thought and then suddenly she jumped back in shock forgetting her speed and macho-ness and ended up fly backwards about five feet before she hit the wall.

"Ouch." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. Integra raised an eyebrow and Walter chuckled.

"OH MY GOD IT WALTER TOO!" She suddenly shouted her thought out loud. Everyone's eyes widen. Slowly getting up on her legs that were shaking she looked at all three of them.

"Are you sure I'm just not in some crazy Cosply house?" She asked backing away a little and glanced at the window.

"Coplay?" Integra asked in a confused voice and Abri sweat dropped, ya, this was not a Cosply.

"It's dressing up as Japanese cartoon characters." Walter said as he started toward Abri.

"Well this is no cartoon." A deep voice said beside her. She yelped and saw Alucard just three feet away. Her heart started to beat really fast and her inner fan girl was just screaming 'oh my god he's sexy and scary glom him and run!' but she loved life so she decided to just run if needed. Sadly like any other moment she was frozen in place. With Walter coming for her and Alucard by her side she felt like a trapped dog in a corner with a dog catcher and a leash.

"So how do you know my name?" Walter asked took a few steps forward.

"Lucky guess, you look just like Walter b-b-but your outfit is a bit off, he doesn't have a long vest and your voice is a bit higher than his, p-plus your hair is longer and down." She said and the 'epped' when his eyes turned red. Walter slowly raised his hand and Abri covered her head and ducked down waiting for him to strike her. When she didn't feel anything slowly looked up still covering her head in case a flying shoe were to try and get her. Instead of a shoe it was a hand held out with a confused Walter.

"What did you think I was going to do? Hit you?" He asked as he grabbed one of her hand and pulled the dazed Abri to her feet but she just slipped away from him and hit the wall sliding down and put her head on her knees.

"I don't know...I need a minute to think..." She said as her stomach started to turn. Realization finally hit her like a monkey driving a 4 wheeler followed by Narrator's shadow clones stomping her into the dirt (just the thought of it hurts XD).

"Are you alright?" Integra asked and Abri shrugged. She didn't know if she had gone crazy and this was one of those dreams where you could feel pain or something. She flinched when she felt Alucard move past her.

"This is fun and all, but I'm off to my chambers, I got up early to see a fight but at least I can leave…entertained." He said and Integra didn't bother to answer him.

"Excuse me miss?" Walter said and bent down till he was eye level with her. Abri keep her head down and waited for him to say something else.

"Would you answer our question?" He asked and Abri looked up at him and just said.

"You're not supposed to be real..."

**Abri has decided to stay at Hellsing. Now how will she adjust to her new powers? Well that will have to wait till the next chapter :D **


	3. Abri Mikayla Love

Abri Mikayla Love~  
She sat there in her bed pulling up her knees to her chin, wondering and thinking about how my life is going to change because of what happen. It has been a week and all she learned was the doctor's name was Dr. Yami Shi. Each times her even though about his name it made her shiver. Because of him she had super powers, it was good, but she has been also floating everywhere and even got stuck on the ceiling a few times. She was not a big fan of heights, not a fear, just a strong dislike and that didn't mix with the face that she could make things freeze when she breaths out in a sigh and iced the hallway floor which she spend a few hours running back and forward flying people across the ice. Because of her strength she was able to easily take them and carts across and back. She even had to clean the hallway herself because the maids keep slipping.  
Finally learned she could also breathe fire and let's just say Walter made her mop up the hallway. But on the plus side Integra found that she could deliver messages to anyone across the manor and help lift things because one Alucard wouldn't do it because he was free ( like he would do it any way if he wasn't) Just thinking of Alucard made Abri a little depressed. She thought she would see her grate hero here and be happy. But turns out he's a jerk and irritating. Usually if someone in the manor pops out and scares her she would laugh but when he did it, it was just getting because he tries to make her pee on herself. Soon it started to get annoying because he was always looking down on her for some reason.  
Integra said it was just the way he was but she thought otherwise. He just hated her and she knew it! Maybe because she told him how much of a fan she was of him…. Then asked to glomp him but hey it was just a question! Plus with in only one week she had to get in time with how things worked. Because training was everyday but the weekends, she had Seras train her because Abri almost broke one of the Geese arms when they touched her arm making her jump and slap it away to hard.  
But she didn't mind the Wild Geese because they treated her like an innocent child after the first day. They also found it funny that she trips on air and they even stopped cursing around her. When one did Pip would slap them upside the head, but Abri didn't mind it was funny to see them get hit but also asked Pip to not cause them pain. But as for everyone else they acted like the Hellsing she knew, But Seras was a bit more adult like mentally even if she was trapped at 19 physically. Integra was a little bit like Integra but more of a lazy want to have fun teen too, plus her hair was to her elbows and Integra's was longer. Also she did have the same glasses and only wore them and a suit if a meeting was that day. Walter was polite and it took her a day of repeating "I love you too" to get him to stop saying. "Miss Love." Sometimes he calls her by her middle name, Mikayla, but so does Integra if she's in trouble.

"Mikayla!" Walter's voice rang into her open bed room door. Abri flinched and fear struck her heart as his voice called out to her. Rushing to get there she jumped off the bed and was going to fly through the door when the covers got wrapped around her leg.  
~WALTER~  
He sighed as he saw that the box had not been moved. He asked Abri to move it yesterday and it was still here! As he walked down the hall he saw her door was open and decided a reasonable punishment.  
"Mikayla!" He shouted loudly knowing her super hearing would make it so she heard him more. The sound of a squeak and a yelp, following by a big crash lead him to believe his plan worked out. With a smile he started to her room and moved the door open more.

"Abri?" He asked innocently and looked around the room. He didn't see her anywhere but the sound of someone knocking behind the door caught his attention. He stepped in the room and closed the door to find Abri upside down on the wall crashed into it.

"uh….hi?" She asked and then started to slid down the wall and hit her head on the ground first. The cover that was wrapped around her leg fell on her body and she started to roll around.

"Ugh! Get it off it wants to eat me!" She yelled. With all the rolling she was doing the cover soon just wrapped tightly around her so she just looked like a red worm on the ground. Walter couldn't help but frown and shake his head at that. Grabbing a hand full of the cover he started to drag the screaming Abri down the hall way and over to the box. But while he was walking he noticed Alucard and Integra in the hall talking.  
"Is something the matter?" He asked as he asked and Integra looked at him and nodded.  
"It seems that we have an intruder…but we can't seem to locate him. Plus Alucard here sees it as a gave of hid and go seek and Pip and Seras are out on a mission right now." She said looking out the window in thought. Walter nodded and then put hands near his vest pockets.

"Am I in need of service?" He asked hands slowly inching to his pocket but Integra held her hand up and shook her head.

"I believe she was thinking of a more….un tested method am I right Master?" He teased and Integra's face slightly became red.  
"Stay out of my head Alucard, at least do your _EX _master that much." She sighed and then started to walk down the hall with both vampires walking after.  
"I thought this would be a good lesson in tracking for Abri. She has yet to scratch that level and we don't have time or brave enough men to have marked and have Abri after them. When I asked even Pip didn't want to do it. Something about a glomp gone wrong or something along the lines of 'glomp of death' but I have no clue what a glomp is."  
Alucard's eye twitched at the name.  
~Abri~  
'He left me in this blanket!' She thought and in annoyance wormed away hoping by the time he reached a place the blanket would be lost. Rolling to her left her 'ouffed' as she hit a wall.  
"Mer, let's try another way." She said to herself and then rolled the other way. She knew she finally rolled the right way when she didn't hit any walls or knocked over any lamps. Slowly she tried to turn a corner when a voice called out to her.  
"HEY!" It shouted and scared her.  
"AWHAHH!" She cried as the corner was suddenly turned into stairs and she tumbled down ward. She bumped her head, her back, her knee, her thing-a-ma-bob, and then finally hit the bottom stair. The sound of a rushing pair of feet came to her and started to slowly unwrapped her. When she finally saw light she blinked a few times and rubbed her head. A hand took her hand and she finally blinked and her eyes when wide as she saw a new person.  
"Hello my dear are you all right? That was a nasty fall you took!" He said and she felt herself blush. She really couldn't help it he was hot! He looked like Haji from Blood+! But, more American like and he had blue eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail that when to his shoulders and he wore a suit like Sebastian.  
"Umm, I-I guess I am?" She said and he laughed and pulled her gently up and put his hand on her shoulder. Shivering a bit and flinching away wrapping her arms around herself she stepped away from him.  
"Oh just fine!" She said and then did a U turn and marched.  
"See just fi-" Then a wall jumps out in front of her making her fall on her butt.  
"Ugh, at least I didn't break the wall this time…" She mumbled and felt the man lift her up by her arms and set her down on her feet.

"My Taboo are we not?" He asked and Abri blushed.  
"No! Just getting use to this place! I'm new here Mr. Fancy words, by the way the way you speak is beast! Also are you new?" She asked jumping up and down and the young man laughed.  
"Yes I am, fresh out of collage might I add!" He laughed and Abri couldn't help but join in. He was charming and also very kind, what girl wouldn't be happy to be around someone like this that laughs with you instead of yell when you miss up? Ya the people here were nice but they have also wanted to make her cry because she keeps making mistakes because of her powers, or she speaks to bold and the most common one was 'American' because of her accent. They were nice but that didn't mean she was friends with all of them. But she saw everyone as her friend even Alucard or the maids that keep giving her the stink eye because of all the messes she makes.  
"So what is a fine young lady doing here by herself?" He asked and she rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Just trying to get back to my room before I am called to the Head's office." She laughed and he smiled.  
"Oh~ I never got your name!" She said and the young man blinked before he gave an anime closed eye smile and bowed to her.  
"George D. Darwin at your service my lady, may I have the honor of knowing your name?" He asked sitting back up.  
"Abri M. Love but just call me Abri please." She laughed at the thought of how she had to get Walter to not call her by her last name. George smiled and then was tense for a second before quickly looking at his watch.  
"Of course Abri, now I am in need somewhere at the moment, I shall see you later?" George asked and Abri blushed. No one has ever asked her that before, well her friends have but not a hot guy she just met!  
"Well um depends but if you do see me don't be scared to say hello!" She smiled and George nodded and bowed to her before turning the corner. Abri didn't stop waving till he was gone and slowly dropped her head to her face that was slightly warm. Then down to her fast beating heart that was softly pulsing a bit faster than normal.  
"There you are! I thought you had hurt yourself!" Walter said as he ran down the hall. She blinked and then turned to see him with paper work in his hands.  
"I was trying to find you but also needed this ran through the house which is YOUR job. Now I have things to do! Report to Integra and tell her you are in one piece." He said before running off after he put the papers in her hand and when in the direction George turned to.  
'Wonder what's got him in a rush…' She thought and then shrugged before running the papers to the right places as she when to Integra's office. Then suddenly she bumped into a maid that had stood up from getting the dustpan and Abri hit her on accident making them both tumble into the ground.  
"OHHHH YOUR USELESS GIRL! GO! We have had enough of your trouble! Go!" She said threating her with the broom as Abri tried to get all the papers.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't see you!" She said brushing her bangs behind her ear so she could see where the papers where but she was also panicking because of the angry maid behind her.  
"GET your papers and go!" She said and then three other maids came and checked on the maid she knocked down.  
"Trouble girl she is!" One said.  
"Very! She doesn't need to be in this house! Almost a week and she had caused lots of trouble!"  
Cant' do anything right! Just fly away no don't fly that's what made this accident!" They said and Abri felt tears come to her eyes as she quickly got all the papers up and flew down the hall. When the first tear came out and she closed her eye for a second to get it away a Geese turned around the corner and she almost hit him too.  
"WATCH IT!" He shouted and shook his fist at her. Turning the corner she stopped flying because it was giving her nothing but trouble.  
'What's with everyone today?! I do this all the time and today they all snap at me?' she thought sadly. She didn't even try to hurry to Integra's office now. But when she was around the corner she saw Integra bump into Alucard's chest. Quickly moving back around the corner so they wouldn't see her down the long hallway she held her breath. Her super hearting could hear all the words they said, she could slightly hear Integra's heart beating a bit faster and that was just breaking Abri's.  
'Am I jealous? 'She asked herself and shook her head. She couldn't be! After all she has only known Alucard for…well a long time but he has known her for three days! Still it hurt to see Alucard holding Integra's hand when she peeped around the corner about to fully step out. Suddenly the air felt kind of numb and she felt numb too. Two hands landed on her shoulder and she didn't even move. All she could feel was the emotion of pain and sorrow.  
"Hurts doesn't it?" He asked and she dully nodded. Her brown eyes slowly becoming misty and blank.  
"Most of the people in the house hate you because of your gift, poor baby." The person said and then hugged her to his chest. Just feeling a tear drop from her eye Abri still didn't do anything. It was like she was stuck.  
"Let me lend you a hand and help ease the pain. But if I do…you have to do something for me…." The man chuckled.  
"You have to kill someone and she's thorn in my side, but don't worry you won't be in control of your body or actions. So it will make it all the better." But the sound of footsteps suddenly made the man stop. Growling lightly everything suddenly when back to normal but she was still numb.  
"Just remember, if you need to, I can take the pain away." The voice said and Abri nodded and next thing she knows Integra is snapping in her face.  
integra~ (Continuing where we left off with them)  
Walter opened the doors to Integra's office and she sat at her desk.  
"Alucard, do you happen to know what this 'glomp' is?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes.  
"I am not sure but it can't be good. When she first told me about a 'glomp' I found it very strange and rude." He in an irritated voice. Integra put her hands in her lap and turned her chair to him.  
"You have to remember one she's American and from a different world." She pointed out and motioned with her hands each point. Alucard just looked back at her and Integra tried to keep eye contact but then the sudden thought of something came into her brain.  
"Where is Abri?" She asked. Suddenly, Walter when paler than Alucard and froze up. Alucard looked at him also with a grin.  
"What's wrong Walter?" He asked as Walter shifted his weight to his other leg nervously.  
"Well you see, while in the hall that rolled up blanket I had…." He slowly stopped talking and nervously glanced backed at the door. Integra suddenly stood up and rushed over to him.  
"Walter what did you do?!" Integra asked and he took a step back from the panicking Integra. Alucard raised her eyebrow.  
"What's so bad about what's going on, the girl is annoying and I have only been here three times this week." He said and Walter and Integra looked at him like he was crazy.  
"But as for the other days you have not things have been hectic! She iced over the hallway by accident, then melted the ice and it was full of water, then she broke the cheese spray top and covered the kitchen with cheese, then there was the time…" as she when on Alucard started to laugh.  
"This girl caused that damage?" He asked and Integra and Walter nodded seriously.  
"She also was the one who broke off the hand from the marble statue and put it in a flower vase till she found someone to tell she broke it. Also she broke one of the geese arms." Integra rubbed her temples just thinking about it. But she didn't blame her because she as good at heart but her new ability's made it hard for her to adjust plus she has been distant because she wants to go home.  
"Now Walter where is she?" Integra asked again and he felt sweat going down the back of his neck.  
"I…left her wrapped in a blanketdownthehall!" He said all together and then rushed out the door before Integra could comment. Plus she was too much in shock. But Alucard was laughing his head off.  
"He left 'her' in the hallway? It had also slipped my mind that there was a living being in the blanket when he saw him in the hall!" Integra growled and then sat back at her desk. Alucard and her talked for a little bit about this and that then when her phone rung she answered it then quickly slammed it down after hearing what the person had to say.  
"The intruder has left another mark! It said 'I am the only one you need' this fool wants miss with our heads." She huffed then stood up and glared at the chuckling Alucard then pushed at his chest.  
"Come on! Master or not I need you with in the next week get that intruder away!" She said and he grinned and humored her by letting her push him backwards out the door.  
"A week….enough time to miss with the master minds head himself…don't worry he will not get out without me knowing. But as far as locating him I will wait a while to see what he's after, but one more thing that I need to say to make this official…." She shoved him and he let her push him back like if she pushed a human. This gave Integra a shock and when he suddenly stood still as stone again she crashed into his chest. She blushed and moved back and Alucard just took her hand put it up to his lips.  
"As you wish master….." He said and then vanished. Integra growled and then started off to search for Abri who is still not back. Turning the corner she saw her there frozen and one tear falling down her cheek.

"Abri." She said but no answer. Snapping in her face she waved her hand and did some more silly hand motions before finally getting her attrition.  
~Abri~  
"Abri!" Integra shouted and Abri slight flinched and looked at her.  
"Abri why are you crying?" She asked pointing to a single tear on her face.  
"Nothing! It's just my eyeliner making my eyes irritated! Well better get the papers to where they need!" She said and Integra nodded.  
"Yes now go before Walter gets you in trouble. Also STAY out of trouble yourself." She said and Abri had to take all of her energy to not make a snappy comment back but it slipped.  
"Ok fine! It's not like I DON'T try." Turning quickly on her heels Abri marched off. She felt really mad right now! Usually if she's mad with someone she just puffs and huffs or cries. But she has never been mad like this before! It was like something inside her snapped. Slowly as she walked down the hall also her cloths became a dark gray color and her eyes dulled. She saw Pip walking down the hallway and rush up to her.  
"Hey you left your bag in the training room, try not to leave it there someone can trip over it." He said halfway serious.  
"Well I tripped over your towel and all you guys did was laugh." She said snatching the bag from him and kept walking.  
"What's up her pants?!" Pip thought growling and took off in the other direction.  
"Oh right when the wrong way." He said to himself and then took a right.  
During the rest of the day no one was even going to get close to Abri, she just didn't talk and after the rumor of what happen with Pip, Integra, and other maids that she snapped at that day, she had a little black bubble that was around her like a dark cloud.  
"She might just be PMSing." Pip growled and Seras slapped him upside the head.  
"Or it's because she's just missing home and doesn't know how to deal with it. She is the type of person to keep things to herself sometime. Even if she does talk a lot." Seras said and sat down next to him.  
"But the way she is taking it out on everyone is not right, it's like she has changed over the past two days. Going from happy to being for forgiveness to snappy and in a 'flip off' kind of attitude. "Integra said as Walter put two cubs of sugar in her tea. Alucard sat in the chair silently thinking about his information. Last time he was here was when it started and he just came back today and this was the first she heard of it. But earlier he tried to scare her and she didn't even jump, just walked right passed him and flipped him off.  
"What should we do?" Walter asked and Integra shook her head.  
"It's something I need to think about too." Integra sighed and then stood up and gulped down her tea.  
"I am going to bed now. Thank you for the tea Walter." She nodded to him and he bowed back.  
"Alucard as always you are welcome to go into any empty room or your old room." She said as she walked out with Seras following behind. Walter took the tray and got everything on it as Alucard stood up and was about to phase threw the wall.  
"Alucard, I have a request for you." Walter asked not looking up from his task. Alucard stopped in front of the wall and waited.  
"This is not normal, I may have known her for little over a week but something is going on with her." Walter said and Pip nodded.  
"The girl had gone nuts, and not the good kind like when I first saw her." Pip said and walked out. Alucard was silent and didn't say anything as he stepped into the wall leaving Walter alone in the room. He sighed and smiled, Alucard was going to help.  
~Abri's room~  
Abri sat at her dresser in her chair with her hair down as a man brushes her hair slowly and whispering to her. Abri just nodded absentmindedly eye dull and almost empty.  
"Remember I am the one here for you, I am here when no one else is." He said and petted her hair as her put down the brush as he picked up the nonmoving girl bride style. He moved the covers then laid sat her up on the bed and sat next to her leaning her on his chest and petting her hair.  
"I am your home." He said and Abri's eyes drooped and sadden.  
"Home…..I wanna go home…." She said sleepy and her eyes started to water.  
"Shhh, I am your home. Sleep now, a day or so and it will all go away…" He said to her and Abri's eyes slowly closed and she was knocked out by the time his hand touched her head again. Staying there and whispering over and over again.  
"I am your only friend, you just need me." He then laid her down when someone walked down the hall opening the window and letting a quick swift wind blow any sign of him out the window, he soon followed after and vanished. Walter opened the door and looked at the sleeping Abri and looked at the open window. It was kind of hot in her room so he thought she opened it to air it out. Slowly closing the door again he when back to his task before bed.  
An hour later a dark figure formed in the corner of her room on the chair. The shadow took its shape and Alucard looked stayed there. He was bored and there was nothing else to do. So he decided to try and find something to do. To his luck Abri was sitting up in bed half dazed looking lost. Her bed sheets where moved slightly and where down to her knees. Turning slowly she saw Alucard and her eyes glowed a little turning less dark.  
"Sleepy?" Alucard asked and her eyes grew a little more bight but then dulled again as she nodded.  
"Why are you up?" He asked and she just turned back and looked right in front of her not saying anything. This bothered Alucard, she was not fun anymore. He had not had a chance to really miss with he and she was already breaking. Getting up he walked across the room.  
"Lay down." He commanded more than asked and Abri looked at him and he flashed his eyes at her and he heart her heart speed up and eyes show a little excitement. Usually by now she would have run off to Seras talking about how mean he was for commanding her yet so 'beast' for doing something she saw him do in the so called show they were. But this was just a small reaction so what was wrong with her. None the less she laid down any way and he covered her up. He saw her face was losing its color, not really its physical color but more of the kind that tells a person 'hey I am nice and love to make people smile' Now she looked like someone was feeding off her emotions and making her empty and broken.  
"Abri….." He mumbled saying her name for the first time. This made her eyes spark more but then slowly dulled back down.  
"Good night…" He said and turned away.  
"Good…night…" Her sleepy voice softly said, if not for his hearing he would have never heard it. Not turning back Alucard when to his room and sat at his coffin thinking.  
'Feeding offs her emotions…..' but he knew he was just a few hours away from his answer.

**Ok so another chapter! So for now on I guess I am going to write chapters until I feel like it leave it off at a good point :D So who is this man that's been bothering Abri? Does Alucard have a small baby doll in his coffin he holds like a teddy bear! Is Pip really a girl?! Find out next time! (I kid about the doll and girl thing XD …..Am I? )**


	4. Feeling Better Takes Time

She woke up feeling e ven worse than yesterday. Her body felt like jelly, she felt depressed, she felt her voice starting to fade out but finds it suddenly goes up times ten when someone makes her mad. Also talking about mad she gets worked up over stupid stuff now. If someone just looked at her wrong she would snap at them. She almost got into a fight with a maid that decided to talk back to her because she pushed down another maid for getting in her way. If Walter was not there to stop her she would have broken every bone in the girl's body.

Shaking her head trying to forget all her problems she slipped out of bed and when to her dresser. Looking in the mirror she saw that her hair had become dull, her eyes dull and had darkness under them. Reaching up to her face she wondered how it took her only a few days to go from red cheeks to pale gray ones. Looking back at her flat hair she smiled slightly and felt happy for a second. She has always hated her curly hair and wanted it flat, now she had that. Taking a strand of her hair she gently ran her fingers threw her hair and felt a small glow inside her chest.

Taking a comb she got all the knots out of her hair. To her delight it didn't take long to get her hair combed out. Taking her bangs and parting it to the left she pulled the rest of her hair into four ponytails kind of like Gaara's sister from Naruto but her bangs were mostly on her left and down to her mouth. Looking back at her hard work she smiled a bit more and laughed. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped. Shivering she started to look threw her draws for something to wear. Little did she knew, a hand was reaching out to her from the shadows. It touched her back, she slowly started to feel stiff again.

'That's right…become dull….let me add you to my collection…' a voice rung in the room but Abri didn't hear it. Suddenly the hand jerked back and slid back into the shadows.

'That's weird, the room is warmer now.' Abri thought and then sat up after finding a shirt that finally fit her. Suddenly the energy she lost when up a little bit. A knock at her door got her attention. She didn't like others to see her in her night wear but she really didn't care at the moment. It was the silk nightgown she wore her first time here and about everyone had saw her in them.

"Come in." She said as she bent down to get some pants. Alucard opened the door to her surprise, one because Walter decided not to wake her up anymore because she always yelled at him also no one was brave enough to knock on her door.

~Alucard~

Integra sighed and looked at the irritated Alucard.  
"The reason you called me here is why?" He asked with a frown. Integra really didn't want to wake him up but this was important.

"The intruder left another note." She said and Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"But what does this have to do with me right now early in the morning?" He asked and leaned against the wall crossing his arms to her chest.

"Well he's threating now, it didn't really say so but we are guessing that's what he's doing." She explained then paused waiting for a second. She was really hoping her theory was wrong but there's no telling. But when he heard the intruder was threating his first thought was Integra.

"I know what you are thinking but no not me. But let me see if you can figure it out. We found three more messages that were written a few days ago but have yet to stumble on. One was 'She will be mine' another was 'the raging fire is what fuels me'…..but the last one is what really makes me thing that it's a threat to a life." She said but when on knowing Alucard wouldn't answer.

"The last one said 'My little doll.'" She put her hands on her desk and fiddled with anything in reach.

"A doll?" He asked and Integra nodded.

"Let me explain further. "

_**FLASH BACK**_

Integra and Walter sat in the drawing room having tea and going over paper work that was due within a week.

"Walter do you think that Abri is alright? She's been acting like this for a while and it's worrying me. She's becoming life less also, until someone makes her mad." She added and put down a paper and picked up the next one.

"Well she is acting strange, even more every day. Just like a doll." He nodded and then froze. Integra looked up from the paper and then also froze.

"Hellsing stay still." Walter said and started to look around the room. Integra didn't move but she started to shiver as the temperature dropped drastically. Suddenly the sound of knifes scraping against the wall got their attention. Integra covered her ears to get the horrible noise out and even Walter looked in pain by the sound. The sound was too much for her and she fell to the floor and curled up into a ball and screamed out.

"Integra!" Walter yelled and just as quickly as it when the sound vanished as did the cold air. Running over to Integra he helped her up.

"Are you alright!?" He asked and she nodded and then shook her head out to get the dizziness away.

"Walter what was that?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. He shook his head and then started to look around the room. Integra's ears were still ringing and it started to give her a headache, laying her head on the couch. Tried from the suddenly pain she rested her eyes. Then suddenly she felt a drop of water on her forehead. She opened her eyes for a second and looking up she pulled her hand up to her mouth to keep from screaming. Walter's head snapped over to her to see her muffled scream and then looked up.  
There carved into the ceiling written in blood was 'My little doll'.

~Integra and Alucard~

Alucard looked up at the dried blood.

"We send a search wire down there but didn't see a body and there was no blood trail. We also looked to see if anyone could have sent it threw a tube but nothing there either." Integra told him and then a maid came up to talk to her. Thinking hard, Alucard wondered if it was true. Suddenly the feeling of something flashed by him. Snapping his head to the left he ran a step and vanished.

"Alucard- where did he go?" Integra almost yelled. But he was far off no following on the intruders tail. He soon got to the third floor and then it vanished.

"Where did he go?" He asked himself. It was like the oar of the intruder was everywhere and he couldn't pin point where the strongest point was. Walking down the hallway he waited till the slightest bit of energy when up but didn't feel anything. Looking at the two halls he could go down he waited for a second.

"Bingo." He grinned and took off down the left hall. Finally it lead him to Abri's room where most of the dark oar was coming from. It was not very strong at all but strong enough for him to detect it. But then it vanished into thin air again. Narrowing his eyes Alucard when up to her door and knocked on it.

"Come in." Abri said and when he walked in her eyes when wide. Ignoring her look he used his third eye to scan the room.

"Good morning." He said.

"go-good morning!" She said and then gave a little bow and then blushed.

"ah, sorry I did that! I just did it at school because I like anime and….and….I…so why are you up?" She asked blushing and studding. He chuckled in his head and smirked. She was so amusing, it also looked like she had got getter. She has a slight glow on her cheeks and her eyes showed hot ashes, not a fire just yet or even a spark. When he took a closer look at her he saw a thin layer of dark oar around her middle back.

'So what does he was after her.' Alucard thought and then turned to Abri who was waiting for an answer.

"Your being used by the intruder." He simply said and closed the door behind him. Abri tensed a little when he closed the door.

"What do you mean used?" She asked and Alucard just ignored her and when over to the middle of her room looking over things.

"Meaning you will be put under my watch for now on till we know what he's after." Alucard took a book off the floor she had thrown at wall and read the cover.

"Wait someone is after me? Who?" She asked and when up to him but stopped when he glanced over at her.

"We don't know but we know that he has feed of your emotions for the last few days. Taking them and trying to turn you into a doll." He sat down the book and then turned to her.

"So you will be under my watch, now do you get it?" He asked and Abri stood there for a second.

"Wait so that's why I have felt all depressed and crap?!" She yelled and Alucard growled making her jump back.

"Pack your things, you are going to live with me till we get this mess over with." He said and then walked through the wall.

"WAIT!" She ran forward to the wall and crashed into it.

'not a smart idea…. Or my best.' She thought as she rubbed her head. After standing there for a few minutes Abri started to get paranoid. Looking at her closet and bed she thought about the movie Halloween, Prom Night, Prom Night two, SAW! Looking around the room she tried to comfort her self by humming the 'mission Impossible' theme song. Quickly going over to the dresser like a ninja doing slow motion flips in the air she giggled and then she opened it and was about to start packing when another knock from the door scared the life out of her.

"Yes?" She asked standing in a 'ready to fight' position.

"Master Alucard has asked me to tell you that he will be taking you to buy cloths. Just wear something for today and give Seras back her clothing items, but pack anything else you own." Walter's voice rung threw the door then he stepped in and had a suit case. Blinking she watched him sit it down and then go off.

'Wonder why he took off so fast.' She thought then shrugged. Opening the window she made along whistle and then started to pack her things. She only had her laptop bag that Hellsing got for her at the police station, now a suit case, but nothing else. So what is it for when they got the stuff? After waiting for a while Falco finally came in.

**Wow! That was the longest! I wondered when you were going to summon me! **He said and Abri just sighed.

"Well I haven't been in the best of moods for a while." She admitted and Falco flew over to the bed post as Abri fell backwards on her bed and then cuddled with a pillow.

**Hn, tell me all about it, but I knew something was wrong because you look like you got the color drained out of you.** He said and Abri sat up still holding the pillow to her chest and told him about the week while he was gone.

**Well that does sound bad, but why did Alucard have to take you? He's free right and Seras is powerful enough.** Falco said and Abri had to think about that.

'Why is he taking me and protecting me…' she has a little flash of him loving her and running to her with a rose in his hand to pick her up but that just made her laugh. Falco hopped on her knee right in front of her face.

**Hey each time you laugh or smile your color comes back**! He pointed out and Abri put her hands on her face.  
"I am not that pale." She remarked and he chirped in a laughing way.

**No your energy was really gray tone, also physically too you are a bit gray but, you know.** He fluttered in the air for a second before going back on her knee. A knock came at her door and Abri turned her head and when stiff. She had forgotten about being in danger because Falco was here and Walter distracted her but now she was in fear again. Before she could answer Alucard came across the door from a portal and made her yelp and almost fall off the bed.

"Oh my Pangaea! You scared me to death!" She said and even Falco was chirping rapidly.

"Why are you not ready?" He asked and she blinked and moved the pillow to look down at herself.

"Oh…hahha... got paranoid and didn't want to be alone so I called Falco and….. well not I just need to change into cloths then I will be ready!" She said nervously as Alucard narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get dressed." He said then phased out. Letting out a breath of relive she let go of the pillow and ran over to her draws. Grabbing the easiest thing she could and going to the bathroom, she hurried and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got dressed with in five minutes. Running to her closet and spending a minute convincing Falco to go in and check it out first, she grabbed some black convers and almost thigh high black and red stripped socks from the draw. Putting her socks on she got her left shoe on but was trying to hope to the door while dragging her suit case with her.

'almost there!' She thought and then next thing she knows she trips over her untied laces and into something soft.

"bah!" She said as she grabbed on to the thing with one hand pulling them down. After the person cursed she was able to look up at them. Turns out it was Walter coming to get her and right now she was nose to nose with him.

"O-h m-y Pangaea! I'm sorry Walter!" She blushed and he blushed (do vampire blush…..oh well the do now!)

"Mikayla watch here you are going!" Walter said and she moved back down on the floor to move away from him.

"Someone could have got hurt." He said and Abri just nodded and wanted him to get off but he was so set on lecturing her that he didn't pay attrition that he was getting closer and closer and she couldn't move away anymore because she was already skull to floor.

"It is-" Next thing she knows Walter is sent flying across the room by something. By the time she sits up she sees a shadow slid its way across the floor and back to Alucard's shadow.

"Walter." He hissed in a tone that made even Abri shiver. Walter held his bleeding shoulder that has a hole from where the shadow impaled him. Shaking in fear Abri watched as Alucard walked over to Walter.

"Tell me what were you doing just a few seconds ago?" He asked as he walked closer and closer, Walter gulped and leaned against the wall.

"Mikayla fell on me-" "Looked more like you fell on her." He cut him off and reached inside his coat. Abri's eyes opened wide as he took out the Jackle.

"I was just was lecturing her about watching where she was going Master." He hissed as his shoulder was healing. It when from a hole to just skin and now he just had a hole in his shirt. When Alucard reached up to take out his other gun Abri got up on her shaking legs and rushed over there with in a second and put her hands on his stomach and pushed him slightly. Alucard looked down at her and Abri was going to speak but his eyes flashed and she was left speechless.

"I-I-"She started but couldn't finish. His eyes when down to where her hands where on his stomach, her arms twitched because she was about to jerk them away but she didn't move for Walters safety.

"I- fell on him! I-it's true! Please don't hurt him anymore! If he had not rolled over I would have twisted my arm on the suit case!" She begged and she felt her arms kind of turn to jelly. But it was true he had flipped them over because of that. Her arm was like a silly string in the handle of the suit case.

"But remember you are not a weak human anymore." He reminded her. She was speechless, she had forgotten about her being normal Alucard looked down hard at her and she just couldn't stand the heat of the glare so she looked at her hands that where on his stomach. She wanted to close her eyes and wait for something bad or good to happen.


	5. Just a note!

Just wanted to thank the three people who left reviews to my story :D thank you very much devildog452, amber0098, and Randomperson . You guys inspire me to write more and keep chapters up!

I also needed to put a chapter break in because of chapter numbering reasons. But putting a useless blank page is stupid so I wanted to represent these people. :D so THANK YOU! But I am updating the next chapter after this so I am not trolling you guys :D :D


	6. Fun at the Mall

_**OK here is where you guys left off! This chapter and the last one were together because I was just typing and had to split it but here ya go!**_

Alucard grabbed her hand and jerked her forward as he spun on his heels and walked to her room. Abri looked back on the shocked Walter giving him a little wave before she was pulled into her room and a weak smile as a silent 'I'm sorry'.

When they got to her room Alucard had not let go of her hand but picked up her suit case then walked back out and down the opposite side of the hall. When Abri looked back she didn't see Walter or his blood on the floor. She was pretty confused at when and how he cleaned it so fast. But she had to concentrate on walking. His long steps where kind of hard to match when she was shorter than him. But he is like 6'3 and she was 5'6 so a… she reached almost right below his shoulder? Finally she got the hand of walking and then she realize they are still holding hands. Blushing slightly she tried to ignore it but she couldn't. She also couldn't help but notice his hands where kind of warm, a bit below body temp… but still warm. Also she felt like a little kid holding her dad's hand because of how big they were.

When they started to get to another hall Abri didn't know which way they were going so she waited for Alucard to lead…..nope! She just thought they were going straight but when his hand tightened around hers and gently pulled her to the left she laughed nervously and when back by his side falling into step as best as she could again. The pressure that his hands had when he pulled her still was not off but she liked it, it made her feel special and she could feel her heart beat in her chest just a bit more. When they got to the main stairs there were a few people around there and down stairs.

All eyes turned to her and Alucard's hands. She wanted to let go but was too scared by the amount of people looking at her. They looked at her like they hated her, but she couldn't remember why, all she remembers is them making her made then them stomping off in anger or she was suddenly down the hall. A tug from Alucard made her come back to reality as they descended down. She felt shaky as she walked down from all the eyes watching her that she almost missed a step. Holding on to Alucard's hand tighter and moving closer to him but far enough so she didn't trip both of them.

Looking over to her he saw she was slightly panicked. He didn't mind the looks but Abri was freaking out about it, he was slightly able to read her mind and all he got was 'not remembering'. But it is really hard to read her mind. Something was blocking him, the Chemical X, maybe it. When she held his hand tighter he knew that she was getting more nervous.

"Relax." He said and Abri snapped her head to him as he broke the silence. Giving a slight nod she let loose of his hand a little bit as they were almost at the end of the stairs. When they got to the door Seras, Integra, and Pip were waiting for them.

"hi." She said with a soft smile but then frowned, her face showing guilt. She knew she had said some mean words to them even if she can't remember. But by the look on Integra's face she could tell it was a shock to see her speaking in an inside voice.

"Hello, feeling better?" Integra asked and Abri nodded and shifted her weight to her left leg almost bumping into Alucard. In slight panic she let go of his hand and Alucard just didn't say anything. The trio looked to Alucard and Abri's hand for a second also shocked. Pip was about to say something when Alucard gave him a look. Coughing to cover up the fact he was going to say something.

"Well Master, are you off now?" Seras asked and he nodded.

"I will call you when we get to the house." Alucard said and Integra said stepped so he could go out the door.

"Sorry." Abri mumbled as she walked by all of them in a weak voice.

"It's quite alright, we know it was not completely your fault." Integra said and the other two nodded.

"Come Abri." Alucard said and she quickly rushed out the door to see a motorcycle and a short limo. AS they got closer Abri started to get confused. But when Alucard pulled her to the limo she just stayed quiet and did what she was told.

'She acts like a dog on a leash' Alucard thought in amusement. He opened the door for her motioning for her to get in.

"Sit." He said grinning at his inside joke.

"Thank you." She said and literally hopped in the car. The window to the front seat of the car rolled down and there was Walter.

"WALTER! You are ok!" She smiled and crawled over to him because the roof of the car was not high enough to stand up in.

"Yes quite alright." He smiled as she hugged him.  
'Her color is coming back, just a few hours of not having the intruder around did some good,' he thought as she hugged him tightly from behind because she couldn't fit through the window enough to hug him regularly. Suddenly she heard the sound of the motorcycle. Ignoring it and concentrating on Walter she asked.

"Nothing is hurt right?" he just chuckled and turned back around.

"It's just a short lick of what he usually gives me, thank you for saving me the trouble of cleaning all that blood." The sound of the motorcycle revving its engine made Walter sigh.

"Now get out seatbelt on." Walter said as he put the car in drive. Scrambling back to her seat she buckled her seat belt and waited for the car to move. It felt so weird to be in the limo because one she had not been outside the walls of Hellsing but only once and that was when she was kidnapped. Looking up at the ceiling she started to get bored. Laying her head on the back of the seat and sighed.

'I wonder what London will be like…'she thought and then yawned. She was getting really restless and when she was restless her legs started to hurt her. Sighing again she finally just realize what she was wearing. It was a black and red skirt that looked like it was from the shugo chara uniforms, her thigh high black and red stripped socks, and a button up collar shirt. She looked like she was going to school! But she had on black combat boots instead.

'Seras has a school uniform?' she wondered and then was knocked out of her thoughts when the door opened. She jumped and held her hand to her chest.

"Pangaea Alucard you keep scaring me to death!" She said and he just smirked.

"Come, we have a lot to do." He said and she nodded. Getting out of the car carefully being mindful she had a skirt on, she pulled it down but sadly it was still three inches above her knees but for in the back.

'curse you anime!' she thought and then was suddenly shoved to the side.

"hn?!" she said as she saw a car speed by her. Looking around she saw she was on a sidewalk standing next to Alucard.

"It says don't walk." He said bored and then suddenly the walking light turned green and everyone started to walk. Panicking thinking she would get lost she grabbed his coat on his arm and slowly go past the moving wave of people.

"Is it always this busy?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not very but at times yes." He replied and Abri gripped his sleeve harder as a man tried to pass threw them but she didn't want to risk letting him go.

"Excuse me!" he said and then when he got to close Abri forced herself to let go because she didn't want to get in this angry man's way. Finally he brushed past them and hit her shoulder on the way threw.

"These people are rude." She mumbled and rubbed her shoulder. That guy had really boney shoulder! Even if it didn't hurt she could still mentally imagine the pain. Alucard looked back at the man for a second and just kicked a stone with his shoe that bounced off the wall and into his hand. Not even turning around he flicked it over his shoulder and to her amazement it hit the man in a hurry in the back of the head.

"Wow!" She said as he rubbed the back of his head and started to yell at the nearest person to him. Biting her lip trying not to laugh but failed and ended up covering her mouth with her hands.

'Man I need a coat with long sleeves!' she thought as she remembers she did like people seen her face sometimes. But mostly because she might have done something embarrassing or she wanted to flop her arms around like a while chicken. The man finally back to see her laughing and Alucard grinning, he narrowed his eyes and quickly rushed over there raising his fist.

"I know I was you who did it!" he yelled angrily heading their way. A little bit of fear and excitement hit her hard as she grabbed his hand and starts to run. Not running but walking fast he followed her down the street. She was about to leave him around the corner when he gently pulled her and other direction. They made their way to two doors which led them into the mall. Her eyes when wide at the mall, it was so big! They were lots elevators and about three floors filled with toy stores, clothing stores, food, and many other things.

"well this is huge!" Abri said with a huge smile. She looked around and suddenly felt very small. There are so many people here and she felt smaller and smaller with each person I walked in. Alucard chuckled at her reaction, he would bother her later but for now they need to get her clothes.

"yes it is very big, but let us move on." Turning his head to see where the clothing store was he was about to lead the way we thought of a better idea.

"why don't we let you choose where we ." He said with a grin. Abri looked at him when he was crazy.

"I can do that! I will get us lost and we will never return home!" she explained waving her arms around. Giving her another grin he gently pushed her in any direction that was clear her to not knock down any one.

"You'll do just fine." He said as they started to walk. She looked around nervous wondering where she should go for each item she needed. He can just walk into a female's changing room with her so she would have to take the walk of shame through the dressing room out to him. Not only that she had to go back and forward to each item was tried on.

'I hope he doesn't give me anything pink.' She thought bitterly. She hates the color pink but loves red and black, but she did not want him thinking she was mocking his colors.

'oh well!' She giggled in her mind and shrug mentally. She thought she saw the store for dreams, the one place that was awesome and mime blowing. Hot topic! The store that in saves her from the boring places at malls! It was even here!

"Oh oh oh oh! Can we go in Hot Topic?!" she asked jumping up and down holding her hands together like she was begging.

'Is she begging me?' He thought with amusement. She looked like if he said no that it would kill her, it also looked as if she would take a full out sprint to get there.

"Fine," He said and she smiled and ran over there then suddenly stopped and pulled down her skirt a little.

"I hate these ones without shorts under them." She mumbled to herself as she started to walk to the store looking back a few times to make sure Alucard was near her and ended up bumping into some people. After three "I'm sorry" then one time almost falling over a cane from a blind man, then knocking over an empty trash can she made it.

"I'm alive!" She yelled and then suddenly stopped felling awkward as Alucard stood beside her.

"Sorry." She laughed nervously. Looking at her with lazy eyes he just ignored her and waved it off.

"What do you want from this store?" He asked and she grinned then mumbled something.

"Hn?" He asked and she mumbled it louder. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Speak up." He said and she started to giggle.

"Everything." She whispered then started to laugh when Alucard's eyes when wide for a second.

"I want this small dice, this candy snake that's over four feet long, I want this KISS cd, and I want this random dude!" She said pointing to the person working there.

"Do you need help?" He asked and Abri shook her head.

"Not yet but thanks for asking." She said getting quite and stepping away from him and next to Alucard.

"Ok well tell me when you need help." He said and Abri nodded and then started to walk down the walk way.

"Why so chicken?" He teashed and Abri blushed and then pulled out a rubber chicken from the shelf.

"No! Dis chicken! Me no chicken!" She said and then handed it to him before turning to a new aisle. She looked back while walking to make sure he didn't follow but then crashed into something soft.

"oof!" she said as she heard a squeak sound. Looking to see who it was, it turned out to be Alucard still holding the rubber chicken which she just ran into. Standing there for a moment she tried not to laugh. The grate and powerful Alucard was holding a rubber chicken.

"Ba doom tis!" She made the drum noise from when you tell a joke and started to laugh.

"What is funny?" He asked and then handed her the chicken. She just squeaked the toy and then dropped it on the shelf.

"The toy! I didn't know it did that!" She laughed and then turned around to look for something.

"So what are we supposed to get?" She asked looking around on the shelves.

"Cloths for you to wear." He said and she nodded like 'oh' she looked to where they had to emo and gothic cloths and just picked a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black and red shirt that said ' I love vampires'

"Wait don't look!" She said as she when to the changing room. Trying not to laugh she quickly put on the cloths and folded her other ones.

"OK!" She said as she opened the door.

'That awkward moment when you open a door thinking someone else is there but it's not them….' She thought as she saw a girl standing there like 'what the flip?!'

"heheeh, sorry wrong person." She said and walked out to see him leaning against the wall with a grin until he read her shirt.

"Like it?" she blushed and giggled and spun around once and posed with her arms out and leg bent.

"Tada! This shirt is for you!" She said and wiggled her fingers.

"hn." He said and she frowned a little.

(A/N: To get this joke you have had to watch Hot Kool Aid but it's funny any way)  
"But I made this for you….." She said in a sad quiet British accent which was a bit off. Raising his eyebrow he just said.

"No you didn't." She sniffed and then yelled a little loudly.

"I made this for you!" She stomped her foot and pointed at him with an evil ground hog eye.

"What?" he frowned and she then gave a sad face like she was going to cry.

"I hate ju!" She said and he looked around to see all the people looking at them.

"Abri grow up." He said moving to her.

"I did! Because I-I Love y-you!" She broke into laughter before she could finish what she was going to say. Then people around her started to laugh and she knew they got the joke. Taking the grin off her face she when up to him and grabbed his coat and clung to it.

"Please….my love…..drink…..my…hot…..kool aid…." She grabbed one of the True Blood drink bottles from the shelf and held it out for him to take. Then the people started to laugh louder and some clapped.

"No I'm not." He frowned again and she felt his chest vibrated with a growl.

"Oh ok looks like he didn't want any hot koolaid!" She said and everyone laughed hard as she put down the drink and when back into the changing room. When she got done changing she heard a knock at the door.

"Someone's in here!" She said with a panicked voice looking to make sure she locked the door.

"Abri." Alucard said with a warning tone. Abri suddenly felt very scared, she had forgot that Alucard was the all power full Dracula.

'hehehehe, all power full Dracula…..hahahh! Girlycard!' she laughed in her mind.

"Abri!" An angry Alucard said in front of her face. Squealing and jumping back and grabbing the wall like she was trying to climb up it, it took her a second to realize it was Alucard.

"Jebus! You killed me!" She said as she held on to her aching chest.

"What was the meaning of your little 'outburst'?" He asked.

"oh, hehhe, that…." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry it's a thing me and my friend saw off the internet and it's been our thing and I was so full of energy and I guess it….slipped?" She asked suddenly getting depressed. She missed her friend, she when missing well….now a full three and a half months.

"Well that is no excuse to do that." He said growling. Backing up more against the wall she nodded and when he raised his hand she flinched and closed her eyes. Suddenly the feeling of him dragging her by her shirt made her stumble forward.

"Mer! Wait my shirt will rip!" She said as she walked as close to him as she could. He didn't answer back but just dragged her to the checkout line. He put her cloths she just tried on the counter and the man rung up everything.

"That's fifteen dollars." He said and Alucard just didn't say anything. The man suddenly just opened the cash register like he was putting in money and then handed up our bags.

"Have a nice day." He said dazed and Abri felt kind of weird at the way he looked so out of it.

"Ya…you too." She said and grabbed the bags which were snatched away by Alucard.

'Was that the gay love beam!?' she thought in horror. She stood there kind of wondering something .

"sooo…about that gay love beam…." She said and Alucard snapped his head to her.

"What gay love beam?" He asked and she just cleared her throat and looked away.

"It's ok if you roll that way, I will love you. Plus I have a lot of friends that are like that!" Turns to him dramatically and hug him. Side stepping out the way Abri hit a wall face first.

"ouch! I think I broke the wall!" she said and looked around to make sure no one saw her. But to her luck there was a face print of her forehead and nose in the wall. Looking around one more time she moved a fake pot plant in front of it and walked over to Alucard whose eye just twitched.

"Hey it was a moment! You have to embrace it!" She threw her hands up and laughed.

"I liked it better when the intruder was sucking the life out of you" He said and that made Abri's chest hurt. Suddenly getting silent she just followed him.  
After an hour they when to different stores and all the bags she had were all black and red clothes. She got all combat boots and only two fancy shoes and some candy that Alucard forced her to get candy even if she said no. Holding most of the bags and waiting Alucard glanced at Abri who was looking at the ground holding a few light weight bags on her arms.

'She's quite bi- polar …. Or that's just her personality.' he thought and watched as she moved her weight to her right leg. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and when she saw he was looking back at her she quickly looked away.  
The limo pulled up and by the time they got the bags in. Abri was in the back seat sitting quietly.

"I'll talk to her later." Alucard said when Walter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good for a second I thought the intruder got to her." Walter sighed out and then when to his driving spot and got in the car. Turning around to his Motorbike he started up the bike and drove off not waiting for Walter to catch up.


	7. Thus the Power Puff Girls where born!

She sat in the limo confused, _first_ he was nice to her, but when she tried to be goofy around him he suddenly closes up. She thought back to how she was being goofy.

'Did I hurt his man pride by saying that? or is it that he's really classy and stuff and I offended him?' groaning and falling back on the seat she laid down all the way making sure to keep her feet from off the seat.

'along with that I hate this skirt, but I am glad I bought shorts while we were shopping' She thought as she pulled up her leg warmers (they are cute in the anime so I keep it 3 'in case you forgot it's the Shugo Chara uniform but black and red but no tie if you wanna look it up its_ Shugo Chara Uniform_ on Google) Taking off her leather coat she sighed while she got comfortable in the seat. With a yawn she turned over on her stomach resting her head on her crossed arms. Starting to close her eye for a second Abri quickly opened them but they slowly closed on their own.

'A little nap won't hurt…' she thought cutting off at mid-sentence as she fell asleep.  
~dream~

_"Sugar"_

"hn?" Abri thought as she looked around her. She was in a land covered with odd colored sand like snow. Bending down she looked at it.  
"Sugar?!" she said and then took a little bit of it and tasted it. The sweet taste of sugar exploded in her mouth.  
"wow that's so good!" she took another pinch licking the rest from her finger.

_"Spice."_

Just as Abri was about to eat a palm full of the sugar she suddenly felt the need to sneeze.  
"Acho!" She sneezed making it fall out her hand.  
"ah man- wait what?!" She looked around her and now was surrounded by black looking sand instead of sugar. Felling her nose itch again she couldn't help but sneeze ten more times.  
"Pepper, what is this doing here!?" She said holding her hand over her nose but the strong smell also got to her eyes making them water.  
"Acho! This is so * sniff* ACHO! Annoying! ACHOOOO!" She sneezed again so hard and so many times that she fell into the pepper.  
_"Everything nice"_

By the time she hit the ground suddenly the ground turned into a field of flowers. Her nose was suddenly touched by the sweetest smell she ever smelled. Sniffing deeply she sighed out glad to have had her nose stop running and everything.

_"These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls"_

"Ok all powerful magical voice, where are you coming from?" Abri said looking around. By the time the pepper got in her eyes she knew this was not just an ordinary dream.

_"But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction"_

Just as Abri stood up she was frozen in place. The ground started to move under her but she didn't move, it was like watching a movie of the ground while someone was recording it from a helicopter but she was standing on the screen on a glass surface. The fast speed it was going to started to make her dizzy but then it suddenly stopped and showed a lab. It showed three girls around the age of ten in test tubes. The one on the right was in blue water, inside a girl with blond hair to her shoulders was curled into a ball. Her hair flowing around her shoulders as the tube mixed it around hand folded over her stomach. The second one on the right was another in forest green water, a girl with a bob cut hair and curled up with arms crossed against her chest fist firmly gripping her arms.

Then the one in the middle with dark red, she was amazed that she could see the full body of the girl in there with the color dark red. Absentmindedly her legs started to move on their own to the girl in the middle. As she got closer she saw her orange hair wildly but gracefully surround her body. One arm around her stomach and her other arm up with its hand on her shoulder as she leaned her head there. She had a weird feeling she knew them from somewhere. Taking a closer look at them she finally realized they were nude. Before she could spaz out and cover her eyes the doors slammed opened.

"Mojo! Quiet you'll wake the girl!" A man ran in chasing a monkey in a diaper. The monkey screeched and started to hand off of poles and anything it could get its hands on. To frighten to move Abri stayed still as the man looked right at her. He was tall with a white lab coat and black suit looking pants and pointed black boots, hair smooth down and back which reminded her of the Doctor. The man frowned and started to walk to her. Fear struck her heart as her mind put Doctor Yami where he was.

"No stay away!" She said backing up and when she hit the tube she automatically looked back. By the time she looked to the man he was already five feet from her.

"Please don't hurt me again!" She slid down the tube to the ground on her knees covering her head forgetting all about her powers. As she waited form something to happen she felt a breeze of something touch her body.

"What the flip?!" The said as she saw her arm go into the coat of the man like she was a ghost. He stood tall over her as he put his hand on the red girls' tank.

"I guess you will never be complete….guess I will never have children." He said as he bowed his head. Moving slowly so she was away from him Abri dashed to the right glad she was ghost like because her foot hit his ankle. Suddenly the sound of banging came from on top of the tanks.  
"Mojo!" the man said as he when up the stairs to get the bad little monkey. Abri took this chance to really look around. It looked like they were in a big spaced with lots of computer looking things and advanced technology.

'Wait! I think I know what's going on!' she thought in horror as she saw the monkey grabbed a large tube and shove it in a hole. It suddenly started to randomly jump on the computer making lots of noise.

"NO STOP!" The man yelled but then it was too late. The monkey grabbed a lever and jumped pulling it down and hung on it screaming loudly.  
_"Chemical X._" The voice and Abri said at the same time but she said it in a whisper.

"Chemical X now being added to Power Puff Girls." A computer sounding voice said. The man was in horror as he leaned over the rail above to watch the ink like substance turn the colorful water into dark black tar.

"The girls!" He yelled as he rushed down the stairs almost falling a few time. Not knowing what to do, she quickly when over to the a safe spot to watch what would happen.

'This is not how it when in the show! It's similar but this is much creepier!' she thought as she held on to a box so hard it turned her hands white. The sound of the man yelling, running, and flying across the room to push buttons run in her ears. But in that two minutes, it felt like the world stopped for ten. Suddenly a beam of light shot out from one of the tanks. The man and Abri stopped everything to watch as the other two tanks started beaming lights too.

"Oh no..." He whispered as he ducked behind a desk as the glass tube burst sending glass shards everywhere. Even Abri was blown back by this force and into a wall. By the time she got her head together she saw the a long piece of glass sticking out from her stomach. Gasping and almost screaming, she realized that she didn't feel pain. But when she took a breath the glass didn't move at all. Touching it with her finger she saw her hand go right threw it. Slowly moving shaking from her near death experience she crawled away from the wall to see what was going to happen.  
There was the sound of the monkey screaming somewhere loudly, the three girls bodies lying in the black liquid that was spread across the room and slowly started making its way close to Abri, then the man lying on the desk trying to catch his breath as he rubbed his head avoiding the blood that ran down his forehead. Wanting to see what would happen Abri slowly stepped into the water but didn't feel it, testing it out by jumping it didn't even splash. She was going to try kicking it but the man ran over to the girls and she wanted to see how this would play out.

"All my hard work! I just wanted children!" He dropped to his knees in front of the orange red haired girl. She felt pity for him as he started to weep over the loss of his creations. She also wanted to cry, they looked so human and innocent little kids sleeping like they didn't know they just had their life ended. But then she remembered that they are alive, or she wouldn't be here. The sound of the monkey's screams got louder and caught her attention. Curiously she started to go to it looking back a few times to make sure the girls had not work up yet.

Running, she quickly when over to the stairs running up them as fast as she could. By the time she got up their she saw the monkey with it's leg trapped in a wire covered in black tar looking liquid, right above him was the tube that had the chemical X.

'He must have pulled it down while trying to get away from the Professor.' She thought as she saw him shaking and slashing at the wire.

"Hi!" A sweet voice said and the sound of the Professor scream caught her attention. Quickly going over to the rail she saw the girls sitting up looking at him.

"I knew it!" She said and when she glanced back at the monkey she saw he was not there but there was a trail of Chemical X leading down the hall.

"I know it's a happy ending for the girls and Professor… but Mojo Jojo becomes a villain and I want to see how…' she had seen him turn evil but everything was kind of twisted so his transformation might have been different. Going down the hall she turned to corner to see a shadow in a corner of a room. It was the shadow some a man standing up sluggishly leaning on a wall.

"Are you ok?!" She asked forgetting they can't hear her. Walking forward to it she caught a glimpse of something moving on his lower back. She eeped and blushed as she saw him step into the windows light. The light only showed him from the waist up to his neck. Long messy black hair fell to his mid back and his hand on his face. A long black monkey tail flicked around as he looked at his hands once he took it from his face.

"I'm human?" A deep voice said. To her shock it sounded just like Mojo Jojo's from the show! The sound of the Professors voice caught her attention. Before she could turn back to Mojo she heard a growl and the window slam angrily open and he was gone.

_"Thus, The Power Puff Girls were born…._" Came the voice then everything when black. Suddenly she was standing on a building surrounded by a town wrecked and burning down. A volcano over flowing with lava all over the place. People's screams came from everywhere and crashes and big bangs.

"What is this place?" She asked and gasped as she felt wind rush past her almost knocking her off the building. A stream of energy beam of the colors, blue, green, and red when past her like a rainbow slowly fading out as the speeding balls of light passed her. They when to the area below her with a Mojo and his outfit thing laughing. The lights shot down at him over and over but he keep moving and dancing away from them or flicking his arms hitting them back. One when flying past her again and into the wall of the building. A big crash was heard ad it hit the wall leaving a huge hole.

"We can't beat him." The sound of a kid like voice said and Bubbles came out of the wall.

"Your-" Before she could finish Bubbles was a beam of light leaving only a sound (you know the sound they make when they fly, we shall just call it a sonic sound :D ) of a Sonic sound and blue energy beam. She rushed over to the edge to see them continue to fight. But unknown to her the building that Bubbles when crashing threw was starting to fall. She watched as the red and green beams swirled around with each other and then the green let go of the red sending it fly to Mojo who was fighting Bubbles, to distracted to see the red beam coming. It hit him in the back sending both crashing into the earth leaving a huge creator. The red beam did a U from the creator next to Bubbles and then she saw a girl with bright orange hair.

"Blossom did we get hm'? Buttercup the girl in green asked as she held her arm and wiped the blood from her eyebrow.

"I don't know, but how did her get this powerful? He had just turned good!" Blossom said shaking head sad.

"Something's just not right." Bubbles said narrowing her eyes. Right behind Abri the building started to tilt down. Suddenly Blossomed picked up a chain looking gold item and gasped.

"That's it! " She shouted and the girls moved closer to see what she found, her face twisted in anger. Abri heard a loud noise and saw the building starting to let gravity take over. She felt her eyes grow wide as it quickly started to come to her as she braced herself to jump.

"Mojo Jojo, that traitor! He-" But before she could hear Blossom finish she jumped off the building and then everything turned black again. She even was still in midair floating around.

"Miss. Abri…" A voice said and she felt something shake her.

"No…what happens?..." She said trying to stay in the dark as the darkness started to fade.

"Wake up." Another voice said.

"I-I can't….got to find out what happens…" She says putting her hands on her head shaking her head.

"Get up." The other voice says again.

"But…" She mumbled and then her eyes flew open. There was Walter and Alucard standing at the door where her head was.

"Get up we are here." Alucard said to the sleepy Abri. Blinking a few time Abri felt her eyes get use to the bright light.

"We thought we would wake you up while we get your things to your room so you would be ready for a tour." Walter said as he walked around the back of the limo knowing she could still hear him.

"Thank you." She said rubbing her eyes and sitting. Alucard looked at her and Abri tiled her head to the side.

"What?" She asked confused.

"you look very pretty when you first wake up." He grinned as her face lit up.

"Thanks, I mean! I don't look pretty- I'm just a normal person waking up like everyone else heheh" She said getting her words mixed up with such a sudden compliment. Alucard grinned and shut the door chucking as he helped Walter with the bags. She wondered how they were going to carry all of those bags. As if by thinking it, when she blinked everything turned black and white and she could see threw the car. Holding back a gasp she watched as a darker shade of black picked up the bags from the car and carry them out. Walter's shadows also did the same thing as they started to walk. Blinking hard and rubbing her eyes she opened them again to see normally.

"Cool." She thought as she leaned against the seat slumping. Getting an idea she quickly looked for her bag and found her MP3 player. She never had any song on their but listened to if for the radio that was on the, but it did have a recording function. Taking it out and holding in her hand she clicked a button

"Day, well I am not sure but this is my….I think first full month being here or close to it. Things have been crazy…." She said as she recorded things about her coming here but nothing that would make Hellsing destroy her MP3. After she told her dream she had and making a note to herself to record anything else important she heard the front door of the house open. Suddenly feeling butterflies, she got nervous about seeing where she would be staying in.  
She waited till Walter opened the door to try and peek around him but suddenly her eyes where covered with a thick mist like fog.

"No peeking." Alucard said in her ear making her blush. She felt his hand take her hand and his other hand supporting her as she was taken out of the car. Panicking when he let go for a second she reached out and grabbed his coat holding on to it tightly.

"Scared?" He asked, she could hear the music in his voice as he spoke to her.

"Not scared, just a fear of face palming the ground." She said as she moved closer and keeps a tight hold on him. Not only that but not being able to see makes her nervous and with her fear of the dark and anxiety that's not good. Flinching as she felt Alucard wrap his arm around her upper back, then suddenly put his other arm under her legs lifting her up. Gripping anything she could find she scrambled to try and get down without landing on her face, butt, or anything else.

"wwhh! Put me down please! I don't like to be carried!" She spazed as he started to walk.

"You'll be fine, would you rather I leave you here blind folded by a shadow?" He asked and Abri was silent for a second, one because she knew he would do it, and two because she was getting dizzy not knowing where she was going and moving around too much. By the time they were inside and in her room after a long walk, he put her down on something soft. Slowly taking her fingers off his coat unwillingly, she was safely down.

"Ok open your eyes." Alucard said and put the tip of his index finger and middle finger a few cm from the shadow and then pulled back making the shadow pull away like a ribbon. The room was really big for one! A queen size bed on the right corner of the room, a dresser on the left with a mirror on it, a two door closet and from what she could see a cool bathroom!

"You can choose this room or the room across from here. I only have two guest room because we use my house for private meetings when Integra checks on me and if I am needed. If you need me my room is up the hall, and also all your things are to be unpacked so we can see what else you need." Alucard said and Abri nodded. He seemed to be in somewhat of a rush too.

'Well it is the middle of the day.' She thought, and then the thought came up of how tired he must be.

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I have work to do to get you situated in the house, I have all day or night to sleep even if I like sleeping in the mornings better." He said as he was about to walk out the door.

"Nope!" She said and got up walking over to him. She grabbed his hand and when to the door across the hall.

"This is the empty room right?" She asked and he nodded but raised an eyebrow. She opened the door and saw the same room, same red and black bed, and black dresser and red carpets.

"Well not it's sleep time! I have all day or night to get ready even if _I_ like sleeping in the night time better." She said dragging him over to the bed reusing his own words. Alucard let her drag him over there and humored her by letting her push him on the bed.

"Ok I'll be right back! I want to go change in to something more comfortable! ~ This skirt is killing me right now!" She said pulling it down a little. With a nod she was off and left Alucard to his thoughts.  
'Strange, I never act this way around humans. Yet this girl…..she's so different…. I wonder….' He moved so that he was resting more comfortably in the bed and listened to Abri shuffle around the room and humming different American songs. The sound of her humming rung in his ears like a background lullaby, it's there but at the same time you never notice it till you have nothing distracting you. The sound of her door opening and walking over to the other was heard then a knock.

"Don't come in I'm naked." Alucard said dully as he put his hands behind his neck turning his head to look at the door. He could almost see the look on Abri's face right now too.

"I'm sorry! Um…tell me when you're done!" She said and the sound of her rushing back to her room was heard. He was going to go get her but he was more than too tired to go. After a few minutes she knocked again.

"Come in." He said and she hesitantly opened the door and looked inside to make sure he was decent. There was a light red flush on her face as she walked in still embarrassed. He took a look at her and saw she had on a baggy blue t-shirt that almost when past her knees and light blue shorts that when to her knees.

"You lied! You were not nude! " She said pointing a finger at him.

"Are you laying down or what?" He asked and she blinked before skipping over the cold floor over to the bed and laid under the covers snuggling into them waiting for them go get warm.

"Goodnight." She said as she yawned and rolled over to her stomach and looked at Alucard.

"Goodnight Abri." He said and looked over at her. She smiled and closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to get to sleep. Alucard keep looking at her as she closed her eyes.

'She even looks beautiful when she sleeps….' He thought as her breathing evened out a few minutes later. He reached up and pushed a strand on her hair behind her ear. As soon as his hand touched her cheek she placed her hand on his holding his hand close to her cheek. At first he thought she was awake but her steady beating heart let him know she was still sleeping.

'She might still be uneasy with moving in.' Alucard thought and frowned lightly. He didn't know why he cared at all, the years have finally worn down on him.

'I should do something to get her more comfortable around this place.' Suddenly an idea came in to his head. The felling of excitement filled his chest as he thought of his plan.

'I'm sure this would get her to the place.' Resting his eyes he started to close his eyes.

'But I'm concerned about what she will think of the neighbors….' They were stuck up and to have a girl like Abri around will be a huge change.  
Even Alucard didn't like them but this was a house near Hellsing but far enough to where they wouldn't be too near.

'Yes….I believes that there is an even tonight that will do…' he closed his eyes slowly.

****


	8. Random things I do

Abri slowly opened her eyes slowly as the morning lights glow gently came from the window. Looking around for a second she hardly took in any of it. Rolling over to her right side she sighed and closed her eyes again. But her eyes snapped open when she felt something tighten around her waist. She looks to see a white pale chest in front of her.  
Looking up as best as she could, she saw a sleeping Alucard, his face gentle, peaceful, and relaxed as his sleeping form laid still. She put her hands on his chest pushing slightly to try and get away, but this made his arms tighten on her waist. Blushing slightly she closed  
Her eyes tight in hope he wouldn't wake up. Opening one eye she saw he was still asleep.  
Letting out a breath of relieve she tried again but when his arms tighten once more so she was trapped permanently she gave up. Moving he pulled her closer burying his head into her neck making her freeze.

'Is he going to bite me?' She thought as his warm breath rolled across her skin. Her question was answered when she felt his fangs brush against her neck.

'Oh Jebus please don't bite me! Your breath stinks too!(Not really she is just having wishful thinking XD) ' She begged feeling her heart beat climb up every second. When the thudding of her heart when us it reminded her she had superpowers.

'Ok I got this!' She thought as she moved his arm closest to her away. Slowly it began to move and she was mentally cheering for herself as she moved his arms. When his arms where finally off her she rolled slowly away from him.

'Hahha who's smart now?!' she thought as she rolled over once more and then suddenly the ground gave her a big kiss on the face. Moving her hair out her face she quickly was getting up on her knees to see if Alucard work up. Peaking over the bed she narrowed her eyes.

'We see this wild beast in its natural domain.' She thought in a Crocodile Hunter accent. She saw he was not woken, but looked like he was more asleep.

'As we watch this magnificent beast sleep, we see that his habits are a bit odd.' She moved closer to look at the way he slept. He slept like a normal person to her shock.

'I stand corrected, he sleeps like a young teen monkey on a hot summer day.' She could picture a monkey sleeping like he was now. He was kind of sprawled out and arm over his eyes before he suddenly turned over again. Giggling slightly unable to keep it down, she crawled away from the bed looking back again to check and see if he was asleep. Sadly she bumped her head into a dresser making a loud thud because she didn't close it all the way yesterday.

"Mer why!" She said a little loudly and rubbed her head and gasped as her comb started to fall from the dresser. Quickly moving into a dive she grabbed it by the handle and stopped it from hitting to hard but it still made a 'clonk' noise. Closing her eyes she waited for a second to hear him get up and yell at her. Slowly looking back she saw him still asleep.

'That's right, I forgot that he can sleep threw a lot, in the manga he slept through Seras and Walter talking for a while and Seras barging in the room loudly.' Deciding not to try and wake him up she cleared her mind and felt her body become weight less. Moving to the door she when to the room where all of her other stuff was. Moving to the door she slowly tired the knob and slipped out flying out sideways almost hitting the door with her foot. Once she was outside she fit pumped and when to her door slipping in that one and closing it quietly.

'I am free!' she said as she smiled and looked around. She could see but at the same time everything was so dark.

'Wait….the lights are of!' she thought with panic and quickly and spazed out to find the light switch which was right next to her.

'Where is it?!' she thought as she when around in a circle. Finally she saw it and flew to it and switched it on taking a moment to breath.

'I bet I was super loud!' She thought and held her breath so she could listen to Alucard. But the only thing she heart was nothing at all. She waited a minute and then was about to run out the door when she didn't hear his heart beating.  
'I'm coming!' She thought as she grabbed the door then paused.

'What about his…..oh that's right, he doesn't have one…' she thought putting her hand on her chest with a bit of sadness hitting her. Taking the comb form her hand and putting it on the dresser she looked around. From the light she saw that it was night time.

'What time is it exactly?' she wondered going over to the alarm clock by the bed.  
'Eleven o' five pm! We slept for…..*counts on fingers* Eight hours?!' Her eyes grew wide as she counted.

'Well I did he's still asleep.' Walking over to the bags she got all the thing she and Alucard had bought earlier that morning.  
'Ok let us see what we-WAIT WHAT?!' she thought as she looked and saw only a few pair of pants and the rest were skirts.

'I…why?' She said holding one up eye twitching. They all were like the outfit she had on skirt, plaid, and black and red, pure red, or pure black. With a sigh she put on the pure black flared out skirt with one of the red daisy duke shorts under them just to be safe. Finding a pure black shirt and a red vest that looked like Walters…but red… she took off the chain and replacing it with a tie so it didn't make too much noise as she when around the house. Slipping on some thigh high black and red striped socks, she when over to another bag getting her boots on. Looking in the mirror she saw her hair was a mess! Taking her time she parted them and put them into four ponytails leaving her bangs on her left side of her face and some to frame her face on the right.

'Now let's explore!' she fist pumped and then floated to the door. When she opened it this time it was no trouble getting out and down the hall. But then she thought about what if she got lost and someone was in the house waiting for her. Epping and flying back to the room door she waited for her heart beat to slow down.

'Ok look see Abri? Nothing there, get your butt into action! There is nothing that can harm you here!' She thought huffing to her inner self.  
_'There is much to fear when living with Red'_

_'Well what about the intruder?'_

_'…Then you are done for.'_  
_'Some help you are!'_  
_'I am helpful!'_

"Excuse me." A voice said down the hall. Letting out a small scream not bothering to look who it was Abri ran into the bedroom and jumped in the bed trying to hid under the covers but when she landed she hit something hard and it started to hold her down, she when off.  
"Don't! Take anything you want! I have no money! Wait I have chocolate! He'll melt by the time I need to eat him!" She said..er… yelled and wiggled.  
"Abri, stop it's just me." A sleepy Alucard said as he held her with one arm and rubbed his face with the other. Stopping she looked to him and smiled.

"Hey buddy ya sleep well?" She asked like she didn't swan dive on him and sat back so she was sitting on his legs right below his knees.

"Find thank you, how what where you screaming about at this time of night?" He asked as  
he laid back on his elbows looking at her.

"Oh that's right I heard a voice and panicked." She said almost proudly with a smile.

"Right…" He said with a chuckle. "Delilah won't you come in?" He asked and she heard a small gap outside the door. A girl about the age of twenty game in shy and in a Victorian black maids outfit that when to her knees and a white apron with a bow tied in the back.

"Master sorry, but I didn't know who was making so much noise upstairs and saw her….then she ran in here and I wanted to make sure you where ok." She looked so innocent with her half-moon glasses, dyed white hair that brushed past her shoulders and sea green eyes.

"Oh sorry, that was me when I first woke up, I was a lost child." She laughed and Alucard just frowned. Looking confused she cocked her head to the side. But she didn't see Delilah give her a dirty look at her being so close to Alucard.

"Delilah, take Abri and get her to get dinner." He ordered. Flinching at his tone she nodded giving a quick bow and when for the door.

"Come now," She said and Abri looked at Alucard who just was looking at Delilah as if he wanted to say something.

"I'll be there in a second please, I need to ask Alucard something." She said as she got off his legs thinking she was hurting him with her butt bone. She turned so she was lying on the bed and her leg crossed his lower legs and hung off the bed. This time she saw the dirty look she gave her and Abri felt herself died a little inside at it. It looked like she wanted to chop her head off!

"Yes! ~ take your time!" She said in a suddenly cherry voice. Sweat dropping Abri waited for her to leave to start talking. As soon as she closed the door she heard her shift down and kneels next to it.

"I can hear you leaning on the door!" She said and the sound of her head hitting the door knob was heard when her moving down the hall stomping.

"Isn't she a ray of sun shine?" Abri giggled and looked over to Alucard who chuckled.

"She has a 'crush' on me, but it seems more like she's in love with me. But for now ignore her, she is just the help. Also I know your questions, no you can't explore because the maids are cleaning today, there is a night crew and a day crew but Delilah is in both so you will see her a lot."

"Lovely." She thought bitterly.

"So you will have to stay inside, but we are going somewhere tomorrow so don't bother to come out your room." He said as he sat up more and leaned his head back before suddenly Abri jumped on his chest making him fall from his elbows and flat down on the bed.

"Why?! I won't get in the way!" She said and Alucard looked at her, she looked like a little kid asking for a puppy, he was hoping and praying that she didn't want one also. Looking at her eyes he saw her lean closer and eyes grow bigger.  
"I dare you to say no, I'll start jumping on your stomach like a little kid wanting waking up his parents." She said narrowing her eyes at him. Putting his index and middle finger on her forehead he pushed her off.

"No." He said and vanished into shadows. Amazed at the sudden trick she looked under the covers just in case he was pulling her leg.

"Find till you come back I'll just entertain myself!" She said and then the echoing of his voice came.

"Do that, but remember this, the people here know about the supernatural. They all have something special about them. I won't tell you now, and I am sure that you'll find out soon. "He said and Abri paused for a second.

"Wait also do I have to hid my powers?" she asked and he just chuckled.

"No but don't break anything, it might anger the maids." He said as he faded away laughing.

"Oh ya, even in real life that laugh will forever and always be creepy." She thought as she looked around a bit paranoid. Deciding to find someone living so she could calm down she quickly when out the door and few down the hall to the door. She was going to turn the knob when it stopped moving.

"Locked? OH! This must be a bed room!" She said and then when down the other way. She kept close to the ceiling because knowing her she would fly into someone like in Hellsing. When she got to the spiral stairs the first thing she wanted to so be slid down the rail. Grinning she quietly when back to her room to grab her black trench coat that when to her knees and set it on the rail.

"I know I am going to break something but oh well!" she whispered and giggled at how excited she was. She looked down to make sure no one was near then sat on the rail. Pushing off with her feet she started to slide down.

"WEEEE!" She as she leaned forward to make herself go faster. She was happy that the stairs where the kind that when to the bottom to the top, but bad thing was she heard someone walk down the hall. Panicking and trying to stop herself, she grabbed on to the rail but that just forced her to fly forward.

(Ok this is a slow motion moment)  
She flew forward and watched as Delilah bent down just in time to fix the carpet that was flipped over on the edge.  
"Ok after I'm done I got to get the brat and feed her." She hissed. Holding her breath she hoped she would not turn around and see her fly past her. Lucky for her the window was open and she ended up spiraling out the window and out in the backyard. When she hit the ground arm first it didn't hurt as much as she thought.

"Ugh would have broken my arm again!" She growled and started picking leaves out of her hair. Blinking and looking around her eyes became wide.

"Wow..." She said as she looked at the garden. There was a small lake in the back yard, then there were trees and a path that lead to a small garden maze made out of a hedge. Turning around to the house she saw a door cracked open. Slipping slowly to the door she wondered what was in there.

"na na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN! Batman!" She sung as she when over to the door flying in slow motion, but failed because she keeps speeding up and almost hit the wall when she got near. Dropping to the ground she grinned and nodded.

'Ah ha! I forgot I was scared of the dark!' She thought with a proud smile. Suddenly her tummy (yes tummy) drop. Spazing and running away from the suddenly scary door, she didn't see that she ran over the garden path and crashed into the gate making the board flip her over to the other side like in cartoons. Hands over her eyes and sitting down on the ground, she slowly took a look at where she was. She felt like she walked into Hercules garden. It had stone and the lake that was in the back yard of Alucard house also when in theirs. Their grass was cut short and Greeks stones and marble foot paths where everywhere.

"I should sing that 'song." She thought but decided not to. Also unlike Alucard's garden, this one had ghostly looking lamps lit with a single candle glowing bright in all of them and never even flicking at the wind as it blew.

'Wonder how?' She thought as she moved up to one then hopped enough so she could start flying to eye level with it. She saw the bright orange flame standing still and just glow. She felt too much heat off of it for it to be fake, and it was too bright to be an ordinary flame.  
"What are you?" She asked as she started to reach out to at least feel the warm heat a bit more.

"Who's there?" An extremely strong British voice asked. Losing her concentration she fell to the ground on her butt.

"Ouch." She grumbled as she rubbed her butt. Then she felt something grab ahold of her coat she tied around her waist when she fell through the window.

"EEPP!" She squeaked and was face to face with a skinny man with a Teddy Roosevelt mustache and almost balled hair. He looked to be around the age of forty years or in his late thirty's. He wore a gray suit with a tail on the coat and a black shirt under it with black dress shoes.

"Might I ask _why _you are in our garden?" He asked and she felt herself shiver as his ghost like breath moved around her.

"I-I- was running then hit the board and it sent me flying over here! I swear and then the lights were interesting so I when to look at it!" She said shaking now as he gripped both sides of her coat.

"Well you k now trespassing is against the law. Why if we were back in my time! We-"

"Arthur! Put that girl down!" A female voice that sounded snobby and high said and the felt herself and the man stumble as a fan hit him on the head.

"But she was-" "But nothing! I saw and she tells the truth!" She said and when Abri saw her she wanted to laugh and cry from joy. She had a pointed nose like a witch; tight dress that showed her chest, she knew she wore a corset, and her outfit was deep blue with golden pointed heals. Her body was really skinny but she had a beautiful face. Reason she wanted to laugh was because her eyelashes where so huge! She put on those fake ones and apparently got the wrong size! Not only that but she was about 23 years old at the least!

"But dear! We can't let this go unpunished!" Arthur took his grip from my coat and jerked my arm forward making her step up.

"Well I don't think Alucard would be to please with this!" she said as she jerked Abri to her and to her surprise his hand came off. She was about to scream when the woman covered her mouth.

"Shhh! You will wake up the others that live around here. Now come on the back porch and Arthur go to the store and get some food. We have a guest here and heaven knows she will die if we try to feed her food we have in the cabinets!" She said linking her arms with Abri and threw the hand back to her husbands.

"Yes Elizabeth," He grumbled and then stormed pass them.

"But if she causes trouble I'll be sure to scare the living day lights out of her!" He said and Abri jumped behind Elizabeth.

"Arthur!" She said gasping a little. His reaction was just grumbling and walking into the door going through it.

"How did he just do that!? " She asked. She looked over to watch Elizabeth drag her to the house.

"I shall explain in a second dear," She said as she sat her in a chair that just happens to pop up with a table.

"Now," She sat down in the one in front of her. "Tell me who are you?" She asked as she leaned on her hands.

"There has not been much gossip around here! Especially when most of the people that could be fun are dead." She said motioning to her head as she suddenly took it off. Abri froze in shock then everything when blank.


	9. Meeting You

**_~WHERE WE LEFT OFF~_**  
**_"Arthur!" She said gasping a little. His reaction was just grumbling and walking into the door going through it._**

**_"How did he just do that!? " She asked. She looked over to watch Elizabeth drag her to the house._**

**_"I shall explain in a second dear," She said as she sat her in a chair that just happens to pop up with a table._**

**_"Now," She sat down in the one in front of her. "Tell me who are you?" She asked as she leaned on her hands._**

**_"There has not been much gossip around here! Especially when most of the people that could be fun are dead." She said motioning to her head as she suddenly took it off. Abri froze in shock then everything when blank._**  
"Darling! My dear!" She heard a voice say.

"You took off your head again didn't you?" A male voice asked.

"hn? What?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake! You passed out for a minute or two!" Elizabeth said and Abri blinked as the candle light glowed brighter. Taking a small look around she couldn't see anything but the candle light and two floating ghost looking people….

Blinking she finally got her night vision back then saw an extremely dusty room with webs and blankets over everything, then she looked back at the ghost….

Finally she looked to see she was on a fluffy bed, she was lucky it was the only thing that didn't have dust on it at all. But then she looked back at the ghost…..

"OH MY FLIPPING JEBUS YOUR GHOST!" SHE shouted and backed up into the headboard. Elizabeth nodded and Arthur just gave her a look.

"Yes we are now calm down and let us talk over some coco. " She smiled.

~Later~

Elizabeth was back in solid form and Abri was sipping on coco 3

"Wait so this is a housing area for creatures the queen had for when she needs them?!" She asked and the lady nodded.

"Yes, but we are all free now to wonder till we decide to move, but of course we are still in her debt so we do come back when summoned. Plus me and Arthur can't pass on so we enjoy this place." Elizabeth said.

"Why can't you pass on?" She asked and Elizabeth when silent. She looked to the lake that was there and across from it was an extremely large oak tree. Its branches spread out so long and thick she hug it and be able to touch her elbows. Some branches where low and it looked as if you could use them to step up like stairs and go to the top. (Look up large oak tree and you will see what it looks like) it was a few yards from an apple tree behind the maze of Alucard's garden.

"Because our bodies are still here," She pointed to herself and cleaned her cheek on her arm as her elbow was on the table.

"We want to pass on but….something is keeping us here, if we really wanted to all we have to do is sit under that tree right there." She stood up and motioned for Abri to follow. Putting down her china with care she leaped a little and floated next to Elizabeth.

"Do walk child, floating to much will spoil you and when you lose your ability to fly it could cause you to slow down when you need it." Quickly dropping back down, she fell into step with Elizabeth. As soon as they got to the water edge.

"You see that dirt spot right there?" She asked and Abri nodded.

"That big dirt spot right below the tree…. It is where a branch fell on me and Arthur on our wedding day." She started to rub the hand with a ring on her finger. Abri finally saw that there was no wedding band.

"Oh…. I'm sorry…." She said and looked to the ground unable to speak.

"We didn't even get to become man and wife…..others say it was meant to happen because we were different ages….." She said and Abri remained silent.

"But, somehow we turned to ghost, lucky for us our bodies were not to damage so we can still have a solid form." She said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"But the only thing that's missing now….is my heart beat…. But not only that…. it seems Arthur lost his heart, after the accident he became rude and angry at everything. This curse has made us constantly have fight, but I know it's because if we pass over at different times he doesn't want to hurt like he did when he first woke up as a ghost and I did for the first few days. "She reached up to her eyes and wiped the dirt away. Because she was dead and her body was technically made of dirt she cries tears of dirt.

"But no worries! I so miss my mother and father so, but I know we will work it out! Every now and again he reminds me that he still loves me." She looked at Abri who was shaking and holding her chest like she would fall apart if she didn't.

"Abri?" Elizabeth asked as she saw Abri fly at her and hug her.

"I'll - *sob *find a way for you and Arthur to *sniff* get to heaven." She said sobbing into her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled at her and patted her back.

"Abri it's quite all right my dear." She said and Abri shook her head.

"But it's not good to live down here forever, think of everyone you named that misses you. They are waiting for you to come back to them! *sob* I know I won't be able to hardly help you, but you guys are-are not cursed, jug-just misguided ghost, I am sure there really is a reason for you two to have turned into ghost! *sniff* But I'll find a way for you to get to heaven and move on." She said (Abri's face T^T *IL sniffz*) and Elizabeth smiled kindly and felt small amounts of dirt roll down her eyes.

"Helping out a stranger….Well my dear, if it makes you happy, you can try but don't stress yourself out about it…after all I am not sure after this life we will go to heaven…" She whispered that last part softly and then led her back to the back porch. Handing her a tissue she pulled from nowhere to wipe her eyes.

"Come now, don't cry you're beautiful." She said putting her hands on both her cheeks before Abri could move away and looked her in the eyes. Then snapped her fingers making a new tissue some and handing it too her making the other vanish.

"I know some things can't change but I am sure that things will get better." Elizabeth pulled her out of the chair and started to walk her around the house to the gate and lead her out. She when over to the house next to hers.  
"Wait I should be getting home. It's almost morning and-"  
"Non since! Now let me let you meet everyone!" Elizabeth said stopping her from running away. Getting dragged by her shirt Abri tried not to trip over her own feet.

"Jose! Edwardo! Come here!" When she heard nothing Abri suddenly felt the area grow cold. She let go of her shirt and then Elizabeth growled a little then stomped her foot.

"GET OUT HERE I KNOW YOU TWO ARE UP ALWAYS UP THIS LATE WORKING ON YOUR GARDEN!" She shouted and Abri jumped away from her and held on to the brick house behind her in fear. Suddenly two men came out. Both had pointed ears and where slim and in lose fitting button up white shirts and black pants. They both looked like twins with their tan skin and beautiful Mexican hair and eyes; one had blue eyes and the other green.

"Not so loud, you'll disturb the plants." Said the one with blue eyes and the green eyed one moved his shoulder length hair behind his ears.

"Brother it appears we have a guest don't be rude." He said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"HN, you too speak! You are not brothers for one! You used your elf nature magic to mold yourself to look like one another." Elizabeth snorted and crossed her arms under her chest. Slowly moving away from the safe wall she walked out and only saw a plain yard.

"Um… hi." She said as she tried to look for this garden they worked so hard on.

"Hello," They both said at the same time which kind of through her off. They even walked in step to her at the same time and each grabbed one of her hands and kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you." They both said with a sly smiled making her blush. Well they were just too cute! Plus they were in their collage years from what it looked like! She's an eleventh grader who can have cruses what cha going to do?

"I'm Edwardo Rodriguez." The one with blue hair said dropping her hand to bow to her.

"I am Jose Enriquez." The other bowed and then they both came up at the same time.

"Welcome to the Garden of Eve." They said as they each linked their arms and hers and lead her to the plain looking grass.

"Ugh….I doesn't see anything…" She said and then Edwardo snapped his fingers.

"Look closer." He said and then they both waved their hands over the grass at the same time and then suddenly flowers started to pop up around her in a spiral form.

"This is Beautiful!" She said as every kind of flower was lined up in the spiral. She reached out to touch one of the petals and then suddenly the flower shut. Taking her hand back in shock Jose laughed softly then took her hand and put it back there under it but tickled it's chin and then it opened again and started to glow like a light. Amazed she gently petted its baby smooth petals.

"Wonderful is it not?" They asked and she nodded.

"Very, also how do you do that taking at the same time thing?" She asked and they smiled.

"We are connected like the theory of twins." Edwardo said and helped her up.  
Suddenly Jose spun her around and held on to her hand and waist like they were going to tango.

"Yes, it's just one of the many things we do when we get bored. Like every garden in this place, every grass that's here is our doing." He smirked at her shocked look. Then Edwardo took her hand and twirled her over to him.

"We like the area we live in to be pretty. But only thing the vampire would let us do was the maze in his yard and trim bushes." He said and then Edwardo kind of hissed.

"And the nymphs water garden too." They had a sour a sour look. Abri suddenly got confused. Elizabeth sweat dropped and then slipped in the huge spiral of flowers and grabbed me ghosting me out of their arms.

"Well~ we are off to see them! Because she has not yet." She said as she dragged Abri off backwards making her stumble as  
they when.

"Watch the flowers!" Jose said as he waved his hand over them to make them all vanish but keep the one that she stepped on there.

"Wait one question! Why is it called the garden of Eve?" She said as they started to tend to a plant that Elizabeth stepped on.

"It's short for Evening, because our garden is most beautiful at that time, you should come over on day to see." Edwardo smiled kindly at her and she nodded and before she could reply Elizabeth dragged her across the street to the house across the road. She finally saw what the Elves house looked like. It was a leafy green color and it was two stories tall with a hedge in the front full of different flowers. How she didn't know but oh well!

Then we were suddenly at a house that was kind of girlish, strawberry orange I think it's just safe to just call it sherbert. She was kind of wondering how Elizabeth could just walk in and out of people gardens like this. Maybe being a ghost there's not stopping her so they gave up? Suddenly the sound of yawns and laughing was in her ears.  
"Ah! Good Gypsy and Goldspell you are still awake!" Elizabeth said and then grabbed to towels and tossed it over her shoulders as she turned Abri around.  
"Give them a minute." She whispered in her ear and Abri was going to ask why but then a woman's voice broke her train of thought.  
"Why didn't you tell us you were bringing a guest? You know when we swim we don't like to wear clothing." Gypsy said and then the sound of people getting out the water made her almost wants to faint.  
'They are swimming nude.?!' She thought and then another bell like voice said.  
"Yes, we may be nymphs that like to skip around without clothing but we don't do it around others." Goldspell said. After waiting a few minutes of Abri trying not to run away covering her eyes and end up breaking threw a house like kool aid man, they said she could look. When she turned around there was a woman in her teen years with tan skin from the sun and brown curly thick hair down to her waist, her blue green eyes looked at her tiredly. Then there was another with eyes that where blue and clear white with gold hair breaded over her right shoulder going to her waist.  
"Meet Goldspell the water/air nymph and the water/earth nymph Gypsy." She said and they nodded and waved.  
"Sorry we are tired, have been working on our water garden all day." Goldspell said in a nice shy voice.  
"It looks like everyone is up late tonight, heard the Elves chanting their spells from here for a long time." Gypsy said and the name made Goldspell's nose crinkle up.  
"Well it was our luck! Abri here got to meet everyone! She's the new someone at the vampires house." Elizabeth said and nudged her in her ribs gently.  
"Ah! So the dead beat bag of red meat finally found him one?" Gypsy say and she blushed.  
"Oh no! I'm not in any way or form _with_ him!" She said and they all laughed and giggled about how cute she was.  
"My dear, he would not have took you here if he did not care at least a bit about you." She said and Abri just was too embarrassed to say anything.  
"She is here for a reason." A deep voice said and then Abri epped as something wrapped around her waist and shoulder drawing her to the shadow of a tree in the yard a few feet away. She saw it started to drag her to the fence that was there,

{A/N: Ok so /I got bored and made this so you could get a visual of the houses 3 hope you like it but I made this in like ten or five min. so.. here is it is!

Red: Alucard  
Pink: Elisabeth and Arthur  
Green: Jose and Edwardo  
Orange: Goldspell and Gypsy

{A/N: OK BACK T OTHE STORY}  
She was about to fall when she felt her hands on something black and something around her shoulder. Looking up she saw Alucard standing there with only his suit, no hat or glasses to hide his red angry looking eyes.  
"Well, if it isn't Alucard." Gypsy grinned and Goldspell just waved lightly and he nodded to them and looked at Elizabeth nodding then back to Abri.  
"Might I ask why you were not in the yard or your room?" He asked and Abri just blushed and started to twirl her thumbs around one another.  
"Well you see I flipped over the fence all cartoon like then…well." Abri tried to speak but her mind when blank when he looked at her. His tallness made him even more imitating already, especially with him so close and his arm tightening on her slightly waiting.  
"Then Arthur started picking a fight and I decided to do some intros." Elizabeth said and Alucard sighed.  
"If it came from your mouth I believe it, knowing you, you would have taken her against her will kicking and screaming." He said loosening his grip on her.  
"So~ why is she here anyway? Any special plans?" Gypsy asked and Abri blushed and her eyes grew wide and moved away from him glad that he let her move from his arm off her shoulder.  
"Oh no! I told you no already!" She said as her face grew red.  
"Don't mind her, she like to pull on other peoples grenade cords till they finally blow." Goldspell said patting her head. She felt talked down to as the girl that couldn't be more than a year or three older than her. But knowing them, they might be over fifty years older.  
"She is the assignment I told everyone about." Elizabeth said and they all were quite.  
'That's nice to hear.' She thought and looked at Alucard like 'Say something bad and I will shank you!'  
"Why would we need to protect her? I can feel she's very strong." Gypsy said and looked her down making Abri step away from her and moved to Elizabeth.  
"Because when I am not able to come home for a few days, I don't trust the maids alone with her." He said and they all nodded.  
"Those half vampires get a sniff of blood and they do go off like any other vampire." Goldspell nodded as Gypsy said that.  
'Wait they are half vampires?!' she thought and then was confused.  
"Yes, there are two that can walk in daylight so they work in the day time and two that work at night but Delilah works whenever she can because she is immune to the sun like the morning maids." He explained and she nodded. Taking her by the arm and moving her past them, over to him with a shadow where he made her stand next to him.  
"The nymphs look like they are in need of sleep. So we wish you good night." He said and Abri nodded and was able to move out of his grip to hug them, but it didn't last a long time before Alucard pulled her back being suddenly over protective.  
"Ok bye! Also we are glad to be able to watch over this young lady." Elizabeth said.  
"Everyone has taken a liking to her, even Arthur. But I think the elves to a little too much." She smiled and winking at her making Abri blush. If she didn't have good sight she would not have seen his face turn to a frown. They all saw this and started mumbling about having a stove on and burning and a toilet needing to be unclogged then something about making up a bed?  
"Let's go." He said and suddenly she felt his coat wrap around her blocking her view of everything but darkness. Before she could spaz out, he push her forward a little then it felt like her body ghost out, (like your body remains in place but your sprite took a step forward) Suddenly the coat was off and come off and they were in her room. She felt herself fall backwards. Alucard's eyes when wide as she started to fall, but he caught her just in time and had his arms wrapped around her while her head was a few inches off the ground.  
"Sorry I got too dizzy." She said and gripped on his coat as he stood up and walked her over to the bed sitting her on it. He tried to put her down but she wouldn't let go and it was let her go and end up tearing his suit or let her stay…..he chose the easy one. He let out a sigh and then sat her in his lap as he put his chin on the top of her head leaning on his chest. After she started to feel better she decided to ask,  
"Are you mad?" He just looked at the wall in front of him not answering. She suddenly felt bad; he must have been a bit worried with the intruder out there and all. Even if he didn't really care about her she was still under his watch.  
"Alucard?" She asked and pulled on his suit a little. Moving from under his chin she saw that he had fallen asleep.  
'Did he not get any sleep today he had like eight hours…? Plus another with my little adventure.' She moved so that she could get out of his grip and laid him down to where he would be comfortable. After covering him up she turned off the light and smiled as she thought about how he fell asleep holding her.  
'I feel like a girl in a movie.' She said blushing slightly and holding her hand to her chest with a slightly happy smiled. She thought about how nice it was to have someone hold you like that. Only time she has had a boyfriend was two years ago but she didn't feel like she was ready for one because they didn't hardly hold hand or anything. He was so sweet but she thought that he could do better than her, because one they were both too shy to even hold hands and it was more like they were close friends but they hardly talked at all to one another. But when they broke up it was like that made them become better friends but other than that she was brain dead when it came to boys.  
For one she just can't trust what they say, like if they say they like her, she doesn't know how to answer it. Also because mostly all the boys at her school were go ghetto acting or…. they tried to (see the word _try_). But she really was not use to this feeling in her chest that made her happy and smile. Closing the door she when to the guest bedroom and laid in bed.  
'Nothing to do at night and I don't want to get Alucard angry again…. Might as well sleep till morning. But won't he be asleep? Wait he said that he can sleep whenever so…..ugh I will find out in the morning till then I just sleep till woken up.' She rubbed her face as she confused herself. Rubbing her eyes and then just rubbing her face so un-lady like rolling over stretching….she stops… then she rolls on to her back and tries to sit up but fail….tries again…..fails…gives up….. 'I CAN DO THIS!' tries again but fail and gives up all the way.  
Finally after waiting for sleep to find her she realized it just hated her, she was too happy and full of energy to sleep right now. Getting up and deciding to take a shower she sneaked into the room and was getting her long T-shirt night gown and tooth brush with her toothpaste then froze when she heard Alucard shift. Slowly backing up to the bathroom she when in then closed the door before turning on the light, but as soon as she got in there she got lazy and didn't want to take a shower knowing it might make her all jacked up and stuff.  
Just taking off the skirt and shirt but leaving the shorts she slipped on the oversized t shirt and brushed her teeth as quietly as she could then washed her face and made a 'not bad' Rage Face before turning out the light and trying not to spaz as it was dark. Quickly she slipped out and closed the door behind her.  
"Something wrong?" Alucard asked sitting up on one elbow moving his hair out of his face. She blushed and tried to keep her inner fan girl from saying how cute he looked.  
"Oh hum nothing….. Why do you ask?" She mumbled and he raised an eyebrow at her sudden thought.  
"I smelled your fear, also your inner fan girl?" He asked with a smirk and then he peaked into her mind and saw what she thought about him and her little crush on him and how she was inspired by him. Suddenly he started to laugh and she gasped as her memoires played before her eyes as he read her mind of her saying how hot he was and she would just die if she meets him.

_"He is just so cute! I mean really I would date him and marry him! *giggle with friend*"_  
_"So if you could marry him you would?"_

"Yes it is the most awesomeness of awesome anime character of all time!"   
She closed her eyes and pushed him out of her mind by accident but he didn't care he was laughing his head off.  
"I never thought *laugh* that someone would be my 'fan'. I have over heard people talk about the book and movie but never like this!" He laughed and Abri felt as embarrassed as a cat getting shaved before picture day. Face red as a tomato she turned to run out the room but suddenly he had his arms around her stomach and was chuckling still in her ear.  
"Ah, the beating of your heart tells me that you like for me to hold you." He purred in her ear making her slightly angry.  
"Stop just let go!" She said wanting to cry but she fought off the tears by turning them in to anger. She struggled and squired in his arms knowing it was useless even with powers.  
"Calm down Abri." He purred again and held her closer and stood up to his full high so she would be off the ground and not end up knocking something over. She keep struggling and moving but he was just getting amused by the minute.  
"Just admit that you like for me to hold you like this." He whispered on her ear and she blushed harder.  
'He heard what I said before I left out the room?' She thought and stopped struggling for a second.  
'**Yes~**' his voice said in her head and she pushed him out again and started to squirm again. Laughing he walked over to the bed and held her as he let himself fall backwards on the bed taking her down with him.  
"Stop moving around so much." He said when she didn't stop moving.  
"No let me go!" She said half way begging but he kept his arm locked around her stomach. Finally after a few more tries she gave up and let herself rest.  
"Feel better?" He asked and she nodded and lay stretched out to her sides carelessly. Alucard finally loosened his grip but keep his arms around her with his fingers intertwined together on her stomach. She just laid there lying on her back not moving.  
"Tired?" He asked and she nodded not wanting to speak. He sat up keeping his arms in place and moved them so they were sitting on the bed leaning on the head board with just their legs under the covers.  
"So now what?" She asked and he moved to look at her face.  
"hn?" He asked and she looked away.  
"'What' now that you know?" She asked flushing and tried to keep a blank face.  
"Hn…." He said and leaned his head against the headboard.  
"Guess I could ask you to be with me." He said as he gently ran his hand down her arm to meet her hand intertwines their fingers and she felt herself stop breathing.  
'He's asking me out?' she thought and she felt herself turn to jello {(Microsoft word has failed me! It didn't know what the word jello is!)}  
Abri was still shocked he was even asking her this! He wanted _her_ to be his _girlfriend_!  
"So what do you chose?" He asked and squeezed her hand. Taking a deep breath she thought threw her mind blocking him out as she did.  
"Alucard…." She said and she felt the beating of her heart go faster.  
"Hn?" He waited for an answer. Abri took a deep breath hoping that this would not make things difficult. She bit her lip and forced herself to say it.  
"No Alucard, I'm sorry." She said so softly only he could hear it and bit her lip harder.

**new thing I am trying to force myself to update more! I will post every two comments or if I have the chapter ready. Find out what happens next on the next chapter! DANANNANN AANANN! *plays air guitar***

Microsoft why?!~~~  
Why you no like the word JELLO?!~~  
JELLO JELLO JELLO MELLOW YELLOW JELLO~~!  
Alu: STOP!  
Me: *smash guitar but stops when it almost hits the ground* What?  
Alu: *face palms and points to people in store looking at me like I was crazy*  
me: hehehe * puts guitar down and pats it before running out the store. But right before I get to the door I ask a man* what year is it?  
Man: 2013, why?  
Me: * FIST PUMP* IT WORKED! WWWOOOOOOOOO! * runs out store*  
Alu: Ignore her 


	10. Falling

**_"So what do you chose?" He asked and squeezed her hand. Taking a deep breath she thought threw her mind blocking him out as she did. _**  
**_"Alucard…." She said and she felt the beating of her heart go faster. _**  
**_"Hn?" He waited for an answer. Abri took a deep breath hoping that this would not make things difficult. _**  
**_"No Alucard, I'm sorry." She said softly and bit her lip harder_**

Abri sat in the living room on the couch crossed legged. She had not spoken to Alucard since she woke up, or she had not seen him in the house. The maids avoided her like the devil on crack.

'I hope he's not mad.' Move so she is hugging her knees. Reaching for the remote she signed and sees Barney come one.

"NNOOOOO!" She screamed as she threw the remote at the TV but dived to get it before it hit the TV.

"Sit DOWN!" Delilah shouted from the other room. Flinching at her harsh words she quickly flew over to the couch and back to hugging her knees.  
"_Barney is a dinosaur from my imagination!" _The tv said and she suddenly thougth  
'So the show is about kids in an insane asylum…and they think a one food dino can talk and sing?' She thought and her eyes when wide!  
"Ugh! This girl! She's trouble! Why did Alucard bring her here?" Delilah growled and she felt her heart stop for a second as she remembered last night.  
'Was I too harsh?' she thought as tighten her grip on her legs and rested her forehead on her knees.  
~FLASHBACK~  
_They both waited for someone to say something, Abri's mouth felt like sand, and Alucard was waiting for an explanation. After a few more award minutes she finally spoke._  
_"I'm sorry," She said and gently slid her hand away from his and moved. As she did he allowed her to move to the edge of the bed as she sat there looking down at her hands. But him, he stayed in place._  
_"I-I- I'm just not ready yet." She said in almost a blur of words. His expression turned into shock for a second._  
_"Well it's…" She looked up into his eyes before looking down again._  
_"I am just not ready to have a boyfriend…I get all finicky and nervous just thinking about having one." She said as her hands began to shake as she raised them up to cross them over her chest._  
_"I have a slight fear of boys…well not really fear as in something happened, more like I don't know how to be in a relationship with them. Where I come from it's hard to know if some are really telling you they like you or are playing with you"_  
_"I would never play with you, what kind of man does that?" Alucard asked and Abri sighed._  
_"…. Well you would have to go _**_there_**_ to know but... *sigh* what I'm trying to say is…" She gripped her shirt as she bit her lip and looked down making her bangs cover her eyes._  
_"I just can't let myself get too close to someone like that; I've had a fear of losing them or getting my heart broken! Most of the things I saw are just excuses! It may sound silly but after seeing other relationships fall apart and just seeing them in pain." She puts her hand over her heart._  
_"It hurts me too, and just feeling this terrible pain in my chest. It makes me so scared, so very scared to have to feel that too. I know you from a show but not real life all the way, if something were to break us a part when I get to attached to you. I know it would happen to me and I'm just not mentally or physically strong to handle that kind of emotions, it all so new to me and I know if I start now it would destroy me, or I think it would…..you see I just don't know! Not knowing what would happen makes me so scared." She paused and waited for a minutes to calm her heart rate. She felt her head spinning and her lungs burning for air as she told her emotions. _  
_"Like right now, it feels like I'm being ripped apart inside." She felt her stomach turn and a lump form in her throat._  
_"You're such a virgin…innocent and new to the world." He said. This made her look up at him. She couldn't tell if he was telling her, insulting her, or even pitying her. His voice was neutral but also amused slightly. He looked down shaking his head._  
_"Scared to have your heart torn apart, ripped to pieces. Sheltered and new to the real world…must be hard…." He slowly got up from the bed standing next to it._  
_"Alu-"_  
_"Abri," He said making her shut her mouth._  
_"Goodnight." He said with a grin and then walked through the door. She stayed there so scared to move. For a person that can shot a person dead without regret…..living after turning him down is scary. She felt fear enter her as she quickly when over to the covers and pulled the planet to her chin and snuggling into the blanket using it like a shield like when she was little, it was her own little protection. _  
_'The bed is still warm...' She thought as she lay in the spot Alucard was. Feeling her heart skip a beat and then start again with a painful throb._  
_'Don't worry, rest your mind.' A small voice told her in her head. She felt something brush against her cheek and instead of finding it comforting, she thought it was a roach._  
_"AHHHH! GET IF OFF! GET IT OFF GET IT!" She screamed like a girly girl. Quickly she threw the covers off herself, took off her shirt and pants then ran to the bathroom still screaming. Not bothering to take off what was left of her cloths she jumped into the shower and started to splash around. After checking over herself again she took a deep breath and relaxed leaning against the shower wall._  
_'I am so glad my hair gets flat instead of curling up like it did before I came here.' She thought as her hair became soaked with water getting in her face. Groaning and moving it away she decided to just take a shower. Looking around she saw the soap and shampoo they bought and almost jumped with joy. _  
_'YESH! NOW I SHALL SMELL LIKE STRABERRIES AND PINK LEMONADE! Still can't believe they have lemonade smelling conditioner.' She said as she sniffed at it and drooled._  
_"Everything ok?" Someone asked. A shiver ran up her back at the new voice. _  
_"Yes just fine!" She said and then looked around for a second._  
_"WAIT!" She shouted and moved the curtain back._  
_"Yes?" The person asked and Abri sighed in relive._  
_"Can you get ma a towel please? I kind of jumped in without it and everything is empty in here but my stuff I brought." She said and prayed she would be nice enough to do that._  
_"Well sure, also why were you screaming?" She asked and Abri laughed a little._  
_"I felt a roach or something crawl on me." She laughed nervously this time as she felt the words come out her mouth. _  
_"Ok, a quick check then, gets your towel, so you can rest at ease." She said in a bell like voice. _  
_"Thank you so much!" Abri said loud enough for her to hear as she heard her footsteps go._  
_A few minutes later after getting dressed a knock came at the door. _  
_"Who is it?" She asked and her heart started to beat faster as she thought of Alucard._  
_"It's me." The same voice said. _  
_"Oh come in!" She said as she folded up her cloths she wore today and put them in a pile to be washed later….or five days later, depend on when she ran out of clean cloths. While she was lost in wondering when she would wash cloths she didn't hear the door open._  
_"Excuse me." She said and Abri jumped and nearly fell backwards. _  
_"Hehehe yes?" She asked looking back at the door, she really didn't see the girl at all, for one because the door was only cracked and all she saw were red eyes and pale hand holding the door open._  
_'Wonder why she doesn't come in?' She wondered as she talked about how if Abri needed something to ask._  
_'Oh that's right! Alucard doesn't trust them around me…' she thought as the girl when away._  
_'I didn't even get her name….' she thought._  
_~FLASHBACK END~_  
"Oh so you are the girl that is new here." A voice said whipping around she saw a girl with above the shoulder chopped up green hair and green eyes in a maids outfit.  
"Ye-s" She said wondering if she should even be talking to her.  
'Will he get mad at me if I do?' she thought.  
"Now come on don't be lazy! The master will fire you if you are lazy." The girls eyes flashed red as grabbed her hand and dragged her away.  
"WHA-UGH! WAIT!" She said as she was taken away.  
FEW MINUTES LATER  
Abri was on the roof floating slightly as they when to the end to start sweeping.  
"How we start from top to bottom! With the other two maids on break with the girl visiting there's only Thorn, then there isThorn's sister, and Delilah." She said sighing and then started to sweep. Abri didn't say a word as she looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was the maids uniform but hers had a bow that reminded her of an obi. Also one thing she learned was that Thorn and Rose (her sister) spoke in third person because they always had people mix them up, being twins and all. They both had green hair, green eyes, tall and slim and she told her a bit of how her sister and her were used for missions for confusing enemies. Also they both used powers of the others name. Rose had the power to control thorny vines while Thorn could control petals of flowers making them sharp and deadly.  
"Hey! Thorn was talking!" Thorn said waving her hand in front of her face.  
"OH! Sorry was thinking." She said and helped sweep. She started to bet bored by the time they when to the bed rooms, she cleaned up her own and by the time she was done Thorn cleaned the other two rooms.  
"Your slow." She said putting the mop over her shoulder wrapping her arm around it so she could carry the bucket.  
"That's because I'm sore! Why does he want this house so freaking clean?" She asked looking at everything, there was just a small amount of dust here and there but apparently he wanted it all clean.  
"Well it's easy and should have been halfway done by now." She said hinting that Abri was going slow. Sighing she just ignored her comment and keep cleaning. As they when through the house she wondered if she should tell her she was the guest… but then she wouldn't get a tour of the house and know such cool facts about it.  
"Ok we are done!" Thorn said and Abri feel on the floor.  
"Ugh! Everything hurts!" She said and rubbed her shoulders. For some reason she felt that she was getting weak. Like her powers where going away. She really couldn't hardly fly either; she gave up halfway through because it was getting harder and harder.  
"Hn, well now we need to find Delil- Oh there she is." Thorn said and started to walk down the hall. Groaning and pulling herself up to her feet Abri stood up and started to follow her.  
"Ah, should have known, she's in there." She said as they started walking.  
"How do you know?" Abri asked in wonder.  
"Don't you hear the piano playing?" She asked looking at her strangely. Abri listened hard but she could faintly hear it, but not as well as she use to hear.  
'What's going on? Is the Chemical X stopping?' She thought in horror putting her hand on her heart.  
"What's wrong you look pale, I Thorn knows you're not a vampire." She said and Abri snapped out of it and laughed a little.  
"I hear it, now let's go find her." She moved ahead turning the corner.  
"It's the other way." Thorn said sighing watching as Abri slumped and when back that way. The walked down the hall where the music got louder and louder.  
"Oh that reminds me, Thorn needs a book from the top shelf, there's a ladder for you to clime and you can't miss it, Thorn has the ladder right where it's at. Oh wait you can fly can't you?" Thorn asked and Abri hesitated but nodded.  
"Good just fly up there." She said and when they turned the corner she felt her heart start to beat fast. The music flooding the hall was so magical that she felt herself getting dazed by it. For one he was playing Flight of The Bumble Bee! She was jaw dropped! Thorn smirked and looked at her.  
"Amazing isn't he?" She said proudly and opened the door when they got in there. To her shock there was a library (go to the chapter with pics of house to see a bit more of it ) it was a room with a huge bookshelf all around it. Even the door was a book shelf! If you closed it, it looks like it's an enclosed room with no door. There where couches and tables in there also but the books where still amazing! But also the piano too! Looking she saw Delilah dusting off books working her way close to Alucard as he played with his eyes closed. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as the dim lights of the fire on the walls lit the room making it seem light and darken.  
Thorn saw the look she was getting and nudged her and shook her head like she was telling her 'don't think about it! You're just a maid.' Looking at her and nodding Thorn pointed to the ladder and Abri nodded. Trying not to disturbed his playing she gently when over to the huge bookshelf that almost touched the high ceiling. Taking a breath she tried to make herself float but it didn't even work at all now. Biting her lip and looking around, she made sure no one was paying attention to her before she started to climb. As she got higher she could feel gravity wanting to give her a huge hug!  
'I reject you gravity!' she thought as she when higher hopping these shoes wouldn't make her slip. The ladder was tiled so it was easier to climb but still she didn't want to take any chances. As soon as she reached the top she realized she didn't know WHAT book Thorn needed all she knew was that she need a book. When she saw there was a book called 'A Book' she almost hit herself in the head.  
'Ok now to get down safely.' She thought as she grabbed it and then saw a pulley system. She saw a book crate on it and placed the book in it then started to pull down the rope and the book ascended downward.  
'So advanced!' She thought as she made it go down. Delilah looked up to see Alucard watching Abri make the book go down and quickly going back to playing but still she could feel the presence of his third eye watching her now.  
'This girl really I annoying! Thorn was supposed to take her to clean the house!' She huffed then when over to the ladder. As she walked by she made sure to step on the shadow of the ladder and when she walked out the door, the shadow was being pulled with her. She closed the door behind her then looked at the shadow of the ladder and stepped on the part under the shadow of Abri's feet where.  
'Opps! I broke it~' She thought with a smirk as she stepped on the ladders shadow there and suddenly it broke apart. The sound of a small scream caught her ear and she smirked letting the shadow go and didn't look back as it slipped under the door.  
Alucard stopped playing right at the last note when he heard Abri scream. There she was standing on the edge of the book shelf holding on the pulley to keep her from falling forward.  
"What's wrong?!" Thorn asked and Abri closed her eyes and took short breath at her sudden feeling of death. She felt her chest tighten and breathing shorten, her body temperature staring to rise so much it made her dizzy.  
'Please no, I can't have an anxiety attack here. Not now!' She thought as she clinched the rope tighter. If she didn't calm herself down soon she could go in to a panic attack or hyperventilate so much she would pass out.  
"GIRL! Fly down!" Thorn said as she waited and so did Alucard.  
"I- * Gasp* I * gasp*" She was so panicked of dying she couldn't even get the words out.  
**_"Remember to keep hold of your emotions little girl hehehe~~~ The chemical is in your heart, if your emotions get build up then it stops the power flow. After all where do you think emotions come from~~ HEEHEHEH~"_** the sound of Yami's voice run in her head and a picture of her in the bed where he first put the Chemical X flashed before her eyes.  
'Emotion…wait! Like Star Fire from Teen Titian! Emotion effects my powers?!' She thought and started to feel dizzy as her thoughts of Yami made her worse.  
"Abri, jump .." Alucard said and she was brought back to reality as she looked down at him with scared eyes.  
"1…..*breath*…..2…..*breath*" She mumbled to herself trying to keep herself calm as fear build up in her.  
"That is she doing?!" Thorn asked as she listened to Abri count.  
"Trying to calm herself down." Alucard said to Thorn and she looked at he stood ready to jump and get her if she where to slip.  
"Abri, what's wrong?" He asked and Abri looked down then slammed back into the shelf when she felt like she was going to fall. Looking up and keeping her eyes open at the close ceiling she halfway yelled.  
"My powers are temporarily blocked." She said and took another deep breath and shifted but then her shoes made her slip forward. Letting out a small yell as she grabbed on the bookshelf's pulley rope and holding on to it. Both Alucard and Thorn where now at the bottom of the bookshelf ready to catch her.  
"Let go." Alucard said and Abri shook her head and held on to the rope. But she was weak when it came to her upper body so she started to slip and the rope started to burn her hands as she slid down.  
"Abri!" Thorn shouted and was about to jump to get her but Alucard held his hand out.  
"Let go." He said and Abri looked down at him like he was crazy.  
"Are you crazy?!" She asked  
"I'm a little insane." He said and held his arms out. Abri looked at his waiting arms. Her muscles were killing her from the hard work and this major work out.  
'Ok die trying to make out with a rope…..or trust Alucard…' she thought…then visions of her getting married to the rope, having string babies…and she was really considering it.  
"Abri!" Thorn shouted and she sighed before getting her arm untangled and then using her feet to take off the shoe she so only had stalking on her feet.  
"Jump!" Thorn said and then Abri thought about getting married to the rope.  
"Sorry but me and the rope are getting married!" She said and clung to the rope again and didn't let go.  
"Just jump, the rope is meant for books, it will break soon." Alucard said and Abri looked at the rope.  
'Sorry but it's me not you….ok it's you cause you were going to let me fall.' She thought and mentally gave it a pat. Getting ready to move herself away safely from the rope she moved her foot over but then she felt her arm start to cramp really badly. Turing so she was fully facing away from the shelf, taking a breath she looked down.  
'I'll take my chance with the rope.' She thought but when she felt it shift she eepp and let it go balancing on her own leaning backwards waving her arms to keep her from falling forward.  
"Jump now!" Alucard shouted demanding snapping at her. Not thinking she jumped.  
'He, sounded worried…' she thought as she felt the world go in slow motion.  
'He's not mad?' She thought as she saw his eyes grow wide as she started to fall. Her eyes when wide as the ground started to get near.


	11. From a regular Abri day to a bank

She didn't know what had happen. All she knew was that her eyes were closed and she was still not touching the ground.  
'Did I hit the ground and get knocked out?' She thought as she felt something cold slip around her. It felt like a bunch of large snakes wrapped around her gently roaming around and holding her.  
'They are so cold….yet warm…' she thought as her eyes flutter open. She gasped as she saw shadows slowly taking her down. By the time her feet touched the ground she was pulled back to reality. For one as soon as his shadows let go her legs started to buck from under her. Quickly Alucard caught her at the last second before her knees could hit the ground.  
"Abri, are you alright?" Alucard asked and she nodded smiling.  
"You just saved me from getting married to a rope." She said trying to make the dark cloud around them lighter but when he frowned she felt herself shrink back slightly.  
"Do you know how worried I was?!" He growled at her angrily pulling her closer as she tried to move away. Abri was feeling kind of scared at the way that he was yelling at her and how close she was to him. When he saw the fear in her eyes he slowly stopped growling and was about to put his hand on her face when suddenly…  
"Abri!" Thorn shouted and blinking for a second as he forgot Thorn was in the room. He quickly backed away from her and letting her go Thorn hugged her.  
"Abri." Thorn said holding her tightly. Abri was kind of shocked that she was hugging her like she knew her for a long time.  
"Don't scare Thorn like that!" Thorn said as she started to cry a few tears.  
"Thorn w-why are you crying?" She asked as she could smell the blood tented water.  
"Because…" Suddenly her grip became tighter and tighter on her.  
"Th-Thorn?" Abri chocked out as she felt her lungs getting crushed.  
"BECAUSE, THORN WAS WORREID ABOUT YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" She said as she grabbed her by her shoulder and started to shake her back and forward.  
"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF HURT OR WORSE!" Thorn shouted as she was still shaking her.  
"Thorn." Alucard said.  
"NOT ONLY THAT-"

"ABRI!" Alucard yelled and Thorn looked to him and suddenly her arms felt heavy.  
"You knocked Abri out a few seconds ago shaking her." Alucard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
"Oh…" Thorn said as Abri didn't move.

~Later~

"Well why you didn't ask at first Thorn!" A voice asked  
"How was Thorn to know? If Delilah say do something you do it! Thorn didn't know SHE was the guest!" The other girl sighed and Thorn growled.  
"Wait till Thorn gets her hands on-" "You need to be quiet! You're going to wake her up!" The other voice said.  
'Ughh…my head hurts…' Abri thought as she blinked a few times to try and get her mind clear.  
"Too late now," The other voice said bitterly.  
"It's your fault for starting to argue with me." Thorn hissed.  
"Roses fault? No it's not Roses fault! Her eyes were already half way open when you started to raise your voice!" Rose said.  
Both girls stopped talking and watched as a sleepy Abri smiled at them and pulled her legs up resting her cheek on knees/  
"Oh hey Thorn." She smiled kindly and looked at Rose.  
"? Wait how did you get on the other side of the bed?" She asked still dazed then looked back from Thorn to Rose.  
"…." She looked at both of them  
"….." They looked at her  
"MIA MIA! WAIT WHERE AM I AND WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU!?" Abri asked jerking back making Thorn and Rose flinch when she hit the head board.  
"Calm down Abri's just Thorn and Rose." Thorn said laughing little at her reaction.  
"Ya! Two of you! And-…..oh that's right…..your twin…." She thought as she stopped climbing the head board and slid down it back down to her bed. Both Twins laughed as Abri smiled.  
"Sorry I'm a bit slow in the morning, you're lucky I let myself wake up more before I sat up." She laughed as she pulled her covers up higher. She was still in her maid uniform and it was cold.  
'What time is it?' She wondered.  
"Well it's nice to finally see you in person." Rose said and Abri nodded and then her eyes when wide.  
"You're the one that helped me when the roach was in my room!" She said and Thorn mumbled something about 'ya…a roach…whatever helps you sleep at night.' And got a sharp look from Rose.  
"You're very welcome, now Thorn your shift has ended an hour ago." Rose said and Thorn suddenly short up.  
"That's right! Thorn got to get home!" Thorn grabbed her coat and ran to the door.  
"Thorn hopes to see you tomorrow!" The door slammed shut as she ran out in a hurry. Then there was a little bit of weird air between Rose and Abri.

"…." Rose looked at her blinking for a minute.  
"…..So…how bout dem tacos?" Abri asked and Rose looked at her confused. But after a second she started to laugh. Then a knock made them both look. Rose looked at the door as if she was listening to someone talk.  
"Ok, we'll be ready in a few minutes." Rose said and then turned to Abri?  
"The master wants you ready to leave in ten minutes." Rose said and Abri groaned and fell back into her pillow.  
"I think I've had enough to do today, my arms are tired from cleaning, and I almost died…and now almost had a heart attack when I saw you and Thorn.  
"Come on, the master will be upset with Rose if I don't get you up." Rose said almost begging like. Abri looked at her confused.  
"He didn't sound too happy a second ago…." Rose looked at her hand.  
'That's right, my powers are still blocked so I couldn't hear him.' She thought and sighed getting up and walking to the bathroom. A few minutes later she was looking decent and straighten out her uniform. She was going to take it off but she really did like the dress.  
"Go!~" Rose said and then started to push her out the door.  
"W-Wait where are we going anyway?" Abri asked and Rose smiled.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I have to do thing around the house" Rose said as she had to pic Abri up and walk her down the stairs.  
"Rose! I can walk myself!" Abri said and Rose laughed.  
"But then you'll try and run."  
"Not run! Walk away in a fast speed!" Abri argued as Rose keep her a foot off the ground with her hands on her arms. By the time they got down stairs she felt like one of her arms were going to fall off and the other.  
"Ok," Rose said and then sat her down. Abri tried to hide a smirk as she immediately sat down on her butt after Rose let go.  
"Abri." Rose whined as she grabbed her arm and pulled her up but Abri curled up in a ball making it hard for Rose to get her to stand without hurting her. She sighed and put her back down.  
"Come on, we need to get to the front door before master comes." Rose bagged and Abri sighed and stood up.  
"Ok let's go!~" Abri grabbed her hand and ran down the hall.  
"Wait! Miss. Love!" Rose said trying to warn her.  
"I love you too my love!" Abri said slightly annoyed she called her by her last name.  
"But wait! We are going the wrong way!" Rose said as she stopped moving making Abri accidently let go of her hand slip and her almost running into a wall, but she put her hands up just in time.  
"Hahha." Abri laughed. Rose sighed and then grabbed her ear.  
"Ouch ouch ouch! It hurts!" Abri said as she hopped got dragged by Rose.  
"Come on! Master is waiting!" Rose growled as she pulled her around the corner.  
"Wait! But I have so much to live for! I haven't had my first donut in London yet!" Abri whined as she started to tear up.  
"Relax." Rose said dully and then pulled Abri in front of her at the door in the middle of the hall. It was just across from the front door. Abri looked at the two doors and wondered if she should kick the doors open and be all movies like. Rose tapped her foot getting impatient as Abri day dreamed about having a cape and flying around like superman but minus the underwear being on the outside of his cloths. Looking innocent Rose when up to her and then shoved her in. Abri stumbled into the doors crashing on the floor.  
"Rose I'm going to-" but when she looked back she was gone.  
"oh…" She thought out loud feeling stupid and looked to see Alucard sitting at his desk with reading glasses on. Blushing and quickly stand up stumbling she bowed to him.  
"Hello!" She said still bowing then sat back up as her hair flew around her for a second. Alucard held his breath for a second as he saw her smile nervously getting her bangs out of her red face.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked with a little bit of irritation in his voice. Abri flinched a little remembering he was not in a good mood.  
"Oh no not at all!" She said but she did feel pain in her knees a bit from the fall but ignored it. Not believing her fully he removed his glasses and put them on his coat pocket. Before he could ask more questions she quickly asked.  
"Why do you wear glasses?" She asked and Alucard looked down to them for a second and put them in his hands.  
"It makes me seem more normal among the humans at work." He said and put them back where they were.  
"Oh where do you work?!" She asked jumping up and down a little. He didn't even look at her as he pulled out a draw and got a pair of keys out.  
" I am the owner of a bank." He said as he started to the door

"...Like a boss." Abri said and then tried to high five him as he walked past her. But being Alucard he didn't even look at her.

"Take those clothes off." He said stopping. Abri suddenly froze and her head turned in a 180 degree motion.

"What?" She said as her eye twitched. He looked back at her.

"I said-" Suddenly Abri threw her shoe at his face and it when fly at the door.

"Pervert!" She yelled and stormed out the room growling. He looked at the wall and saw that the shoe was thrown so hard that it made a hole.

"Well guess her powers are back." He thought as he rubbed his head thinking about how he was almost beheaded.

'Got to be more careful or she'll do that in public...' He shook his head and walked out after her. When he locked his office he saw Abri leaning on the door with a red face.

"Abri go." He said pointing at the stairs.

"No!" She said looking away from him. Sighing he when up to her grabbing her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"What hold on! " She said as he stepped on the first step.

"I don't want to get raped!" She shouted as he was half way up.

"I'm not going to rape you." He said and threw her on his shoulder. She tried to sit up but he keep a strong grip on her waist.

"I'm in a dress pervert let me down!" She said pulling down the end of it in the back.

"Next time walk when I tell you too." He said dully.

"No! No! First you tell me to take off my clothes, then you drag me up the stairs, then you carry me like a potato sack, now you're going to rape me!" She said as she squirmed around in his grip.

"I was telling you to change out of the maids outfit." He said and Abri stopped struggling.

"Why didn't you say so?!" She asked and started to try and squirm down. He finally let his macho grip lose enough for her to get down. Bu instead of getting down she clung to her torso and when under his arm and got on his back.

"TO~~... My room!" She said and he just looked back at her dully and keep walking. She smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

'...he smells nice.' She thought and wrapped her arms around his neck as they got higher in fear she would fall. He was walking really slowly and it was like a ride so she started to relax and close her eyes.

"Abri..." He said as they were almost up.

"hn?" She asked opening one eye.

"We are here." She snapped open her eyes.

"Wait when did we get here?!" She asked.

"A minute ago, I was waiting for you to get down." He said as she tried to get down from his back. She let her arms go from his neck and let her legs hang trying to reach the ground but she was too short. Finally she just let go and almost fell but grabbed his waist to keep her from falling.

"...You're tall." She said as he looked back at her.

"Yes now go change from that uniform. I won't have my-WAIT!" He said as she started to unzip the dress.

"hn?" She asked he put his hand over his eyes.

"When I said now I didn't mean while I'm in here." He was going to walk out when she started to laugh.

"Just look it will be awesome!" Abri said grabbed his hand from his face and turned him around.

"Are you ready for this?!" She asked and he glared at her slightly and didn't answer looking away. Trying to hold back a laugh she grabbed the shoulder of her uniform and ripped it off like they do in movies.

"TADA!" She said and Alucard turned away and put her hand over his eyes.

"Abri." He growled and she pouted.

"You didn't look!" She whined and walked in front of him but he keep turning his head from her.

"Come on look!" She said and he growled and used this third eye to find the door.

"Get dress." He said and when to the door.

"I am dressed!" she said and walked in front of him again making him stop.

"Just look!" She said and Alucard opened his eyes to see her dressed in another outfit.

"Wait a second...how?" He asked and she put her finger to her lip.

"It's a girls secret!~" She said as she bowed, she had on the Power Puff Girl Z outfit but it was blood red and was a dress instead of a skirt and under it was a spaghetti black tank top and black shorts that could be seen going to her

"The skirt is too short." He said and Abri almost did an anime fall.

"Not it's not! Plus it's not a skirt! The belt makes it look that way!" She said pointing to the chain belt. She adjusted her black half jacket with long sleeves and her fingerless black and white gloves.

"We are going to my job, I don't want you looking like a little girl." He said and she sighed.

"Also I hope you can tell me how you're going to fix that dress." He said and Abri shrugged.  
"It was like that already, Thorn had it for a costume party and I didn't have a uniform so she let me wear it." She said as she looked in her bags for a shirt and shorts.  
"You don't need a uniform period, you're not part of the help." He said and Abri stuck her tongue out at him and when to the bathroom with her clothes in hand.  
'Wonder what his work will look like.' She thought as she got dress. When she came out she was wearing a red shirt with fluffy sleeves, her hair was a bit messy but it was parted in the middle and curved around her face, her black shorts almost touched her knees and her thigh high red socks when under the skirt making it look like she hand on leggings but her black boots covered her calves.  
"Ok can we go now?" She asked and he nodded. As he started to walk out the door she hoped on his back making him stop.  
"Get off." He said and she shook her head.  
"Not till you smile! You're really down right now I can tell." She said as she had to use her legs to scoot her up enough so she could poke his face. Not wanting to answer he just started walking again. Abri clung once more to his back making sure she could look over his shoulder as they when down.  
"Couldn't you just fly down?" he asked as she tried not to slip down his back, he wasn't holding her up either.  
"But my-?!" She was going to say they were not back but she didn't try it yet. When she did she felt herself get weightless.  
"Yay! They are back!" She said and grinned.  
"Good, now fly your way down." He said but she shook her head.  
"It's not every day I can do this!" She said squirming to get comfortable on his back again. He again remained quiet and when they got to the bottom he grabbed her arms around his neck flipping her over his shoulder and holding her up by her wrist.  
"Now listen, I am going to a meeting, you are to only stay on the first floor and not bother anyone." He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pass wither picture on it.  
"Wait how did you get that picture?" She asked as she floated so she didn't lose the blood flow to her arms and see the picture better. It was a picture of her smiling and leaning her head slightly to the side.  
'Pip! I knew that was not a fake mini camera!' She thought.  
"If you get lost show this to one of the guards and ask them to take you to my office and wait for me there." He said as he slipped it around her neck.  
"Oh, right!" She said and he lifted her chin so he looked at her.  
"I'm serious, I don't want you to get into any trouble. That means you can't use your powers or nothing." He said as his eyes flashed for a second, but she could see he was worried. She bit her lip a little, she was having a bit of a hard time still with her strength and sometimes if she was not careful she would float.  
"I'll do my best." She said and smiled at him. Alucard nodded and they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see Rose tapping her foot and looking at them.  
"I'd hate to break up this but your ride is here." She said and Alucard finally let Abri down and she rubbed her wrist.  
"My apologies." He said and she waved it off as she rubbed her other wrist.  
"I'll live now let us go!" She said running to the door but he grabbed her by the back of her neck.  
"That also means no fooling around, walk like a normal person." He said and let her go. He took off his coat as he passed Rose and handed it to her which she took then bowed to him. Abri smiled at Rose and waved goodbye as they walked out the door. She was jaw dropped as she saw a limo outside of the house.  
"Wow!" She said and speeded up a bit to walk next to Alucard. As soon as they got near a butler man came out and opened the door for them. Alucard signaled for Abri to go first, she gave him a frown and sighed as she slid in the limo and sat on the long seat while Alucard sat on the back short seat. As soon as the door closed Alucard used his shadow to move Abri over next to him.  
"Why can't I sit over there?" She asked as his shadows vanished leaving her sitting a bit too close to him.  
"Because we are picking up Integra, Seras, and Walter." He said and she got happy.  
"I get to see them again?!" She asked and he nodded.  
"Is Seras going to be at the meeting too?" She asked and Alucard thought about it and rested his head against the head rest.  
"Depends on if she wants to, it's mostly about the funding noting more. She might get bored like last time and walk out saying she needs to use the restroom." He said and Abri couldn't help but laugh.  
"Also, something I need to know." He said looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
"Hn?" She asked as she played with a string on her shorts.  
"What caused your powers to be blocked?" He asked and she felt her heart leap and stopped playing with the string.  
"Well…" She blushed and bit her lip looking at the suddenly so interesting floor.  
'Nice shade of black' she thought as she started to rub her shoe on it.  
"Abri." He said warningly.  
"Well I got emotionally…..well…" She couldn't put it in to words.  
"Well?" He asked and waited.  
"It's because of yesterday….when you asked me…you know…and I was just emotionally confused and… then that happen." She said and he sat his head up and looked at her.  
"I caused it?" He asked and she shook her head making her hair fly everywhere as she turned to him.  
"No not you! It was me!" She tried to get him to understand. He chuckled and put his hand on her head.  
"You're easy to mess with." He said and Abri was a bit confused.  
"I get what you are saying, but take your time it's new and you shouldn't stress about it." He said and Abri felt her heart lighten a bit.  
"Ya, I'll try." She said and moved his hand from her head turning to the window to fix her hair making her hair looking decent again.  
"Also." He said and she turned to face him finding him very, very, very close to her face.  
"I won't be giving up on making you mine, don't forget that." He said as he moved one piece of hair that fell into her face back behind her ear. She felt her breathing stop as he moved closer to her.  
"I-I" She just couldn't speak with him this close to her.  
"I don't pester you about it, nor will I cloud over you. But know I've not given up on you and I'm here when you're ready to say yes." He said as he moved close putting his hand on her arm.

"O-Ok." She blushed and when he finally moved back she started to breathe again.

'He was WAY to close!' She thought as she turned away from him eyes wide and face bright red.  
'Way WAY WAY to close!' She heard him chuckle at her reaction.  
"Hey it's not funny! How would you like it if I was that close to you and being all seductive like?!" She asked and he thought about it.  
"Wait NEVER MIND DON'T ANSWER THAT!" She said and then suddenly the limo stopped. The sound of footsteps coming and the driver getting out was heard.  
"Well we are ready." Delilah said making Abri confused.  
"Wait wasn't she at the house?" Abri asked a him.  
"I had her fun a few things to Hellsing, she'll be going back to the house." He said and Abri nodded and waited for Delilah to mentally torcher her.  
"As a matter of fact, I think that I should make her watch you if Seras will be at the meeting." He said and her eyes almost popped.  
"No!" She hissed lowly so she didn't hear.  
"She'll tear me a part and cook me!" She said and he leaned over to whisper back.  
"Not if you're a good girl." Then the door opened and everyone came in. The limo was more than big enough for all of them to fit in.  
"Seras!" Abri said as she entered.  
"Abri!" Seras said and was about to hug her when Alucard said.  
"No talking." Both girls shut their mouth and didn't say a word.  
~One car ride and entering the building~  
'I can't believe I'm stuck with Delilah! She won't hardly let me breath without giving me a look!' She thought as the maid ignored her but keep a sharp ear on her glaring at her sometimes.  
"I have to pee." She said and stood up.  
"No hold it." Delilah responded demandingly.  
"I will sit on you and pee on you if you don't let me go." She said loud enough for only her to hear. Only thing she got was her standing up and walking away. She smiled as she tried not to do the potty dance down the hall.  
'Do the *clap clap* potty dance!' she thought in her head.  
"Why did you clap?" The maid asked growling.  
"I did that out loud?" She asked and Delilah snorted and just walked faster making Abri have to speed put too. She was lucky when they go there Delilah didn't come in the stall with her.  
"What are you waiting for?" She asked.  
"I don't want you to hear my peeing, it's weird." She said.  
"Hurry up and pee so we can go back!" Delilah said and tapped her foot on the ground.  
"Leave me in peace to pee!" She said trying not to laugh at how it sounded. Growling the maid finally gave up and left her.  
"You better be back soon or I'm going to come and get you! Follow the signs that say Main Office to get back." She halfway yelled and slammed the door shut.  
'Victory!' she said as she finally go to pee in peace. When she was done in the bathroom she looked and saw a large sign that said Main Office.  
'Hn….' She thought and looked down the other hall.  
"He said I can explore the first floor." She said to herself and when down the hall. She quickly walked down the hall as her heart beat speeded up with excitement.  
'Wonder that I'll be able to see, this is a large bank too so hahha!' By the time she had gone everywhere but where the maid was she found out this was also corporations that ran different things. What things she didn't know but I did that. She walked down the hallway and suddenly felt a buzz in her chest making her eyes grow wide a little.  
'What's this feeling?' she asked, whatever it was, and she didn't like it. But nothing bad could happen while she was near Alucard….or was she? She got lost after the first turn.  
"I need to get that done now." A familiar voice said. Panicking Abri ran to the nearest room to her and closed the door behind her after she turned on the lights.  
'Cleaning closet, grate.' She thought as the smell of chemicals was around her.  
"But sir they are in a meeting Mr. Jojo!" Another voice said.  
'Jojo?! WAIT THAT'S MOJO'S VOICE THAT I HEARD! IT SOUND JUST LIKE FROM MY DREAM!' she thought and as they got near she felt her heart rate speed up.  
"Why did you stop sir?"  
"Nothing, I will meet you at the meeting." Mojo said and the sound of someone walking away was heard. After a second Mojo's footsteps started to be heard coming close and closer to the door.  
'Please don't open the door.' She begged but when his hand touched the door she knew she was doomed.  
"There you are!" A girl's voice said and the sound of heel were heard.  
"I need this paper work today!" She said and Mojo was going to speak when it sounded like the woman was pushing him.  
"Let's go!" She said after a minute Abri came out.  
'I have to see if it was really him.' She started walking down the hall and that creeping feeling came back as she stood at the corner back against the wall leaning to try and see around it but she couldn't without them seeing her first. Her hair moved into her face and she didn't want to move it out because she was already too nervous to move.  
'Ok just act normal and walk by….' She thought as she took a breath and turned the corner and suddenly she was knocked to the ground and something was growling at her.


	12. BANK!

Abri was about to push the thing on her off until it started to lick her face.

"AHH! ~ Wait that tickles!" She said as she tried to make it stop licking her face.

"NO Tese!" A girl shouted.

"Te-sigh?" Abri asked saying the things name while she closing one of her eyes as it licked her face. Suddenly it gave when its leach was jerked enough for the it to get off her. When it was pulled back she got a look at it, it was an oversized German Shepherd! You could tell it was very strong but it had a slim body for running at fast speeds. Abri started to wipe the drool off her before it stuck and stunk on her.

"I'm so sorry- YOU!" The girl said as she moved her hand from her face. She gasped as she took her looks; she had on a security uniform shirt that was pure black. Her black pants had many pockets in them and in the belt loop there was a flash light. Her brown eyes full of shock as she pointed to Abri using her other hand to hold the happy dog back that looked like it wanted to pounce on her again. From her look she could tell she was Mexican and not only that, it was her Mexican!

"YOU!" She shouted and stood up pointing at her. Suddenly she was knocked back to the ground.

"YOU!" Abri pointed at the dog that just licked her hand and started to snuggle into her.

"Tese!" The girl said as she pulled the dog back and hushed it as she whimpered but sat down anyway with her tongue out. Abri wiped off the drool and then stood to hug the girl.

"Adi! " She cried out as both of them hugged and didn't let go.

"Abri! You're here!?" Adi said in shock then suddenly pushed her back to look at her.

"You're here?!" She asked looked at her wide eyed.

"Wait you're here too!? Is this where you vanished?!" She asked ad Adi and her looked at each other. Adi nodded and then asked.

"Ok first child, did you see he-who-must-not-be-named?!" She asked and Abri had to think about that for a minute.

"Oh you mean Alucard?!" She asked and Adi put her hand over her mouth and dragged her around the corner with the dog following after.

"Don't say it so loud! He will hear you! Around here he's known as Vlad!" She hissed and Abri was confused.

'Well he forgot to tell me that.' Abri thought dully.

"Wait but hey how did you get here?" Abri asked her and Adi's eyes turned dark.

~Later~

Abri stood quiet in the security room as she felt tears trying to escape her eyes as she doodled on a sheet of paper. Adi sat in the chair behind the desk messing with her name tag on the desk. As it turns out she vanished just like Abri, but Yami was waiting for her right when she came out and he took her and did the same thing he did to Abri. But as soon as he was done he throws her out to fend for herself.

She saw a robber coming down the street and stopped him with her new powers getting herself a job as a security officer and she worked her way up till she was head of security. But it was hard work because they didn't think a little 10th grade girl like her could do it. But her encouragement was this dog that keeps trying to get into the force. She was clumsy and reckless so they didn't give her a chance. But when Adi and Tese started to work together they were unstoppable and inseparable Adi was Abri's best friend in high school ever. She when missing and people started to say she was kidnapped; it left Abri heartbroken and depressed. But seeing her now as she was and what she's when through, she wish that she was kidnapped.

"So, what's your story?" She asked and Abri perked up a little as she was caught dazing out.

"Well you see…." She started out and started twirling the pen in her hand and fettling with the paper. Adi moved closer to her and grinned.

"Hello! I'm looking for a missing girl! - WAIT ABRI!" Delilah shouted and Abri crunched up in a ball slightly and looked back at her.

"Hehehe, hi?" She asked and Delilah stomped to her.

"I was going to get killed if the master found out I lost you. Now get back to the main office and wait for him to get out of the meeting!" She hissed and jerked on her arm but Tese started to growl as she saw Abri getting jerked up against her will.

"HEY! What makes you think you can come in her and start to give orders?" Adi asked and stood up slamming her hands on the desk.

"Well she's my responsibility that is what gives me the right." She said but Abri stood fast and didn't move.

"I'm staying here!" She said jerking her arm away.

"No you are not!" She hissed again and tried to grab her but Abri ducked and then slid under her legs. Surprised Delilah had to take a second to see what happen, but it was too late, Abri was out the door.

"STOP!" Adi shouted and Delilah looked at her and her eyes flashed red. Adi stopped moving then smiled.

"Oh a vampire?" She said, she was also worried about Abri and knew she needed to make this quick. Taking a small breath she made a sharp whistle that Tese headed. Tese started to growl and Delilah felt something shift in her dog.

'This is no normal dog.' She thought as she watched Tese started to glow a faint blue only non-humans could see.

'I need to go after Abri…but this vampire need to be taken care of, I can't let her hurt anyone if she's here to harm.' She thought and was going to say something when she saw the paper that Abri had on the floor next to her. With a small chibi dog she had put a number on there.

'Oh~ I see, well looks like I can find her when I'm done." Adi thought as she smirked.  
Abri ran down the hall way not stopping or looking back. She had just found her friend and the maid just had to mess it up.

'Wait!' She glanced back and stopped running.

'What am I doing Mojo is still somewhere around here!' suddenly alarmed, Abri slowly leaned on a wall and let her ears search the rooms.

_"Ya and so we had lunch together-Yes it's somewhere in the third floor-Maybe I'm not sure the meeting is going on-Can I open and account? -"_ Sighing frustrated that she didn't her him she was about to give up.

"Why are you in such a rush?" A lady said and she could hear the clicking of heels coming down the hall

"Nothing, I just forgot something." Mojo said. His footsteps where even but she could just slightly hear the eager ness in each step as he pushed off the ground to go faster.

"Well nothing is this important you dropped everything and left. We need to either wait for the meeting to be over or you can go back to your bank like the rest of the other bankers, I'm the companies Mayor's assistant and I-" Her voice was cut off by a 'Shhh' Abri held her breath as she saw him standing there around the corner. He was just less than twenty feet away from her standing next to an orange hair lady in a red cocktail dress with a black belt and gold buckle on it. And Mojo was standing there in a black suit; his hair was now cut off at his neck and his green eyes not looking away from her.

'This isn't the time but she looks just like the mayor's assistant...ugh what was her name?' she thought but Mojo was closing in on her and fast! She slowly pushed off the wall and started to walk down the hallway in front of her to get out of his eye sight. As soon as she was a round the corner his footsteps and the sound of heels started.

'Where do I go!? I don't know my way around this place and dare I say it, I need Delilah! I could got back to Adi but her room is past Mojo so what do I do?' She asked herself as she felt her heartbeat pick up. She rounded another corner and then saw a window and was about to pass bye it when she was and heard Falco pecking like mad at it. Looking back quickly she opened the window then before he could say anything, she grabbed Falco and ran down the hall ignoring the sounds of people telling her to slow down.

"Where have you been?!" She asked him as she held him in her arms while she halfway glided on the floor to go faster.

**_I had to go to china for a little bit. My wing was damaged and it was quite a flight over there. But then it took me a day to find out that you moved!_** Falco chirped.

"Well I'm glad you're here now! Because I need help! Someone is after me and I don't think he wants to chat!" She said as she made it to the elevator and pushed it to the top floor. She leaned on the elevator as she waited for the doors to close. But suddenly Mojo came around the corner. Yelping she quickly ran over to the buttons pushing the close sign.

"Come on! COME ON!" She begged the doors didn't close yet.

'Is this how the army men felt when Alucard was coming to the elevator?' she thought as she felt like crying now. Seeing her panic Falco hopped down to the floor where the doors where and then his blue feathers turned orange as he made a loud sound that sent a small fire ball right at Mojo. Seeing this Mojo had to stop to stop it so it before it hit him. But as soon as he saw the bird Mojo's eyes grew wide with a hint of fear.

"Wait! Don't-" Before he finished the fireball took its hit and the doors closed. Shaking and frighten Abri slid to the floor.  
"Thanks Falco." She said as he flew on her knees.

**_No problem_** He said as he ruffled his feathers making them turn back blue. She turned her head to look at the elevator that slowly when up to the top floor.

"So what do we do when we get out?" She asked him. Falco took a second to think and then hopped on the floor once more.

**_Well first we need to get in an open area where no one can get hurt _**He said flapping his wings a little

'The roof!' She thought and stood up.

"Ok I got it! We will go to the roof and if I need to I can fly off!" She said and Falco shook his head.

**_It would be hard to explain why a girl jumped off a building and flew...how about we take some other way? _**Falco asked as he flew to her shoulder.

"hn? What do you mean another way?" She asked. Falco didn't say anything but waited for the elevator to stop.

~~Adi~

"What do you mean she doesn't know about Mojo?!" Adi asked still holding the collar of the maids dress.

"Well for one she's never meet him and two how could she know?! Why didn't you tell her?" Delilah asked and pushed her away making Tese growl.

"Well you came barging in that's why!" Adi said waving her arms around motioning how she came in the room.

"Well not time for that! We need to find Alucard!" she said as she ran to the door.

'This is bad! Why did that brat have to run off at a time like this?' Delilah groaned as they ran down the hall.

"The meeting room is right here!" Adi said as she took a breath then knocked.

"Enter." Alucard's voice said trying not to look panicked; both girls stepped in and were slightly dry mouth at all the powerful bank owners there were in this room.

"You are needed Vlad. We have a few problems that need to be addressed." Delilah said as she couldn't look him. His eye narrowed as she stood up and looked at the men.

"The meeting will be ended for today, I think you all for coming and it was an honor to have the meeting at my bank." He said and all the men nodded with approval.

"It was one of the best meetings too." One said as they all talked among themselves and packed up. Alucard nodded and shook hands with a few people on the way out, when he finally was out of the room he started to walk down the hall and both girls walked beside him.

"What's going on?" He asked as his eyes flashed from brown back to red but turned back brown when someone walked down the hall.

"It seems that Mojo is in terms with Abri...and also we have another people." Delilah said as she held up a blue feather.

~Abri~ She stood on the roof as she waited for Falco to stop searching for something.

"Come on tell me what we are going to do before Mojo shows up!" She said getting jumpy as every sound around her.

**_Hold on! _** He said as his eyes searched then widen before he hopped onto her shoulder.

**_He's here_** Falco almost sung in a slightly deeper dark voice. Just as he finished Mojo came from the door with a double end sword in hand. It was slightly shorter than a sword but the other short end made up for it with what looked like it had a gun build into it on the shorter blade.

"Step down." He said as he held up his sword to her making her jump a little.

"No! What do you want anyway?!" She asked and took steps back till she was right at the edge of the building ready to jump or fly if she needed to.

"I'm not talking to you." He said as his eyes when to Falco. She was slightly confused now, but when a dark chuckle was heard she saw it came from Falco.

"Ah~ Figured me out already Jojo?" Falco asked, his song like voice broken, but this time it was not a chirp but a human like voice with a dark slit in it.

"F-Falco?" She asked and then winced as suddenly sharp claws on his feet dug into her skin. She cried out in pain as it immediately broke skin.

"Falco! Let the girl go!" He said and pointed the gun sword at the bird.

'How can this small bird be this strong?' She asked as she tried to remove him but he pecked her hand so hard it started to bleed. Suddenly he started to grow bigger and bigger and his claws dug deeper as they also got bigger. Mojo cursed under his breath and started to charge but it was too late. Falco put a claw on each of her arms taking them out of her shoulders and flew over to the other side because he was still shifting and couldn't carry her that far.

'Why...do I feel so weak?' She asked as she felt her body going limp, she felt depressed and heavy. Like she did at Hellsing but this time she was in pain and just couldn't move anymore.

"Hn, just as I thought." Mojo said and frowned as the black wings flapped hovering Ari off the ground.

"A vulture is always out for a dead picking." He said as he shot at the bird that just dodged it again.

"Well I'm off." With a flap of his wings Falco flew into the air taking Abri with him. Mojo was about to go after him when a shadow knocked him up from the ground then slammed him back down pinning him to the ground. He tried to reach for his sword but a shadow was holding it in the air away from him.

"What is this?!" Mojo asked and then one of the tentacles started to form into the shape of a man.

"Where is she? Where is Abri?" It asked and the grip of the shadows tightens.

"Gone!" He said and then he pulled out his gun from his suit and shoot at it in the head but the bullet just flew through. Angry it jerked Mojo up and into its dark face.

"Where is she?" He hissed again. Mojo was going to shoot it again when the sound of two girls were yelling at him to stop.

"Wait he's on our side! Well he's not but so far he's on our side!" Adi yelled and Delilah was right behind her.  
"If he was then he would tell me where Abri is!" The dark figure snapped and threw Mojo away from him. Mojo flipped and used his hand to push off the ground and make him land on his feet.

"I already don't like you Mojo; now tell me, I'm not asking again." It said as it started to shift into a figure. Mojo's eyes widen for a second and he growled.

"Alucard, so this is your power?" He asked and Alucard ignored him waiting for an answer. Sighing Mojo just when to pick up his sword then pointed it in the direction of Abri and the bird.

"The bird took her that way." He said and put his sword back on his shoulder.

"Be glad I'm still awake to tell you where they when." He said and stumbled slightly before catching himself but ended up falling onto the ground not moving as his eyes struggled to stay open.

"The fireball that vulture hit me with was nothing like fire, it drains away energy. I hardly had enough to stand let alone pull the trigger to put a tracking device on it." He said as he tried to push himself up but gave up and pulled out a device from his pocket and pressed a button on it. Being calm now Adi ran over to him and grabbed it.

"The tracing device..." She mumbled and then turned to the other two.

"Ok maid chick stay here and stay with Mojo, and don't worry he will be back to trying to destroy things in ten minutes or more. Alucard let's go!" She as she was about to fly but then a shadow grabbed her leg making her get pulled back and face plant to ground.

"What was that for?" She asked and was suddenly dragged to him and hung by her foot upside down.

"How do you know my name?" He asked and she groaned and broke his hold on her and rolled away.

"Tell you on the way there now let's go!" Adi said and Alucard nodded and they when off.


	13. Fear Is All I Have Left

_**OOKKK! So this part is a wee~ bit creepy. So prepare, I am not sure how sensitive some people are to stuff like this but just in case. My friend got a bit squirmy (and I still think I'm terrible at writing creepy ish XD ) **_

Abri felt her feet where three feet off the ground. Her feet had something heavy on them and her head was spinning.

'W-where am I?' she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She was so tired that she couldn't even lift up her head so all she saw where her chained ankles and a black moving floor.

'ah, the floor is moving...WAIT THE FLOOR IS MOVING!' She had enough energy to lift her head. What she saw was something that made her almost scream, but it was too horrid for her even speak.

_**Awake now Abri~**_Said the thing.

"Y-y-ou! You! I trust-ted you!" She screamed and tried to move but the sound of shifting metal was all that was heard.

_**Hehehe, don't try and get out, I've taken away all your emotion but anger and your energy, also your powers are temporarily gone. So all you can do is scream and threaten the wall. **_It said and it grew bigger.

"Falco you monster!" She screamed again and tried once more to move her...well anything at all. Her fingers were numb, so numb she can't even tell they are hers. Falco chuckled and took a step off the stand looking log he was on. As soon as his claws wrinkled feet touched the ground the black moving floor started to speed away but making disgusting little crunching sounds as whatever it was, is not more. From what was left of her super sight, she squinted her eyes to see what it was. But all she got was a bunch of three finger sized blurs.

"W-what are those?" She whispered to herself growling in anger as she couldn't see them fully.

_**Oh~ do you really want to know? **_Falco asked in a voice of song like he had when he was a Blue Jay. Abri raised and eyebrow and swallowed nodding.

'He says that I can only feel anger...then why do I feel scared...' she thought as she couldn't help but her lip as he just keep looking at her with his red burning eyes.

"Y-Yes." She finally said in a weak voice. Falco slowly turned his big body to a lamp on the wall. The flames on there where burning bright red and orange dancing like the light they say will save you, but to Abri it was a symbol of revealing what is out to get you. The vulture took his beak and without missing a beat knocked it up in the air and swallowed it. To her amazement he turned around and then with a loud ear bursting noise a burst of flames came from his mouth. Then Abri's eyes grew wide in horror as the little things on the floor scattered away from the light over to her.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as their sticky legs crawled all over her body. But her screaming had to stop as they tried to get in her mouth.

_**AHAH! Welcome Abri! Don't worry this is just the way to break you in before you are gone~ We still need that fear emotion, it's ever so delightful, better than the feeling of anger~ **_Falco purred as the things covered her body. Hot tears ran down her face as she slashed and tried to knock them off but ended up crushing some of them and their blood stuck on her, they were in her clothes, her hair, over her eyelids she tried to keep closed.

_**SCREAM LOUDER! COME ON NO ONE BUT US WILL HEAR! LET THEM MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE THE DISGUSTING MONSTER YOU ARE! **_Falco said as with a flap of his wings broke her chains making her crash on the floor into the pile of them.

'NO! Please stop! Get me out!' she begged in her head too scared of opening her mouth. She tried to run as the ankle high amount of them climbed up her body not caring if she swatted them away hundreds of times.

_**Well I think I'll leave you here to enjoy~ Don't worry I'll be back to get that anger out...after all your fear needs to be a bit more ripe~ **_He slowly turned into the friendly little blue bird she knew.

'Falco...why?' She thought as she picked up her feet only to fall as she slipped on the ones she crushed.

'He did this...he let me have some energy to scream...' She growled as she made her way over to him.

"FALCO!" She screeched as she was so near to him but feel again crashing into them once more. But with a quick tweet the things started to pile on her not getting off.

_**Good bye... I hope that you enjoy staying with them, after all the cockroaches do get lonely... **_

~Alucard~

'Something's not right, I can feel it.' Alucard thought as he flew through the air.

"HEY BAT FACE!" Adi shouted as she avoided a cloud.  
"Why do we have to fly so high up?" She asked and Alucard ignored her. Getting a little annoyed at him for ignoring her again she flew backwards as she appeared in front of him.

"Are you just going to keep ignoring me?" She asked and Alucard just ignored her and flew over her head.

"Look bat fa- I mean Vla-Alucard or whatever you want to be called!" Adi huffed and when felt something hit her back. It was soft but when she came out of it her clothes were damp.

"CURSE YOU CLOUD! YOU BETTER BE GLAD I'M WEARING BLACK! I SWEAR IF I WAS WEARING WHITE! I WOULD KILL YOUR FACE AND YO MOMMA! YO MOMMA DON'T LOVE YOU!" She shouted shaking her fist at the cloud.

"Don't worry there's nothing to see." Alucard commented as he finally spoke.

"OH! How dare you! There's plenty to see! It might not be pretty but there's plenty to see!" Adi said crossing her arms and flying faster.

He just keep flying and picked up his speed too.

"WAIT I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" She growled as she tried to grab him but he melted through her hand.

"What voodoo is this!" She yelled and then Alucard turned to her.

"We are flying high because we don't want anyone to see us. A bat and a girl flying is not something you see everyday." He said dully.

"Well it's not everyday I see an anime character come to life, so anything can happen! OH~ Abri's Unicorn that farts rainbows might be real for all we know!" Adi laughed and then felt something grab her by the front of her shirt.

"Stop fooling around! Abri is in danger and all you can do is fool around?!" He growled and shook her.

"Pft! She's not in danger! If anything that thing vulture thingy or whatever it was is in danger." She said waving it off.

"But that creature is taking her to someone who will drain her till she's nothing but an empty shell and then let the vulture eat her body." He tighten his grip on her.

"Wow bro!" She said and took his claws off her shirt as he started to to fly faster.

"Don't worry, if I know her, the first chance she get's she will tear them apart if she has too." She chuckled as she said this and Alucard once again started to ignore her.

"Come on it took me three hours to get you to talk!~" She whined.

"Then it should take me three seconds to knock you out the sky if you don't shut your trap." He snapped.

"Well then, I guess I won't tell you where she is!" She rolled her eyes and Alucard sighed.

"Well we are just flying as far as we can to see where the trail ends." He said and Adi was quiet for a second.

'I really do hope we find her, even if I act like this I'm worried about that child, she gets lost in rooms with one door...' Adi thought.

~later that day~

Both of them stood at the edge of the sea, Adi sadden and Alucard in anger. He can't cross the ocean.

"Alucard..." Adi said quietly.

"What is it Adi?" He asked not turning to her.

"Let me go alone from here." She said turning to him with a confident look in her eye.

"No, I have to find her too. Plus how will you track her once the scent is gone?" He asked.

"I'll find a way! I always find her always! Plus..." Puts hand on her chest

"I feel like I can, like something is pulling me telling me where she is." She looked out to the sea.

"Like a tracking device, maybe Yami made that so you could find each other." Alucard though and then the sound of a car pulling up behind them was heard.

"Alucard." Walter said, both of them turned to see Walter step out the car.

"It's time for you to leave for your plane." He said and he nodded.

"WALTER!" Adi screams and runs full speed at him. His eyes grew wide as she lifted him off the ground and shook him.

"You ruined the moment! I was gonna do something awesome!" She growled as she still shook him like a rag doll. He grabbed her arms and shoved her away fixing his suit.

"And just what were you going to do?" He asked.

"Wait you sound different..." She noted and he sighed.

"I am Walter's grandson-" "Dude! NO WAY! HE HAD A SON!" She shouted and pointed at him.

"Enough, Walter lets go." He said and Walter turned to him.

"Yes Alucard, but...do you know where you're going?" He asked. Alucard turned to Adi who looked to the sea. She leaped into the air and closed her eyes trying to feel for the stupid!

'Be the stupid... be the stupid...be the WAIT THAT'S IT!' She thought as her eyes snapped open.

"I FOUND THE STUPID! I mean Abri!" She said and Alucard looked to where she was pointing.

"Then we are heading for Spain." He said walking to the car.

"Hey wait up!" Adi said flying back down and made sure to leap off Walters head and into car by the sun roof.

~Abri~

'I...I don't want to feel anything...I feel disgusting.' she thought as she gave up on moving anymore letting the bugs crawl over her.

'How long have I been down here? How long have I screamed?' she thought as she felt her throat burning. she couldn't open her eyes because the roaches were still trying to get what water was left from her tears. She flinched each time one ran leaving a spot on her open to the cold air.

'The worse part is these bugs...they are making me feel sick... I want to throw up but I have to hold it down.' She flinched and tried to hold her breath as they all scattered from the sudden movement.

'I can't even hardly breath without them freaking out then moving around again.' She felt her head start to spin as she got sleepy.

'Can't sleep here.' she thought and tried to sit up ignoring the crunch of roaches as she sat up. Their sudden movements making them sound like they were hissing at her.

'I know there are stairs around here somewhere, maybe I can sleep on those and get away for a bit, even for just a second.' She moved slowly and made her way around the pitch black room. she felt her stomach turn with each crunch and slim on the bottom of her feet. The way they moved up her legs not even minding them anymore. Finally she made it to the wall. Her heart beated just the small bit for hope as she searched across the walls jerking back from time it time as she keeps touching the roaches on the walls.

'This is it!' She thought and then put her foot on the steps only to hear more death of roaches.

'I know this is a spot I can sleep at! That stupid bird can't stop me now!' She thought as she could feel there was less and less bugs as she climbed up more.

'I'm telling you when I get my hands on him! I'll make him pay!' she growled and then when she was high enough she touched metal.

'A door!' She raised her fist to banged on the door but before she could make the second blow something clicked on the other side. She felt around for a second so she knew how much room she had to move back incase it swings open. She waited heart racing and anger building up in her. As soon as the door open she was going to charge at whoever it was.

'This is my one chance to get out.' she thought and then got ready hoping she was able to hit the person. When the door started to pull open she still waited till she could see the figure of them from the blinding light. Before she could move her eyes made her see something that shocked her.

'No...' she thought and blinked. The person grinned and cocked his head to the side.

'It can't be...' she thought in horror taking a step back. Before she could blink again they took their hands and wrapped it around her throat.

"Hello~~~~ Abri!~~ Miss me?~" He chuckled then started laughing like mad as she felt something getting taken from her.

"NOOO!" She screamed and was to scared to even thrash at him.

"I must say~~~ Your anger is quite good~~ To bad all you have left...if FEAR~~!" He laughed.

"YAMI LET ME GO!" She screamed begging falling limp trying to use her weight to make him drop her.

"Let you go~?" He asked grinning almost drooling. He gently put her on the floor and watched her body trimble where it stood.

"But why would I let you go? I thought you liked me?" Alucard asked. Her head shot up as she saw Alucard standing here.

"Alucard!" She gasped and tried to run to him but as soon as she reached out he grabbed her wrist and now it was Adi.

"How about we play a game?~" Adi asked getting closer to her face making Abri shake with fear.

"It's called push." It said as it shaped back into Yami and let go of her wrist and put his finger on her forehead pushing her backwards. To shocked and scared she could do nothing as she fell backwards stumbling and falling off the edge.

"Good bye~" Yami said and then walked out the door locking it behind him and then chuckling. But when the door locked the colors faded off of yami and all that was left was a black blob.

"So easy to take her mind and torment it." He thought as he could hear her screams of fear, the only emotion she has left.

"Now we wait, for just the right moment." He said and walked down the hallway.

~Adi~  
'This is taking forever! I could fly faster than this plan and find her then this junk plale!' She growled as she sighed.

"Then jump out." Alucard said as he sat in his chair.

"Or we can throw her out?" Pip asked from the front turning on autopilot before he in the seating area.

"How about we throw you off and see if you can fly?" Adi asked standing up and Pip waved his hands in front of him.

"No thanks! Alucard did that last time and I was lucky we were close to land where I could swim back!" Adi just couldn't help but grin. Adi sighed and then felt something happen in her chest and she screamed. Both Alucard and Pip snapped their head to her as she screamed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Pip asked when over to Adi who was on the ground screaming.

"Adi." Alucard said and walked over to her but Adi's eyes were wide and she still screamed. Pip had to resort to shaking her till she finally stopped. But just as soon as it happen it was gone. Adi stood up like nothing happen and like a robot walked to the door. Pip was going to to after her but Alucard stopped him as Adi turend the handle of the door making all the air get sucked out.

"Hey! Warn us next time!" Pip yelled grabbing his hat before it got sucked out the window.

"Where will we be staying?" She asked standing in front of the open door no affected by the wind trying to blow her out.

"Ugh..let me think..." Pip said and then grabbed the note book where the information was.

"Throw it." Adi said and Pip narrowed his eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked as he stood fast from the wind.

"I'm going after Abri...I'm going to find her..." Adi growled as she clenched her fist.

"I don't know what has happen to her...but who ever messed with her...IS GOING TO PAY!" She yelled and a wave of energy burst her from.

"OK ok! Here! Don't break down the plane!" Pip yelled as he made a copy.

"Don't go after her alone." Alucard said eyeing her. Adi just nodded and when Pip let the notebook go and Adi didn't even look as she reached out and as soon as it hit the palm of her hand she let the air suck her out making her spiral down at a death like speed to the water. As quickly as he could Pip closed the door and looked to Alucard.

"What the heck just happen?" He asked adjusting his hat back on right.

"Make this plan go faster." Alucard said looking as Adi slowly faded from his view.

"Is something wrong?" Pip asked as he check the door again before making his way to the front of the plane.

"yes something is wrong..." Alucard said and then made his way to the front with Pip. After going back to manual Pip flipped a few switches and they could feel the plan shift forward as it moved faster across the sky.

'What did you feel happen to Abri...' Alucard thought as he was trying not to take the wheel himself, to him this plane was going to slow. He growled as her cursed the sea for not letting him be able to get to Abri faster like Adi. He turned back around to go to his chair and plan out what he would do.

'I don't even need to plan because I know what's going to happen. It's simple, find Abri, kill the intruder, twist the neck of that feather duster, then bring her back home.' Alucard thought as he held up his wine glass making the liquid inside it move around.

_  
_** So tell me what you think of this chapter :D I really want to know if the roaches were to scary of if my friend is just scared of bugs XD **_


	14. Lean on me, save me

Adi was already tired after flying for an hour non stop. The sky was starting to turn dark and the sun was almost gone from her view.. She was seeing land from the clouds but she was getting worn out from chasing Delilah, having to be forced on a plane that Pip was flying, then she was here now.

'It takes two hours and thirty minutes to get here on plan...we flew for thirty minutes before i jumped out...I'm an hour ahead of them...but I'm too tired to do anything right now. No matter how badly I want to saw Abri if I go now then I'll die before I get close.' She thought and a flash of anger ran through her.

'How can I help Abri when I can't even help myself...' Sighing she picked up her speed as much as she could until sheflow flew all the way to the dead beach. Only a shells and the cold water splashing on the the sand.

"Welcome to La Coruna..." she mumble to herself. Taking a look around again she didn't feel the joy of seeing the place of race.

'I can't enjoy this at all... oh wait!' She quickly stuffed her hand into her pockets.

'NO WAIT WHERE IS IT?!' She panicked as she tried to find the paper with the information on it. As she pulled out a grenade and threw it to the ground. Then checked her other pocket where there were two different shaped grenades.

'Where are you?!' She groaned still pulling out grenades from her pockets. Finally after emptying all of her many pockets, she found nothing.

'Well now what?' She sighed and kicked some sand. The wind blew a bit harshly making her cold so she pulled up the collar of her jacket making a crunch sound.

'Hn?' she wondered and tugged at it again and the sound keep.

'so that's where it was.' Pulling out the paper from her coat pocket she groaned as she looked at all her explosive devices she had to put back in her many pockets. After getting all them back in she looked at her watch.

'Great! I spend almost thirty minutes looking for that and putting my stuff up!' taking a glance at the paper she looked back to where the lights where. Pushing off the ground with her foot she jumped high enough to look over everything and see the city. she landed back again and then jumped once more to scan the area to make sure it was clear to use her powers.

'yep! Ok time to find that hotel!' She thought and nodded before vanishing leaving a burst of flying sand.

~Alucard~

"This is taking forever! I told you we have a reservation!" Pip halfway yelled slamming his hands on the table.  
The slightly frightened woman at the desk said as she shuffled nervously then said something else and Pip looked to Alucard to translate. he pulled the collar of his suit not liking the feeling of wearing a tie.

'we are going to combat, why do I have to wear a tie?' He thought in anger. He looked over to Alucard who had on a black suit with a red shirt instead of white, his hair was now to his lower back and his classes his his eyes. But in just the right light you could catch a glimer of his flashing red eye, but for only a second before it's gone. (So just remember the suit he wore to Rio)

"She said that it's taken by someone else already." It was not a surprise that Alucard was acting cool about this but Pip just wanted to rest, kick the butts of who ever took Abri, then go home.

"Well what do we do?" He asked and Alucard just ignored him and started to talk to the woman again. By her look he had asked her something that was a bit strange. Pip had to just stand there watching as they both spoke back and forward.

'So this is what if feels like then I take Seras for France...how she can't understand a word we are saying...' Getting bored Pip took a look around the room. It was a beautiful hotel with little angle carvings in the roof and the tan marble floors shined along with the many fancy looking people walking around.

'Hn, so that's why Alucard made us wear suit.' He thought as he fiddled with his cigarette in his pocket wanting to just so outside and relax even for a second. Alucard has has him on high alert since Abri when missing. He was even scarier when he was lost in thought making his energy flare up to high levels making a shiver go down his spine just thinking about it. Suddenly he saw Alucard walk past him.

"hn?" He looked back at the lady who was now dazed and looking off with a really familiar smile.  
'So he used the love beam again?' He thought still shocked by his power.

"Lets go." Pip flinched at his tone and then started to follow him.

"So...did we get a different room?" Pip asked as he shoved both his hands on his pockets.

"No." He answered. Pip was confused but he could feel he was irritating Alucard with his questions and it was not going to end pretty if he keep it up. They both walked in silence as they made it to the elevator. Alucard pressed the button for the second to top floor and Pip was a even more confused.

'he usually gets the penthouse suite...' He glanced at the numbers as they waited for get let off. One they were on their floor Pip stepped out and barely caught a key card he threw him.

"If you need anything Adi is three rooms down in room 242" Alucard said as the doors closed.

"I get my own room?" Pip blinked and looked at the key card.

'atleast for once I don't have to get in a broke down hotel!' He made his way to his room and when he passed Adi's door it opened. She had her hair in a ponytail and her straight across bangs hung over her eyebrows. she had on a blue tank top with a white short sleeved shirt under it A thick plain black waist belt and blue cargo pants with a ton of pockets.

"Oh hey." Adi said as she finished putting on her black Vans. Pip blinked as he leaned in close to her.

"You look different." He said and Adi looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's cause I was in work clothes! I didn't get a chance to change." She huffed and Pip laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Wow! Sorry!" Adi brushed his hand off her and headed down the hall.

"Where's Alucard?" she asked and Pip was going to say something when it hit him.

"I don't know, he handed me my key card and the elevator closed. I can tell he's on the top floor. But just follow that dark energy and I'm sure it's hard to not find him." Adi nodded and then started to the elevator.

"A word to the wise...get ready to leave in an hour..." Adi said and walked away knowing Pip heard her.

'Abri...why is it getting harder to feel your here?' Adi asked as she put her hand over her aching heart as the elevator when up. It seemed like Abri was fading so slowly. It was still very strong but she can't help but notice that it just very slightly when down a cm. Feeling the elevator stop she felt a small ounce of fear as she remember how she got to Hellsing. It was a flash but it was not fun. As soon as she doors opened she ran out as quickly as she could breathing slightly off.

'Great, I had a moment where I fear elevators...oh well.' she thought and started to the end of the hall where the demonic energy was. She calmly walked down the hall seeing the door was cracked. She didn't hear anything moving, only thing she did hear was him drinking something.

'This is something I have always wanted to do.' Adi thought as she walked down the hall. When she was right in front of the door she raised her foot and kicked the door, or tried to but the door opened making her fall forward almost falling on her face.

"Dang!" She growled and straighten back up.

"Is there something you need?" Alucard asked as he sat in the chair by the window looking at the night while sipping from the wind glass.

"Ya, to tell you that we need to move out in like an hour or so." She said and looked out the window. Alucard didn't respond but keep looking out the window swirling his drink in the wine glass.

"Ya...well I'm out!" She called over her shoulder as she started to leave.

"What's Abri' life at home like..." Alucard asked and Adi blinked and looked at him.

"She didn't tell you?" Adi asked.

"I never had she chance to ask her." He replied and took another small drink.

"Well, I don't want to be the one to tell you." She said and Alucard took a look at her.

"Why not?" He asked setting down his glass.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so."

"I just want to know-"

"Ask her."

"Adi-"

"Ask her.

"HOW CAN I WHEN SHE'S NOT HERE!" He snapped.

"THEN SAVE HER!" Adi snapped back. Both of them looked at one another eyes narrowed and not moving. Thinking this was childish and pointless Adi turned around.

"Save her..." her voice started to break as she spoke

"Save her and ask her, tell me you'll ask her...promise me...because I know that if you do...I know that if I fail...that you'll be able to save her..." Tears ran down her face as she balled her fist and shook.

"I can feel it. I'm losing her slowly." Adi then stormed out the room and slammed the door closed leaving Alucard there.

"...Abri..." He mumbled and looked out the window again still thinking of a way to save her.

'I promise...' He thought as he took his glass in his hand and looked at it. He sighed as he got up and dumped the wine down the sink. Slowly he made his way over to his coffin that he took in before. He rubbed his face and left his hand closing his eyes and trying to relax his mind.

'Abri...what do I do...' He thought as he slowly let his mind fade to blank.

"_Alucard." A voice said to him. _

"_Alucard." it repeated. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes. he was standing in a white room. it didn't have a floor, you couldn't even tell if it had a roof or even walls. He also realized he was dressed back in his normal red coat and hat._

"_Alucard." the voice said and he looked over his shoulder to see Abri. She stood there in her normal outfit but the skirt was missing so she had her shorts._

"_Abri..." He said and tried to turn around but his body was stuck the only thing he could do was turn enough to see her. _

'_She's so near... just a few inches away.' He growled in his head._

"_Don't stress so much." Her voice said and she slightly smiled. _

'_how can I see her face..when she's not looking at me...why am I dreaming of her?' There were so many questions he wanted to had answered and ask. _

"_Alucard...I'm waiting for you." She whispered making him stop getting lost in thought._

"_Wait...wait for me..." He mumbled and he turned back forward. Suddenly Abri cried out in pain and he turned around as best as he could to see her grab her thigh. _

"_Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded. _

"_Just scared of this place... and my leg hurts a little." She to make the mood light with a joke and tried to stand on it but it hurt so much she was about to fall over. He forced his body to move and took a step back as Abri was about to fall so she crashed into his back. She turned her head to him looking up. _

"_Lean on me." he said as she struggled to get because it also was hard for her to move too._

"_hn?" She was a bit shocked._

"_Rest and lean on me..." He said and she keep looking at him for a second before she turn around and let herself lean on him like a wall. She closed her eyes for a second and enjoyed the release of pain. Just then he realized how she looked, if she had fangs you could mistake her as a depressed vampire. She was pale, her rosy cheeks were now the same paste color of her skin, but now there was a purple bruise on her leg. She looked so weak too like she had not slept in days._

"_Alucard?" she asked looking in the in front of her._

"_Yes Abri?" He asked and Abri leaned on him even more._

"_when we get out of this...what's going to happen?" She asked and he was silent for a moment. _

"_...You're going to be safe." He said and Abri raised an eyebrow confused, but he put his hand over his un-beating heart and closed his eyes and let his shadows fill the area around them. He could feel her becoming calm as she was surrounded by something she knew, even if it's darkness. To her there was light inside this darkness, Alucard. _

"_But Alucard..." She said looking down so that her bangs covered her face. He waited for her to say something but she didn't say anything. _

"_What-" "In order for you to keep me safe...you have to..." She felt her body slightly start to shake, when he felt this he knew something was wrong. Suddenly Abri twirled around till she was in front of him and she was floating so she was eye level with him. She was only an inch close away from his face and he still couldn't move. He could see the color coming back to her face as she blushed and closed her eyes resting her forehead on his._

"_Save me." she whispered to him and kissed him making his eyes grow wide as right before his eyes. _

~Somewhere~

_**Is it time?**_ Falco asked as he shuffled on the mans shoulder.

"Almost my pet, relax. There's nothing left of her now. I have to keep her as company first, after all she is my little doll." The man chuckled and Falco looked slightly disappointed.

"In do time Falco! Just wait and it will be time for you to feast!" Falco grumbled something about not letting the body rot first and the man flashed his eyes at him.

"Now lets see if we can get her cleaned up." He stopped in front of a door and turned the handle. The sound of hissing was heard as the light came into the room. He just ignored it and slowly made his way down the stairs. The roaches hissed even more as they tried to get away from him as he walked down. It was like they didn't want to touch him at all but one didn't move as they passed. Before it could react, Falco already stuck it and the sound of him chewing was drowned out as the hissing got louder. He slowly made his way to the limp on the floor that was bigger than any other pile of bugs. When he got to the edge of it all the roaches cleared the area and made way from him. Then it reviled Abri laying there eyes dead and blank, unmoving and if not for the slight rise and fall of her chest, he could have thought she was not breathing. Her skirt in her hand with dry roach blood from when she still had her fear emotion so she was left with her shorts, tank top, and coat all covered with a bit of slime.

'Must have tried to use it to kill them.' he thought.

"Abri." He called out to her and she didn't move. He nudged her leg with his foot and she didn't move. He tried again but this time he pulled his foot back and then kicked her leg right above her right thigh and all her body did was shuffle from the force of the blow. Shrugging he took a hold of her hair and started to drag her up the stairs.

"You smell like a filthy swine." He said and lifted her head a bit more to look at her eyes once more.

"But don't worry we are going to fix that." he replied and then continued to drag her down the hall by her hair till he was outside. Everything that you saw was dead here, the grass was so dry that it was almost ready to be replaced by mud. The house was broken down and the second story looked like it could collapse at a wind storm. Letting her go carelessly he took the water hose and put the sprayer on full blast. He whistled as he hit her body with the harsh water purposely leaving it in a few places a bit longer than needed till it was red.

He moved the water to jerk her around till she was sitting on her ankles and slumping so it looked like she was bowing but her arms were lagging lifelessly. He took the water and sprayed off her back running the water on her spine more than any other part and also her head. It took longer than he expected to get her rinsed off because it took three buckets of soapy water to get the dirt off her.

"There we go!" He said as he sat her against the wall and looked at how she looked so much cleaner. he had even brushed her hair so that it was nice and neat.

"As soon as her cloths dry she would look almost as good as new!" He smiled and nodded before turning off the water.

_**Ya ya ya now she's all clean, we leave her here to dry, you have you tea party and then I get to eat **_ Falco said dully and the man nodded.

"And not a moment sooner." He said making Falco growl slightly. After getting a few other things done around the yard acting like he was a normal human. he went inside for a minute and when he came out he had a white Lolita dress, hat, shoe, and every other thing that he needed.

"OK~ Abri it's time to play dress up!" He said was about to reach out to take off her shoulder coat when a bullet flew through his hand. He yelled out in pain as he grabbed his hand dropping anything else he had.

"Don't touch her." The man that shot him said. He turned to see a dark shadow there.

"You again!" He yelled and held his hand waiting for the hole to fully heal.

"Yes, give back the girl." He said.

"Ha! Like I'd give her to you monkey!" He yelled and snapped his whistled loudly. The man still held his gun up to him as they waited for something to happen.

"FALCO!" He called out and looked up waiting for the bird.

"Where are you?!" He yelled out again. Mojo flipped around his gun to the sword side waiting for a moment to kill him.

"Stay away from me monkey!" He said and grabbed Abri by the neck holding her up in front of him.

"I still have the girl." He said and Mojo still had his sword pointed at him.

"Plus you are out numbered, wait till Fal-" He was cut off by the large bird falling from the roof right at his feet. It's neck twisted, wing broken and one of it's eyes missing. The man looked in horror at his dead bird.

"I don't think you heard correctly." A dark voice said from an unknown location. The man snapped his head around trying to find it.

"Let her go." Slowly a shadow came from out the wall behind him. Turning slightly he saw the man leaning against the wall holding up a black feather that was from Falco. Alucard twisted the feather in his hand not minding that he was missing it up. He grinned and the wind slowly blew but everyone else was still. (See Chapter Pic to see his grin :D :D :D )

"You!" He said in anger. He gripped Abri's neck tighter and took out a knife but before he could flip it out Mojo grabbed his hand and snapped it backwards making him drop Abri.  
Before she could hit the ground a flash of green light flew down and caught her. Adi held Abri on her back making sure to have a tight grip on the limp girl.

"Got her." She said and Alucard didn't hesitate to go to the man who just had his legs broken by Mojo. But he felt time go in slow motion as he saw the same bruise on her leg like in his dream. His eyes flashed in anger as he walked up to the man.

"Take Abri away, she may be emotionless but she can still see and remember." Mojo said and Adi nodded taking off to the hotel.

"George D. Darwin...so this is the shape you took on. George over one hundred years agos, I should know I saw him get bit by a ghoul. I was the one to put a bullet through his head. I see you took his files and became him, smart plan...among humans." He growled and held up his gun.

"Looks like you're going to meet the same fate." George could heard the sound of the trigger being pulled back.

"Good bye." Alucard said. but before he took the shot his face turned into a frown because George was laughing.

"Even if you kill me you won't know how to get her back to normal, go ahead and shoot." He laughed and pressed his forehead against the gun. Alucard just looked at him still slowly pulling the trigger.

"You wouldn't want to have your precious girl emotionless and-"

"You really were thinking you were going to get away with this." Alucard said making George's eye grow wide.

"W-what do you mean?!" George yelled as Alucard reached into his suit.

"I think you know what I mean." he said as he slowly pulled the trigger.

"Emotions are not just made once, you can't just take them and expect them never to come back." He narrowed his eyes as she thought about Abri falling off the bookshelf. How scared she was, how she blushes when she's around him and when he made her upset.

"So I don't think we'll be needing you." He mocked.

"Y-You can't! I'll-" But he was cut off by the bullet going through his brain. He screamed grabbing his forehead falling backwards on the ground. As soon as his back hit the ground Alucard keep shooting bullets at him until the Jackle had one bullet left and the other one was empty.

"It over, he is gone." Mojo spoke and Alucard just looked at him before shooting another bullet in his head then putting both his guns up and walking into the shadows.

"Vampire," Mojo called out to him and Alucard stopped walking to hear what he had to say.

"I may be on your side...but I'm not...remember that." Mojo said and turned around.

"I never counted you as 'on this side', you were just a stepping stone to help save Abri, I could have done it with or without your help." He replied. Both men were silent as standing there waiting. Mojo's gun sword flipped off safety and ready, Alucards gun already reloaded. At this moment the winded didn't even whisper. Suddenly both of them started walking forward, they keep walking till they were ten feet away, twenty feet, they keep walking and didn't look back.


	15. Curiosity and a Pear Tree

**Ok so I have my idea for the next chapters! As you know the next one will be about trying to get Abri's emotions back! It will be about the 12 days of Christmas. Also important stuff like the 12 days of Christmas will be in Bold and Italics also her emotions she got back but I'm not going to put every single emotions for the chapters, just the ones that will fit the story :D but keep a lookout for them!**

Adi sat there in her chair with her hands on her chin and elbows resting on her knees.

'She has sat there for forty minutes straight!' She narrowed her eyes as she watched Abri sitting up in her bed with the covers up to her waist. Her head lagging looking down at her hands in her lap.

'Come on Abri do something...' she halfway begged as she was also silently waiting for Abri to do some kind of emotion.

"Look! A BUTTERFLY!" She shouted jumping up pointing to the window. Adi held her pose listening for a sound, but nothing was heard. She sighed as she turned her head and looked at the bed to Abri who didn't even turn her head.

"UGH!" Adi screamed.

"I WILL GET YOU TO REACT!" She growled and waited for Abri to yell back at her something funny and they both laugh and smile. She groaned and then went to her chair and sat in it so tired like that it hit the wall.

~Alucard~

He walked around for a while after checking on Abri from the shadows. For some reason he couldn't go in the room. There was something bothering him that just wouldn't let him see her. But after walking in the woods for a long time he finally figured it out.

'I need to see what happen to her.' He thought as walked to his destination. He tried to clear his mind as he did but he couldn't help but feel anger build up inside him.

'Almost there.' He removed his hat and glasses to see the body of George, or what was left of it. The blood was still everywhere on the floor and half of it almost touching his shoes. He frowned and growled looking at the blood but nonetheless started to absorb it. His eye when he saw what he say.

"_ALUCARD! PLEASE HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" _

He heard Abri's voice crying out in pure could see her covered in cockroaches and her clawing at her skin to get them off.

"_Scream all you want! No one can hear you!" George said as he laughed. _

"_He'll come! I know he will!" She screamed back still panicking. _

"_Ah~" He said scratching his chin. _

"_It seems you have gotten the emotion of love and hope back...this is very strange...Guess I might have to keep you for a while...but Falco is a problem...guess I have to kill him off if he starts to get suspicious." George smiled and then grabbed her by her throat and smashed her against the wall. She gasped and the sick sound of crushing roaches was the only thing that broke her fall slightly. She was going to crawl away but then he grabbed her shoulder and held her against the wall taking his other hand under her chin and making her look at him._

"_I guess I have to take your emotions right now before you get any ideas." He said as he moved close to her face. _

"_W-what are you-" She was not able to finish her sentence as he hovered two inches from her lips and she felt like she was getting her soul sucked out of her. She watched as he breath in bring some kind of clear looking mist past her lips. She started to make a choking sound as it looked like she couldn't breath and was trying to grab his hand and get it off her. She tried to dig her nails into his arm but it was too late, her strength was already starting to vanish. _

Alucard couldn't and didn't want to see anymore but the memories, the thought, and the thrilling joy that George was feeling was running in in his mind. Alucard took a step back and the blood stop flowing into his body and ran down past him as he sidestepped it.

'If only he was still alive.' He growled and his fist shook in anger.

"ADI! DID YOU HEAR?!" Seras came running in the room only to find Adi face first on the floor with different items around her that looked like it could make lots of noise. She still had her hand on a blow horn but as she could tell there was not more 'blow' in it.

"hn?" She asked in a weak voice sitting her head up that had a bright red mark from laying on the floor.

"Uhh..what happen?" She asked and pointed to the pile of noise and ish.

"Well um you see," she started as she paused so she could get up and dust her cloths off.

"I've spent the last few... whatever minutes, I lost count, trying to get her to react but she won't react to anything." Adi said jumping and waving her arms around. Seras blinked for a second and looked at Abri who was still sitting like she was the last time she checked.

"She's not moved at all?" Seras asked and Adi shook her head.

"I had to make sure she was still alive I'm not sure how many time! I'm surprised she blinks!" Seras couldn't help but smirk at how worked up Adi was getting over her best friend.

"Oh that's right!" Seras snapped her fingers and Adi stopped holding up another blow horn in Abri's ear.

"The building that Abri was is was destroyed!" Adi dropped the horn and snapped her head to Seras.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" She asked and Seras shook her head.

"We don't know! All we know is that it's a bunch of rocks!" Seras tried to think hard of what could have happen but she couldn't.

"Also Integra is holding a meeting and it's mutual we are there. The _Iscariot _decides to come at a bad time..." She mumbled and Adi's eyes went wide.

"No! I need to stay with Abri then and-" she stopped as Seras shook her head.

"Don't worry Alucard is going to be here in a few minutes." She said and Adi held her breath before she sighed and in a flash of a minute removed everything that she had.

"Ok lets hurry, the faster we get there the faster it's over." She grumbled holding the door waiting for Seras to exit. As soon as she passed, Adi took another look at Abri before she hesitated to leave.

'It's fine Alucard will be here in a while...wait..' A thought came in her head.

"Was it him?" She said out loud to herself.

"Adi come one!" Seras shouted and Adi flinched and took one last look at Abri before closing the door.

As soon as the door closed Alucard stepped out of the shadows beside Abri's bed. This was the first time he really got a look at her since she left three days ago. She was still pale, a bit more skinny than before, her hair now was to her middle back and her eyes as dull as raw silver ore but was waiting to be opened and shine.

"Abri... look at me." He asked and she did nothing.

"Abri..." He mumbled and brushed the back of his hand on her cheek with a sigh before sitting on the bed and making her look up at him. He wanted to think that she was looking at him, but he could tell that her eyes were seeing right past him at nothing but darkness.

'What should I do.' he asked himself and he slid his hand away from her slowly and just when his hand was resting on the bed, Abri blinked and something sparked in her eyes. He didn't move as Abri's eyes started to focus on him slowly looking around him, from his eyes, his forehead, then back to his eyes taking in every inch of his face slowly. her fingers twitched a little bit, then a soon after she reached up her hand and brushed her hand on his cheek like he did her but her palm was touching him and cupping his face.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she _**curiously**_ like she was looking at him for the first time. She then took her other hand and put it on the other side of his face and shifted so she was on her knees standing up so she could be eye level with him. He sat there and waited for her to realize that he was really there and she was home again. But it seemed she was having a hard time. He took his hand making her grab his hand and put it on her face so she could feel he was real.

"Welcome home." he said and pulled her hand forward and she fell onto his arm. Even if she couldn't feel the emotion of joy and happiness. He knew somewhere deep down she was. But she seemed to get that she needed to wrap her arms around him too and he held her there not wanting to move or let go of her. But the moment was cut short as there was a knock at the door. Growling slightly he gently took his arm from around her and detached her arms from him to answer the door.

"What is it Police Girl." He asked as he walked to the door knowing she could hear him.

"Why do you keep calling me that! I'm over 100 years old!" She whined and epped when he halfway jerked the door open to see Seras waiting there holding a box.

"I will call you whatever I want." He commented and then looked at the box.

"Oh right! Integra wants Abri to get out and see if we can trigger anything and ignore the box I'm running an errand." She said and Alucard nodded then turned to Abri who was leaning forward a bit to see Seras face. She looked like she was in a bit of pain because her body shook to hold her up as she leaned forward. Then she collapsed on the bed falling to her hands and knees.

"I'll get her out, she seems to need to get her body stretched out." He said and Seras smiled then went off on her way. He turned around to see Abri had slid herself on the edge of the bed and was about to stand up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said and but she was going to anyway and he poked her forehead making her fall back on the bed. She rubbed her forehead and looked at him in wonder why he didn't let her get up.

"You would have fell." He said and she just stared at him and sat up again and held her arms out to him. He looked at her arms then back at her before sighing and picked her up and cradled her in one arm letting her rest her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

"Lets go say hello to everyone." He said and Abri nodded her head halfway. After going around the house and everyone almost crying and cheering happy that Abri was back, because the last time they saw her they were mean because of George's meding with her so they all felt bad. But when Alucard explained that she had to get her emotions back and that saying sorry was useless. So soon everyone just left Abri and Alucard to roam around the house. But mostly she was pointing to things she didn't see in a while or some new changes. When they went to the drawing room, there was Walter with a fake toy **partridge and a **small **pear tree **decoration he was setting up in there**. **

"Ah Alucard, and Mikayla is with you. Glad to see your up and about." He said and there was a silent death tone as she didn't say anything.

"She's coming around." Alucard said as he saw but butler's face sadden.

"I hope so..." He said and Alucard couldn't help but nod.

"Also Integra will need a report on how she's doing if anything changes." He said as he started to fix up the room.

"So far as emotions-" Suddenly Abri pointed at the christmas decoration.

"Oh, this?" Walter asked and looked the small potted fake plant she was looking at.

"It's something we always put out on the first day of christmas." He said and Abri keep pointing to it until Alucard walked over to it and sat her on the couch next to it where she gently touched it's leaves.

"I see she's has her curiosity back." He chuckled and watched as she keep with it.

"Yes." Alucard replied and watched as Abri looked over the small plant.

'I just hope that it's soon.' He thought.

**So she has got her curiosity back :D**


	16. Love Doves

**Hey guys~~! :/ I have bad news, **** I am also sad to say I'll be closing this story in the next three or two chapters T^T. But the very last chapter of 'Power What?!' will have a BIG surprise! So don't give up on me and stay with me till the end!~ Enjoy!**

Love Doves

"I don't think it's a good idea." Alucard said angrily leaning against the door frowning at Integra who was glaring at him like he was at her.

"She needs to get outside a little, outside the house." She replied and pushed up her glasses.

"She might get sick, her powers are still neutralized making her immune system weaker than it already is." He argued back. Integra leaned back in her seat putting her hands folded in her lap.

"It's my final answer, have Seras dress her in warm cloth." She pushed up her glasses once more then proceed to do her paperwork.

"Yes master." He hissed and took a step back into the wall vanishing in a swirl of darkness.

"Seras!." He snapped as he entered the kitchen making Seras almost spill her cup of blood.

"Y-Yes master?!" She choked out wiping her mouth her sleeve.

"Get Abri dressed and ready to go outside, make sure she has warm cloths." He said as he grabbed the wine bottle and wineglass before leaving..

"W-Was tha-t-t a d-death thre-e-at?!' Sears shivered and quickly finished off her blood and raced to Abri's room .

"Abri! Um your going out and...well I have to get you dressed-" Before she could finish Abri looked at her and Seras stopped mid sentence.

"So...um...I'll pull out clothes and...lets see what you want to wear! But it has to be warm or else Mas- Imean Alucard will kill me!" She said as she stumbled over to Abri's dresser with the cloths that Alucard brought back. Abri just sat there not moving as she watched Seras pick out her clothes.

"Well it's in the afternoon so it will get a bit more chilly today so lets get you a scarf!" She said as she pulls a decent outfit together. After she picked out the outfit she was about to change Abri when she took the clothes in her own hands and waited looking at the door.

"oh! Your going to get dressed on your own?" She asked and Abri nodded looking back at her.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" She asked and Abri shook her head. Sears was nervous about leaving her alone to dress herself.

'Well she didn't lose her memory...it just getting dressed and I think she's strong enough to do that.' she thought and waited listening closely to her . She was going to burst in the room when she heard her start to walk around because she heard her stumbling around at first.

"Abri, you're starting to worry me can I come in?" Sears asked and then she heard Abri stop moving around for a second before she heard her brushing her hair. After listening to her for a few more minutes she finally heard her stop shuffling around . She knocked once before she walked in and was a bit shocked. there was Abri sitting there in the chair in front of the mirror. Her long sleeve shirt was changed out for a red tank top with a semi thick black coat, she had skinny jeans on, how she got them on as weak as she was she didn't know, then she had on a black and red scarf with red and black thin gloves. She was putting her hair in a ponytail in a way that made it go to her shoulders but her bangs were still in her face.

"ugh Abri...I" She was going to ask he to change but she went through the trouble of getting dressed herself and she didn't want to say anything.

"Is she ready?" Alucar asked from the closed door.

"Well um she's dressed!" Seras said and was panicking to try and find something for her to wear, a better coat if she could! She was going to get a better coat when Alucard came through the door and the second he took a look at her he stopped. Abri looked back at him from the mirror and turned around making her bangs move in her face.

"Did you dress her in this?" He asked and Seras was about to speak when Abri stood up and walked to him. He watched as she had to look up at him because he was so tall, after all she only came to almost his shoulder. She looked at him in wonder like as if she was asking where she was going. He stood there for a minutes before he finally took her hand and walked her out the room. They went down the hall and to the front door where Walter was waiting.

"I have everything ready." He said as he bowed giving him a ticket and opened the door for them. Alucard nodded pushing her gently to go out the door fist. As soon as they were out Alucard took her hand again and they walked down the long driveway.

"It's chilly out here." He grumbled to himself taking a look at Abri who just was looking straight forward but turned her head in curiosity because she didn't hear what he said.

"Nothing." He said and by the time they got to the gate and out he saw Abri's legs started to give out slightly because her knees bent for a slight second before she stood upright again.

"Want me to carry you? He asked and she shook her head. He keep a close eye on her as they walked down the street to the place where Walter told them to go. It was a street corner where there was a bench that was next to a tree which they sat down at. He looked around and tried to figure out what Integra had planned for them. She didn't even tell him what she had planned but he knew it was going to be something strange. She has a teenage mind so her view of things would be weird.

Even the ticket that he was given was weird it had a few printed like it was a passport. Abri seemed very noticeable about the things around her. This was her second time out of the manor. Suddenly two birds flew on the tree next to them, Abri was on the end of the bench by the tree so so she was a bit **surprised **to see they were so close to her.

"Turtle doves...that's strange..." Alucard said as he held out his hand and the bird flew to his hand and Abri watched as the bird cleaned it's wings and ruffled its feathers. Then another came right on the spot where the other was.

"Ah, now there are **two Turtle Doves.**" He chuckled as Abri held her hand out to see if he would come and let her hold him. But the bird just moved away for a second and when on the other side. She was wondering why the bird didn't come to her. Alucard saw this and leaned over her shoulder and took her hand.

"Hold your hand out so it's facing upward" He said and she did so. he moved it so that she was holdin it a bit upward and took the hand with the bird and it hopped on her hand. She was shocked that it was sitting there on her! She was holding a dove! She's always loved dove and never has seen one as many times as she's thought about it.

'I would have thought she would be scared of having creatures like a bird after what happen.' He thought as he could see her looking at the bird taking in every inch of it's image. Soon the bird joined the other one on the tree and they both sat on a branch next to one another. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a horse drawn carriage coming around the corner. He was too distracted with Abri to have heard it from far away. He chuckled and Abri looked up at him and he turned his head to the carriage.

"Looks like our ride is here." He said and Abri turned to see the horse and then looked at Alucard.

"Yes we are going to be riding in that." He smirked as she turned around all the way waiting for it to come closer. As soon as it stopped the man in the suit driving the no top carriage stepped off.

"Would you be my riders this evening?" He asked and Alucard nodded and handed him their tickets.

"Well hop right on in and get comfortable, I was told to bring you anywhere you want for as long as old Jolly could hold out! Trust me this girl loves to pull this thing! light as a feather to her!" He went on and Alucard started to drown him out a bit as he lifted up Abri into carriage and closed the door as he got in. As soon as the man was back in he whistled and Jolly started to lead them down the street. Just was he whistled the doves flew from the tree and right past them making Abri jump back surprised by them suddenly flying by. Alucard put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arms.

"Relax and enjoy the ride, driver, I do believe that the lights at the park are up, if the timing is right I think that we should be able to get there when the light turn on." Alucard said and he nodded and happily lead Jolly down the street in the new direction. Then the driver started up on another story about something but none of them were even listening to him. They both were just calmly sitting there relaxing as the smooth beat of Jollys footsteps drowned out the man.

Abri seemed to also be enjoying herself even if she didn't have the emotion. He rubbed her arm a bit when he felt that she was getting a bit cold and then her face started to turn red.

"Are you getting sick?" He whispered in her ear. When he leaned in her face started to turn a brighter shade of red and she furiously shook her head and sat up straight. Alucard looked at her knowing something was wrong, but he didn't want to push her. After a three minutes of silence, because Alucard asked the man to stop talking, they finally reached the park and just as Jolly pulled up to the first light, everything else rippled in a light up show turning on one by one till all the lights were lit up.

Abri's eyes widen as she looked at Alucard who had a sly smirk on his face because he was the one who messed with the light settings with his shadows as they got near. They rode down the path with lit up white snowflakes above them and rain drow flashing lights beside them. Small characters like elfs dropping or wrapping gifts, Santa writing letters too. But halfway through the ride Abri started to get restless about something. He looked back over to her and was going to ask what was wrong but she yawned and that gave him an answer.

"Are you still tired?" He asked and Abri paused for a second before nodding. He knew this was not it but he also knew she wouldn't tell him now. He pulled her closer to him so that she was sitting so close that it was like there was not a CM between them. Her face started to get red again but Alucard was looking off at the lights at the moment. Abri looked up at his face and her eyes showed wonder as if she was thinking about something. Shaking her head slightly she ignored it and rested her head on Alucard's shoulder sighing slightly before she closed her eye then opened them to show a little spark in them.

**Ya that's all I got, but quick review! So doves love and surprise! Love was in put in there but I think you can see that it was there. Stay tune for the next chapter! I'm posting back to back each day!~  
**


	17. Dreaming Birds

******I know it's Colly birds but we know she's been through a lot of ish cause of birds ( 12 christmas has a lot of birds!)******

**Abri woke up to the sun shining in her room the warm sunlight was in her room making it the perfect morning. Five little birds sat at her window ********calling********out to the other ********birds********breathing in the early morning air. She had one eye open but it was hard to do so because of her crying last night. But what really woke her up was the knock at her door.******

**'****How am I going to face him today?' She thought and sat up in her bed and took her hair out of the ponytail she forgot it was in. She ruffled her hair laying back in her bed huffing and blowing her bangs out of her face. There was another knock at the door a bit harder.******

**'****I wonder what emotion I'll get today…' she thought and put her hand over her heart.******

**'****I also wonder when I'll get my powers back…I can feel them growing more powerful than it was before, but my emotions are blocking the again.' She sighed and when a louder knock came to her door she opened her other eye and was forced by the light to close it. The person didn't say anything at all but knocked again. She couldn't say anything so she just took one of her pillows and as hard as she could throw it at the door.******

**"****I take it I can come in?" Pip said as he opened the door and picked up the pillow. Abri just looked at him and smiled happy that he was here to save her. She pointed to the window with the light pouring in the room.******

**"****Want me to close the window?" He asked and she nodded. He chuckled and tossed the pillow onto her bed.******

**"****Don't like the sun in the morning eh? Well you need it, you're starting to get as pale as Alucard!." He laughed and then a pillow was tossed at the back of his head harshly.******

**"****Hey! Just kidding!" He laughed and Abri smirked and pulled her knees to her chest resting her cheek on her knees.******

**"****So anyway I came to say I was sorry about yesterday." He said gently throwing the pillow at her which she took and put on her knees to rest her head on. Abri looked to the clock next to her bed and pointed at that without lifting her head. Pip looked at it and then nervously scratched the back of his head.******

**"****Oh sorry, I was up and didn't check the time. I didn't mean to wake you up at six." He said and laughed a bit before turning to leave. But Abri hit him in the back of the head with a pillow.******

**"****ouff! What now?" He asked and picked it up ready to playfully throw it back when he saw her wave to him giving him a smile saying thank you. Pip tipped his hat to her before walking out the door locking it so no one else would disturb her. Now that the room was darker she could sleep a bit better and she didn't waste any time before she laid back and closed her eyes.**

**__****Oh for the moment play Nightcore - Requiem for a dream :D that's what I wrote it too~ ( the one with the girl with wings plz~)**

**_Silent night, holy night_******

**_Abri opened her eyes and looked around her to see an empty room and it felt like she was getting drawn out of her body._******

**_All is calm and all is bright_******

**_She felt something step out of her and her body getting pushed back a step making her stumble. There stood a red hair girl about the age of herself looking off into the distance_******

**_Round yon Virgin Mother and child_******

**_Suddenly the girl spun on her heels and intertwined her fingers behind her back rocking her oh heels and her long hair hat was in a ponytail flew around her as she spun around._******

**"****_Who are you?" She asked and her voice came out all static like or echoed._******

**"****_Well I'm you….well you're me." She said winking and pointing to herself and then Abri._******

**_Holy infant so tender and mild_******

**_Suddenly she turned into a little girl still pointing to Abri_****  
****"****_Wait! Your!"_******

**"****_Don't say my name! Not while we are in here! Well at least not yet" She smiled and Abri nodded._******

**"****_But what can I call you, just in case!" She asked and the girl thought about it._******

**"****_Hn how about bloom!? It's close enough to the real name." She smiled and cocked her head to the side._******

**"****_Yes…." Abri said and then looked around her._******

**"****_This place-" "Is the place you and Alucard were in, I connected your minds for a while." Bloom said and Abri looked at her and then took another step back._******

**"****_Wait it was real?! I wasn't dreaming?" she asked and Bloom nodded._******

**"****_Yep! You were fading really fast but he was one of the reasons that you keep fighting, so at the moment you almost were lost I was able to link you to him." Bloom said as she put her hand in a motion like she was plucking a flower from a tree. Just as she was raising her hand to her nose the flower started to materialize showing a Sakura._******

**"****_Well anyway I wanted to talk to you for a second; I can only do this for another minute." She said frowning and her foot started to fade._****  
****"****_About what?" She asked and glanced at her foot which was already gone._******

**"****_About Mojo, be careful! You might have my Chemical X in me! But he will still kill you!" She said as she went back to her teen form._******

**"****_Wait but why?" She took a step forward and put her hands on her shoulders._******

**"****_Because," Bloom said with a tear running down her eye._******

**"****_He loves me." She said and then Abri's hands fell right through her but as she passed through her she saw an image of Mojo and teen Bloom sitting with the their backs to a tree holding hands._******

**_Sleep in heavenly peace_******

**_Sleep in heavenly peace_******

**_Abri's eyes widen as she realized what she saw._******

**'****_Mojo…..when they grew up…..Mojo fell in love with her….' She wanted to gasp but she couldn't breathe anymore as she started to fall. She fell into oblivion as the white room was taken from her sigh and she fell in midair._******

**'****_No Bloom, what is happening to me?!' She thought and then she felt her body jerk and she hit something hard. _******

**Abri opened her eyes to see that she was on the ground tangled in her covers. She rubbed her head and groaned looking around again.******

**'****What was that?' She thought and removed her legs from the covers and sighed.****  
****She looked out into the night slightly lit room. ****  
****'****Well I guess I better get up.'******

******Ok so that's what I have for now!~ As for the Mojo thing and 'Bloom' you have to wait till later in the story~**


End file.
